Nennt uns Legenden IV: Die Legende vom Rudel
by Afaim
Summary: Vierter Teil meiner "Nennt uns Legenden"-A/B/O-Reihe. Die Legends haben die Welt gerettet, doch dabei auch die Zeit zerstört. Das neu gegründete Time Bureau löst deswegen ihr Team auf. Da sie aber nicht nur ein Team, sondern auch ein Rudel sind, beschließen sie trotzdem zusammen zu bleiben, doch bald scheint es so als wäre der einzige Weg ihr Rudel zu retten der Legenden zu werden.
1. Einen Nagel mit einer Kettensäge

**Nennt uns Legenden IV: Die Legende vom Rudel**

* * *

 _A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU und die Fortsetzung meiner vorherigen A/B/O-Legends-Fics „Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega", „Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende der Omegas" und „Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doomworld"._

 _Meinen „Arrow"-A/B/O-Fic „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", meine Flash-A/B/O-Fic „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann" und meine Supergirl-A/B/O-Fic „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson" spielen in dem gleichen Universum wie meine „Legends"-Fics._

 _Für diejenigen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen vor dieser Fic die Vorgänger zu lesen, hier ein paar Vorbemerkungen:_

* * *

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O?_ _Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform?_ _Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist?_ _Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an! __Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

 _Und wer ist was? __Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick über die Crew der_ _ **Waverider,**_ _ihre Verbündeten_ _und ihre Feinde_ _ **:**_

 _Rip Hunter –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Sara Lance –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Martin Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Jax Jackson –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Mick Rory –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Nate Heywood –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Amaya Jiwe –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Zari Tomaz–_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ava Sharpe –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Gary Green –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Damien Darhk –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Kuasa -_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Leonard Snart –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Kendra Saunders (und all ihre anderen Inkarnationen)–_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Carter Hall (und all seine anderen Inkarnationen) -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Gideon – programmiert auf_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Und zur allgemeinen Info für Referenzen, Kurzauftritte und Crossover:_

 _Oliver Queen – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha); Laurel Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha; Laurel Lance Erde-2 – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans-Beta- Alpha), Quentin Lance –_ _ **O**_ _mega; Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta; Nyssa –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Cisco Ramon –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Caitlin Snow – bisher_ _ **B**_ _eta, nun ?, Lisa Snart –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Clarissa Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lily Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Wally West -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel, sowie für Arrow bis zu Staffel 6, Flash bis zu Staffel 4 und Supergirl bis zu Staffel 3; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Mick ist Mick (aber er beschützt seine Omegas), Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Selbstmedikation (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

 _Disclaime r: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Stellt auch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne:_ _Hauptpairings_ _: Atomwave, TimeCanary, Steelvixen, Erw. vergangenes CaptainCanary, vergangenes lockeres Coldwave, vergangenes Amaya/Sara (in Doomworld)_

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Die zweite Staffel von „Legends" geschah, bis Eobard Thawne bei seinem Versuch das letzte fehlende Stück des Speer des Schicksals vom Mond zu holen von den Legends geschlagen wurde und das darauf schob, dass Ray als Omega so gut gerochen hat und er ihn ablenkte indem er ihn zu verführen versuchte. Woraufhin Eobard auf die Idee kam die Legends mittels ihrer Omegas abzulenken, denn immerhin gibt es Omega-Sklavenhandel, nicht wahr? Als arrangierte er es, dass die Omegas der Legends entführt und auf dem außerirdischen Sklavenmarkt von Maaldoria verkauft wurden. Mit etwas Glück und Hilfe des daxamitischen Prinzen Mon-El (der Universum-1-Version von ihm) gelang es dem Rest der Legends jedoch ihre Freunde zu retten. Jedoch blieb dieses Erlebnis für sie nicht ohne Konsequenzen, womit sich jedoch keiner wirklich auseinander setzen konnten, da es der Legion mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Mick gelang den Speer des Schicksals in die Hände zu bekommen und die Realität nach ihren Wünschen umzugestalten. Nach der Zerstörung des Speers reisten die überlebenden Mitglieder der Legends zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie den Speer verloren, interagierten mit ihren früheren Ichs und machten den Speer des Schicksals unbrauchbar. Sie besiegten auch die Legion, sahen zu wie Eobard ausgelöscht wurde und brachten die restlichen Mitglieder seines Teams – inklusiver einer vergangenen Version ihres ehemaligen Teammitglieds Leonard Snart – dorthin, wo sie ursprünglich herkamen und löschten ihnen ihr Gedächtnis. Danach feierten sie ihren Sieg: Amaya beschloss bei ihrem Team und ihrem Omega Nate zu bleiben, Ray und Mick fingen endlich eine richtige Beziehung an (vermutlich), und Sara konnte Rip dazu überreden an Bord zu bleiben, nachdem sie ihm endlich näher gekommen war. Doch dann … stellten sie fest, dass ihre letzte Aktionen das Raumzeit-Kontinuum zerstört hatten. Ups._

* * *

 **1\. Einen Nagel mit einer Kettensäge einschlagen**

* * *

„Leute, ich glaube, wir haben die Zeit kaputt gemacht."

Sara ließ ihre eigenen Worte nachhallen und sah sich bedrückt um. Um sie herum herrschte Chaos – Dinosaurier jagten Höhlenmenschen am Big Ben vorbei, und das im Los Angeles des Jahres 2017. Offenbar hatte die Idee an einen Zeitpunkt zurück zu reisen, an dem sie schon einmal gewesen waren, und dort mit ihren früheren Ichs zu interagieren und mit diesen sogar einen gemeinsamen Zeitsprung durchzuführen, doch zu mehr negativen Konsequenzen geführt, als sich Sara erhofft hatte.

 _Nun, ich schätze, man kann nicht immer gewinnen,_ dachte sie leicht verbittert. Doch wann „gewannen" die Legends eigentlich wirklich jemals? Jeder hart erkämpfte Sieg schien einen noch härteren Preis zu fordern. _Trotzdem, in Doomworld waren wir nicht besser dran._ Das wusste sie, da sie inzwischen einige der Erinnerungen ihres anderen Ichs erhalten hatte, und sie sich deswegen an ihr Leben in Doomworld erinnern konnte, und es war kein gutes Leben gewesen, so viel war sicher.

Ja, Laurel war am Leben gewesen, und sie hatte Amaya flach legen können, aber die Legion der Verdammnis hatte über die Welt geherrscht, und Sara und Laurel waren die Adoptivtöchter und Lieblings-Auftragskillerinnen von Damien Darhk gewesen. Das hier war zwar Chaos, aber zumindest war es besser als diese Variante der Realität es gewesen war.

„Ich wusste es!", schimpfte Rip, der neben Sara stand und sich nervös durch seine Haare fuhr, „Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde! Ich habe euch gewarnt, beide Versionen von mir haben das, aber ihr habt nicht auf mich gehört! Und nun das hier! Gute Arbeit, Sara, wirklich sehr gute Arbeit!" Er funkelte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, du warst dabei, die ganze Zeit über!", verteidigte sich Sara, „Du hättest mich jeder Zeit aufhalten können! Aber das hast du nicht! Nein, du hast bei allem mitgemacht und nur so nebenbei erwähnt, dass es schlimme Konsequenzen geben könnte!"

„Nun, ganz offensichtlich kann man mir nicht trauen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin!", meinte Rip daraufhin nur.

„Was?!", empörte sich Sara. Wollte er etwa jetzt schon wieder Schluss mit ihr machen? Sie waren doch noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden lang ein Paar, falls sie überhaupt ein Paar waren!

„Hey, da ist Big Ben!", stellte Ray in diesem Moment fest.

Mick, der neben ihm stand, runzelte die Stirn. „Na und?!", wunderte er sich.

„Ich wolle ihn immer mal besuchen", erklärte Ray defensiv.

Mick murmelte daraufhin irgendetwas, was sich verdächtig nach „später mal" anhörte, aber Sara hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, da in diesem Moment ein T-Rex auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Amaya, sprich mit ihm!", forderte Nate leicht panisch und suchte Deckung hinter seiner Freundin.

„Sie kann mit Dinosauriern sprechen?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Oh ja, das kann sie. Sie ist unglaublich, was das angeht", versicherte ihm Nate enthusiastisch.

„Nun, dann wäre das jetzt wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt um diese unglaubliche Fähigkeit zu demonstrieren", meinte Martin mit diesem leicht beunruhigten Unterton, den er immer benutzte, wenn er gestresst war.

„Okay", meinte Amaya und trat einen Schritt vor, dem Dinosaurier entgegen.

 _Hoffentlich ist sie wirklich so unglaublich, was das angeht, ansonsten…._

Doch noch bevor der T-Rex sie erreichte, war er auf einmal verschwunden. Er schien in eine Art Portal gelaufen zu sein, das vor ihm auftauchte, und das in eine ländlichere Umgebung zu führen schien.

Rund um die Legends herum öffneten sich weitere Portale, durch die weitere Dinos, sowie die Höhlenmenschen, einige Römer, und andere falsch gekleidete Personen verschwanden. Gleichzeitig tauchten einige in Anzügen gekleidete Personen auf und schienen diese Portale zu kontrollieren, da sie sie schlossen und öffneten.

„Rip?", erkundigte sich Sara gedämpft, „Wer sind diese Leute? Das sind doch keine Time-Master, oder?"

„Nein. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wer das ist", erwiderte Rip ebenso leise und etwas beunruhigt klingend. _Na wunderbar._

Eine der Anzug-Gestalten, ein weiblicher Alpha, wandte sich ihrer Gruppe zu. Sara hatte sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen, aber objektiv gesehen, sah sie nicht schlecht aus, allerdings sie wirkte streng und sah Sara und die anderen auf eine Art und Weise an, die Saras gar nicht behagte und ihren inneren Alpha auf die Barrikaden trieb.

„Rip Hunter?", wollte die Frau wissen und sah Rip an, „Von hier an übernimmt das Time Bureau. Wir werden die Stadt reinigen und uns um die Bewohner kümmern." Wie auf Stichwort konnte Sara erkennen, dass einer ihrer Kollegen hinter ihr gerade einen Bewohner von Los Angeles mit dem Time Master Blitzdings das Gedächtnis löschte.

„Das … was?", wunderte sich Rip nur wenig eloquent, „Ich habe noch nie von einem so genannten Time Bureau gehört."

Der fremde Alpha nickte. „Das ist uns klar. Aber der Direktor möchte Sie sprechen, er wird Ihnen alles erklären", sagte die Frau.

„Ist das nicht Time-Master-Tech?", wunderte sich Ray inzwischen. Der fremde Alpha würdigte ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes. Stattdessen wandte sich die Frau wieder an Rip. „Das Time Bureau unterhält keine Verbindung zu der ehemaligen Organisation der Time-Master. Uns ist klar, was sie getan haben, und wir verurteilen diese Taten. Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen. Der Direktor wird Ihnen alles erklären. Ihre … Bekannten können so lange in unserem Hauptquartier warten", fuhr sie fort.

„Bekannte?", echote Jax wenig begeistert.

„Hören Sie mal", mischte sich Sara ein, der es nun reichte, „Sie wissen wohl nicht, wer wir sind. Wir sind diejenigen, die die Welt gerettet haben. Zweimal. Einmal vor Vandal Savage und gerade eben vor Eobard Thawne und seinen Verbündeten. Wir sind nicht nur Rips Bekannte, wir sind sein Team." Ein Team, das von ihr angeführt wurde und nicht mehr von Rip, aber das würde ihr im Moment mehr Vorwürfe als Lob einbringen, also behielt sie diese Information für sich.

„Doch Miss Lance, wir wissen genau, wer Sie sind, und was wir Ihnen zu verdanken haben. Nämlich das alles hier", erwiderte der fremde Alpha, „Würden Sie alle mir jetzt bitte ins Büro folgen?" Nach diesen Worten öffnete sie ein Portal, das in ein Bürogebäude zu führen schien, und deutete ihnen hindurch zu gehen.

„Moment, was ist mit der _Waverirder?!_ ", wollte Sara wissen.

„Unsere Agenten werden sich um das Schiff kümmern", versicherte ihr der herablassende Alpha. Sara gefiel der Klang von all dem überhaupt nicht. Sie warf Rip einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nun, es kann nicht schaden sich anzuhören, was sie zu sagen haben, oder?", meinte er.

Sara war da anderer Ansicht, aber immerhin schienen diese Time Bureau-Leute zu wissen, was sie taten, also waren sie offensichtlich so etwas ähnliches wie ihre Kollegen, also wäre es nur fair sich anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatten.

„Na schön", meinte sie, „Aber ich will hoffen, dass ich das nicht bereuen werde."

Wenig später bereute sie es schon.

* * *

„Wir hätten die _Waverider_ nehmen und abhauen sollen", meinte Jax, „Rip ist jetzt schon Stunden dort drinnen. Mir gefällt das alles nicht."

Keinem von ihnen gefiel es. Sie saßen gemeinsam in einem trostlos eingerichteten Warteraum mit einer einzigen Snackmaschine darin, die nur Mick zu erfreuen schien. Rip hatte man ins Büro des Direktors geführt, und das ganz alleine, was Sara überhaupt nicht geschmeckt hatte. Immerhin war sie der Captain und der Alpha. Trotzdem wurde sie einfach übergangen, da sie nichts über die Zukunft erfahren sollte, was natürlich Unsinn war, da sie als Zeitreisende sowieso schon über diverse mögliche Zukünfte Bescheid wusste, genau wie der Rest ihres Teams.

„Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlimm", versuchte Ray die allgemein angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern, „Ich meine, ja, vielleicht ist es Saras Schuld, dass ein paar Leute und Dinge aus anderen Zeitperioden dort auftauchen, wo sie nicht sein sollten, aber wir schulden diesen Leuten keine Erklärung. Wir haben die Welt gerettet, das alles hier war nur ein Nebeneffekt davon."

Sara starrte ihn an. „Saras Schuld? Ihr wart auch dabei, wisst ihr noch?", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nun ja, schon, aber du hattest das Sagen und das alles war deine Idee", erklärte Ray entschuldigend.

„Er hat recht", kam Jax ihm zu Hilfe, „Diese ganze Sache hier ist eindeutig deine Schuld."

Sara bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. „Aber da wir alle mit dabei waren, geben wir dir nicht die Schuld", fügte Ray schnell hinzu, „Wir verstehen die Umstände."

„Umstände?! Ich wollte ja nur die Leben von Amaya und Martin retten und oh ja … die ganze Welt vor Eobard Thawne!", verteidigte sich Sara hitzig, „Aber ja, nennt es nur weiterhin Umstände!"

Okay, offenbar war sie nun wirklich sauer. Aber Ray nahm es nicht persönlich, er wusste, dass ihre Wut nicht ihm galt, sondern vor allem diesem Time Bureau hier.

„Diese Snacks sind nichts wert", meinte Mick gerade, nachdem er seinen dritten Schokoriegel verzehrt hatte.

„Und Sie essen sie weiterhin einen nach dem anderen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alle nichts wert sind, oder wie?!", giftete Martin in seine Richtung.

„Genau", meinte Mick unbeeindruckt.

„Hey, Leute, lasst uns alle ruhig bleiben, ja?", bat Nate, „Mick ist ein Stressesser, wie wir alle wissen, und Sara hat zwar Schuld, aber sie hat es gut gemeint, und keiner hier macht ihr deswegen einen Vorwurf. An ihrer Stelle hätten wir alles dasselbe getan."

„Ja, da hätten wir", bestätigte Amaya loyal.

„Und genau das ist das Problem." Alle wandten ihren Blick in die Richtung aus der Rips Stimme kam, und sie sahen den ehemaligen Time-Master zu ihnen ins Wartezimmer treten. Seine Haltung wirkte eingesunken, und er war sichtlich nervös und unglücklich.

„Und? Worum ging es da drinnen so lange? Wer sind diese Leute?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Das Time Bureau wurde von einem ehemaligen Time-Master gegründet um die Zeitlinie zu schützen", erklärte Rip, „Und ja, ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt, aber der Direktor ist keiner von den korrupten Time-Masters gewesen. Man kann ihm trauen, er will wirklich nur dafür sorgen, dass alles so verläuft, wie es verlaufen soll."

„Darüber werden Sie beide sich wohl kaum stundenlang unterhalten haben", merkte Martin an.

„Nein, nicht darüber. Wir haben uns über die Zukunft der Legends unterhalten", erklärte Rip, „Nachdem es nun das Time Bureau gibt, werde unsere Dienste nicht länger benötigt."

Das hatten sie alle schon kommen sehen. Sie tauschten betroffene Blicke aus.

Schließlich meinte Mick: „Na und? Scheiß drauf, diese Leute haben uns keine Vorschriften zu machen! Lasst uns die _Waverider_ nehmen und von hier verschwinden!" Ray war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen.

„Ich sollte wohl deutlicher werden", seufzte Rip, „Unsere Dienste sind nicht länger erwünscht. Die Legends als Team sollen nicht mehr weiter durch die Zeit reisen und diese durcheinander bringen. Offensichtlich ist das Time Bureau der Meinung, dass die Legends dazu einzusetzen, die durch uns entstandenen Schwierigkeiten zu beheben, der Idee gleich käme, einen Nagel mit einer Kettensäge einschlagen zu wollen."

Sara schnaufte beleidigt. „Das ist ihre Meinung. Sie beeindruckt mich aber nicht. Gerade weil wir dieses Chaos angerichtet haben, sollten wir es wieder beseitigen. Mick hat recht. Lasst uns gehen", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Um es noch deutlicher zu sagen!", unterbrach Rip sie mit erhobener Stimme, „Das Time Bureau verbietet uns weiter durch die Zeit zu reisen, sei es um Anachronismen einzufangen oder um die Zeitlinie vor Manipulationen zu schützen. Sie haben die _Waverider_ konfisziert und sind bereit unser aller Gedächtnis zu löschen, wenn wir uns nicht fügen."

Das ließ selbst Sara inne halten.

„Das können die doch nicht so einfach tun, oder?", wandte sich Jax fragend an Rip.

„Ich fürchte, dass sie das sehr wohl können, Mister Jackson", erwiderte Rip, „Und ich muss zugeben, dass sie recht haben."

„Bitte?!", entfuhr es Sara, „Rip, du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben!"

Rip warf ihr einen kurzen traurigen Blick zu. „Es ist doch nur passend. Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der dieses Team gegründet hat, also sollte ich auch derjenige sein, der es auflöst", meinte er, „Ihr alle wurdet aus euren Leben gerissen um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, für die ihr nie ausgebildet wurdet. Das war viel verlangt und nicht richtig. Ihr solltet in euer richtiges Leben zurückkehren dürfen und dieses weiterleben."

„Ach? So wie Leonard und Carter Hall Nr. 1?!", warf Mick bitter ein.

Rip warf ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. „Keiner wird ihre Opfer vergessen oder das, was wir getan und erlitten haben, aber sie sind auch ein Grund dafür, warum ich mit dem Direktor übereinstimme. Ihr verdient eine Chance ein richtiges Leben zu leben", schloss er, „Die Legends werden von nun an nicht mehr durch die Zeit reisen. Amaya darf im Jahr 2017 bleiben, wenn sie das will, und ihr anderen gehört auch dort hin."

Ray fand das alles sehr verdächtig. Rips gesamte Körperhaltung und seine Argumente deuteten darauf hin, dass hinter all dem noch mehr steckte, als er sagte. Irgendetwas war im Gespräch mit diesem geheimnisvollen Direktor vorgefallen, so viel war offensichtlich, irgendetwas über das Rip nicht reden wollte.

Sara schien ähnlich zu denken, als sie fragte: „Die haben dich doch nicht etwa bedroht oder so was, oder?"

„Was? Nein, oh Gott nein, niemand hat mir Gewalt angetan oder angedroht", versicherte ihr Rip schnell. Er klang dabei zwar ehrlich aber, nun, sie alle wussten, dass Lügen zu Rips bevorzugten Hobbies gehörte.

„Nun, wenn das wirklich deine Meinung ist, dann schätze ich, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt", meinte Sara schließlich, „Aber wir bleiben natürlich alle zusammen. Wir mögen keine zeitreisenden Helden mehr sein, aber wir sind immer noch ein Team, ein Rudel. Wir bleiben doch wirklich alle zusammen, oder Rip?" Sie warf dem Omega einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Natürlich", versicherte er ihn schnell, „Natürlich bleiben wir alle zusammen. Wir suchen uns eine neue Operationsbasis, und dann sind wir weiterhin Helden."

Ray fand, dass das ja ganz nett klang, aber irgendwie hatte er seine Zweifel, dass alles wirklich so einfach werden würde.

Seine Zweifel sollten recht behalten.

* * *

 **6 Monate später**

„Und? Wie geht es euch Jungs so?", wollte Sara wissen. Sie traf sich mit Nate und Ray in Central City auf einen Kaffee und musterte beide sehr genau, fast so als würde sie erwarten angelogen zu werden.

„Gut, es geht mir gut", behauptete Ray, „Immerhin bin ich der größte Held von Silicon Valley."

„Und ich bin der zweitgrößte Held von Central City", meinte Nate schnell, „Und ich hatte ein Date. Ich meine, es sind bald sechs Monate, und das ist reicht doch aus als Trauerphase, findet ihr nicht?"

Die beiden anderen enthielten sich einen Kommentars dazu, und Sara fragte stattdessen nur: „Und lief es gut?"

„Oh, ja, ja, es lief wunderbar", log Nate, dem erst zu spät aufgefallen war, dass sein Date Amaya nicht nur ähnlich sah, sondern sogar die gleiche Frisur hatte, und der sehr enttäuscht gewesen war, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass besagte Lady ein Beta und kein Alpha war, „Du solltest auch mal wieder ausgehen, Ray. Du bist ein guter Fang, wirklich. Lass nicht zu, dass du vereinsamst."

„Ich vereinsame nicht", erwiderte Ray, „Und ich bin nicht Single, falls du das vergessen hast."

„Ach? Und wann hast du Mick das letzte Mal gesehen, oder auch nur mit ihm telefoniert?", schoss Nate zurück. Ray antwortete darauf nichts, sondern warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", schaltete sich Sara ein, „Mick hat mich angerufen. Julius Cäsar ist in Aruba aufgetaucht."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, fragte Nate: „Sind wir sicher, dass es der echte Julius Cäsar ist? Ich meine, wir alle wissen, dass Mick gerne und viel trinkt, und vor zwei Monaten hat er mich angerufen, weil er dachte, er hätte den echten Elvis gesehen, dabei sah der Kerl dem King nicht mal ähnlich und konnte auch nicht singen, also…" Er konnte Rays Blick auf sich ruhen spüren und verstummte. Vermutlich war Rays letztes Gespräch mit Mick länger als zwei Monate her.

„Diesmal hat er mich angerufen, und das hätte er nicht getan, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre", meinte Sara, „Jungs, das ist unsere Chance dem Time Bureau zu beweisen, dass wir zu etwas Nütze sein können. Lasst uns eine letzte Mission durchführen und diesen Snobs beweisen, dass die Legends wissen, was sie tun."

Ray und Nate wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Oh, ja bitte!", rief Ray dann schnell aus. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie mehr!", entfuhr es Nate zur gleichen Zeit.

Sara strahlte die beiden Omegas an. „Gut, dann lasst uns loslegen!", meinte sie, „Auf ins Time Bureau. Ich weiß zufälliger Weise, wo sie ihr Hauptbüro stationiert haben, und habe eine Zugangskarte!"

Ray und Nate wechselten wieder einen Blick. „Du hast Rip beklaut, oder?", fragte Ray dann.

„Liebende teilen alles", belehrte Sara ihn, „Selbst klassifizierte Informationen und geheime Zugangspässe."

Nate ersparte sich eine Antwort darauf. Er würde nur zu gerne alles mit irgendjemanden teilen, aber es war ihm ja nicht bestimmt gewesen, nicht wahr?

„Dann auf ins Abenteuer", meinte er stattdessen, „Ich wollte es ja zuerst nicht zugeben, aber Kid Flash macht es jedem anderen Helden in Central City ziemlich schwer ebenfalls ein Held zu sein, weil er immer schon vorher da ist oder schneller im Feinde verprügeln ist. Es juckt mich richtig in den Fingern zur Abwechslung mal wieder etwas Nützliches zu tun."

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Und damit beginnt der vierte Teil. Ja, es wäre besser, wenn man beim Lesen dieser Fic den Beginn der 3. Staffel bereits kennen würde, aber ich werde mich bemühen so zu schreiben, dass auch alles verständlich bleibt, wenn man die entsprechenden Folgen noch nicht kennt._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Ich hab eins deiner Kasinos ausgeraubt

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.1_

* * *

 **2\. Ich hab mal eins deiner Kasinos ausgeraubt**

* * *

Die Aruba-Con machte Spaß, und abgesehen davon gab es hier am Strand niemanden, der Mick vorwurfsvoll ansah, wenn er sich gleich am Morgen zu betrinken begann. Und außerdem hatte er endlich mal Urlaub.

Die Dinge waren also gut so, wie sie waren. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Doch dann tauchte der Römer auf, auf einem Pferd noch dazu, und stellte sich als Julius Cäsar vor. Wenn Mick nicht bereits so betrunken gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihm vermutlich eine bessere Begrüßung als „Ich hab mal eins deiner Kasinos ausgebraucht, in Vegas" eingefallen, aber na ja, zumindest war es ihm gelungen den Mann zu überwältigen und an einen Stuhl zu fesseln, also war es zumindest ein halber Sieg.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich um einen dieser Ananismen, oder wie auch immer die hießen, handelte, sprich um den echten Cäsar. Und da es nicht so war wie damals bei Elvis, musste Mick nicht extra den Schönling anrufen um zu bestätigen, was vor sich ging, sondern er konnte sich direkt an Sara wenden. Immerhin war sie der Boss, und das hier war die Chance, auf die sie alle seit Monaten warteten – ihre Chancen allen zu beweisen, dass sie genauso gut wie das Time Bureau mit zeitversetzten Leuten umgehen konnten. Was der erste Schritt auf dem Weg war, der dazu führen sollte, dass sie ihr Schiff zurückbekamen.

Bevor er Sara anrief, schwebte Micks Daumen kurz über einen gewissen Namen mit „R" über ihren, aber wie immer in den letzten Monaten, drückte er nicht auf diesen Namen, sondern scrollte weiter zu Sara, um sie über die Lage zu informieren.

Sie befahl ihm seinen Gefangenen im Auge zu behalten und versprach bald aufzutauchen. Und dabei hörte sie sich überaus zufrieden an. _Sieh mal einer an, offenbar habe ich zur Abwechslung doch mal was richtig gemacht._ Ja, es war richtig gewesen Sara zu informieren, sie würde alle nötigen Entscheidungen treffen, was Mick ersparte eigene zu treffen, denn sie alle wussten, dass er darin nicht besonders gut war.

Den an den Stuhl gefesselten Römer zu bewachen war zuerst ganz witzig. Cäsar war kein Alpha, sondern ein Beta, was in den wenigsten Filmen so war, Mick aber eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschte. Auch mit dem Bestechungsversuch hatte er gerechnet. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass es dem Scheißkerl tatsächlich gelingen würde zu entkommen.

 _Vielleicht stimmt es doch, vielleicht trinke ich zu viel._ Aber seit sein Omega weg war, sah Mick einfach keinen Grund mehr seine Tage nicht damit zuzubringen all seine Gedanken und Sorgen in Alkohol zu ertränken. Aber die einzige Aufgabe, die man ihm seit Monaten zugewiesen hatte, zu versauen, nun das wäre ihm wohl nicht passiert, wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre.

Natürlich stürmte er den fliehenden Römer sofort hinterher. Doch der Scheißkerl hatte einen ziemlichen Vorsprung und tauchte in der Masse der Aruba-Con-Feiernden unter. Und die waren alle so ähnlich gekleidet wie Cäsar. _Verdammt._

Und das war natürlich der Augenblick, in dem Sara auftauchen musste. Mit allen drei Omegas im Schlepptau sowie dieser Alpha-Tussi, die ihr Team runter gemacht hatte. Allein ihr Anblick reichte aus um Mick zum Knurren zu bringen.

„Du hast ihn entkommen lassen?! Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?!", empörte sich Sara.

„Falls Julius Cäsar überhaupt jemals hier war, was ich bezweifle", ergänzte die Alpha-Tussi.

„Agent Sharpe, ich bin sicher, dass Sara uns nicht hierher gebeten hätte, wenn nicht absolut sicher wäre, dass…", begann der Engländer, aber Mick hörte ihm gar nicht weiter zu, da er Cäsar erblickte - zumindest dachte er das. Knurrend stürzte er sich auf den Beta im roten Umhang und hielt ihn dann triumphierend den anderen unter die Nasen.

„Hier bitte."

„Das ist Julius Cäsar?", wunderte sich die Alpha-Tussi mit mehr Zweifel in ihrer Stimme als Mick recht war. Wütend knurrte er sie an.

„Von wegen!", protestierte der gefangene Beta, „Was stimmt denn mit euch nicht? Lasst mich runter oder mein Vater verklagt euch!" Wer auch immer er war, er war definitiv nicht der Beta, den Mick zuvor gefangen gehalten hatte. Widerwillig ließ er den Kerl los, der sich daraufhin schimpfend aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich wusste ja gleich, dass ich meine Zeit hier vergeude", meinte die Alpha-Tussi, „Rekrut Hunter, wir sehen uns im Hauptquartier, wenn Sie das hier geklärt haben." Dann verschwand sie durch so eines ihrer Portal-Dinger.

Der Engländer wandte sich Sara zu. „Das ist nicht das, was wir besprochen haben!", erklärte er in diesem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall, den er so gut beherrschte, „Jetzt wird es uns um einiges schwerer fallen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Team wieder zuzulassen!"

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir den echten Cäsar hätten!", verteidigte sich Sara, „Ich wusste nicht, dass Rory so betrunken ist."

„Ich bin nicht _so_ betrunken!", mischte sich Mick ein, „Er war wirklich hier!"

„So wie Elvis, Mick?", warf der Schönling ungefragt ein, was Mick ihn mit einem düsteren Blick dankte.

„Wieso glaubst du überhaupt irgendeine Geschichte, die er dir auftischt, wenn es schon mal Vorfälle dieser Art gab? Hättest du nicht wenigstens vorher überprüfen können, ob etwas an dieser Geschichte dran ist? Jetzt steht ihr wie Idioten da, und dadurch stehe auch ich wie ein Idiot da, weil ich euch geglaubt habe", fuhr Rip fort sich zu beschweren.

„Ach, es geht dir also nur um deinen Ruf, ja?", giftete Sara zurück, „Oder denkst du langsam auch, dass wir alle inkompetent wären? Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, dir zu erlauben dich dem Time Bureau anzuschließen."

„Mir zu _erlauben?_ Als ob ich deine Erlaubnis dazu bräuchte um irgendetwas zu tun! Ich mag ein Omega sein, aber ich gehöre mir selber und nicht dir!", erwiderte der Engländer wütend.

Während Mami und Papi heftig weiterstritten, waren Mick, Nate, und Ray ein wenig zurückgetreten und versuchten nicht so genau den Streit zu achten. Mick versuchte außerdem nicht zu sehr in Rays Richtung zu sehen, oder zu versuchen seinen Duft aufzunehmen, oder dem Impuls nachzugeben ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

Stattdessen sah er sich seufzend um und sehnte sich nach einem Bier. Und dann witterte er ihn. Den echten Cäsar. _Ich wusste doch, dass ich nicht verrückt bin!_

Brüllend stürzte los auf den Mann zu, den er suchte, und hörte nicht auf die anderen, als sie erschrocken seinen Namen ausriefen. Das hier war eine Frage seines Stolzes, er war kein nutzloser Säufer, der den Unterschied zwischen Phantasie und Wirklichkeit nicht mehr feststellen konnte, oh nein, er war ein stolzer Alpha-Krieger, und er würde sich nicht von einem dahergelaufenen römischen Feldherren vor aller Welt (nun zumindest vor den Leuten, deren Meinung ihn juckte, also vor seinem Rudel) zum Narren machen lassen.

Oh nein, das würde er nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Denn wenn er Erfolg hatte und besagten Feldherren einfangen würde, nun, dann würde vielleicht alles endlich wieder so werden wie es sein sollte. So wie zuvor.

* * *

 **6 Monate zuvor**

Der erste Streit drehte sich, wie es eigentlich vorher zu sehen gewesen war, um den Standort ihres Hauptquartiers. Sara war eigentlich für Star City, da ihr Vater und ihre Freunde dort lebten, aber Martins Familie lebt in Central City, genau wie Jaxs Mutter, und außerdem war auch StarLabs hier, was in Punkto verbündete Organisation gegenüber Team Arrow ziemlich im Vorteil war.

Also beschlossen sie sich in Central City niederzulassen, und zu ihrem Hauptquartier wurde das Lagerhaus auserkoren, in dem die Legends gemeinsam mit Arrow, Flash, und Supergirl trainiert hatten um gegen die Dominators antreten zu können.

Rip hatte sich eigentlich ein leeres Lagerhaus vorgestellt, aber es gab hier doch noch ein paar Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die herumlagen. Offenbar hatte irgendjemand verabsäumt nach dem Sieg über die Dominators aufzuräumen.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht", meinte Ray, „Etwas leer noch, aber nicht schlecht. Wir haben Computer, ein paar von Olivers Pfeilen (lässt er die eigentlich überall herumliegen?) und einige Waffen. Und viel Platz…."

„Ich könnte das hier so einrichten wie die JSA ihre Trainingshallen eingerichtet hat", bot Amaya an, „Wir waren immer darauf vorbereitet in unseren Hauptquartieren zu trainieren. Wir brauchen nur ein paar Fitnessgeräte und vielleicht ein bisschen Militärausrüstung."

Sara nickte. „Das hört sich gut an", meinte Sara, „Fang am besten gleich Morgen damit an. Diese Computer hier sind keine Gideon, aber sie sollten auf den neusten technischen Stand sein, zumindest waren sie das 2016 noch. … Oh, mein Gott, Gideon, das Time Bureau wird ihr doch nichts antun, oder?!" Sie wandte sich fragend Rip zu.

Dieser hatte diese Frage eigentlich bereits früher erwartet gehabt. „Nein, keine Sorge, das Time Bureau wird sich nicht an Gideons Programmierung vergreifen. Sie und die _Waverirder_ werden einfach nur anderweitig eingesetzt werden." Zumindest dafür hatte er gesorgt. Gideon war immer für ihn da gewesen, das war das Mindeste, das er ihr schuldete.

„Es wäre mir trotzdem lieber, sie wäre hier bei uns", seufzte Jax.

Allgemeinenes Schweigen kehrte ein, weil ihm darin alle zustimmten. Gideon gehörte genauso sehr zu ihrem Team wie sie alle anderen auch. Doch nun waren sie von ihr getrennt worden und würden sie so bald wohl nicht wieder treffen.

„Nun, immerhin haben wir nun ein Hauptquartier", merkte Martin an, „Es ist kein StarLabs, aber wir haben eine Operationsbasis. Das ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung."

Alle nickten. „Ja", meinte Sara, „Wir sollten das feiern."

„Ihr solltet das feiern. Ich sollte dringend nach Hause gehen. Clarissa weiß inzwischen vermutlich nicht einmal mehr, wie ich aussehe. Und ich möchte Lily sehen", berichtigte sie Martin.

 _Wer ist Lily?_ , wunderte sich Rip. Eine Art Haustier vielleicht?

„Oh, mein Gott, ja nach Hause!", rief Sara an, „Daran habe ich bisher noch gar nicht gedacht! Weiß jeder, wo er über Nacht unterkommen kann? Ich meine, wir können nicht alle zu Martin oder Jax ziehen."

„Ja", bestätigte Jax.

„Was?", entfuhr es Martin hingegen, „Hattet ihr etwa alle vor bei mir einzuziehen?!"

„Meine Mom ist vor einigen Jahren umgezogen und hat ein Haus hier", bot Dr. Heywood an.

„Oh, nein, wir ziehen nicht wieder alle in den Keller deiner Mom, Nate", meinte Sara sofort.

„Sind ihre Sandwiches in dieser Realität auch so gut?", wollte Mister Rory wissen.

Dr. Heywood öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Sara unterbrach ihn. „Antworte nicht darauf", befahl sie ihm, „Es gibt Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Ich kann bei meiner eigenen Mom unterkommen. Nate bei seiner. Amaya, ich nehme an, du willst zu Nate ziehen? Rip, du kannst bei mir einziehen, wenn du das möchtest. … Zumindest solange, bis du etwas Eigenes gefunden hast."

Rip war einen Moment sprachlos, nickte dann aber. Ihr Beziehungsstatus war nach wie vor unsicher. Zusammenziehen wäre da doch wohl etwas übertrieben. Oder nicht?

„Ich habe einen Unterschlupf hier in der Gegend", meinte Mister Rory, „Schmalzlocke kann mit mir kommen. Zumindest fürs Erste." Ray wirkte ob dieser Aussage zuerst erfreut und dann etwas enttäuscht. Offenbar war Rip nicht der Einzige, dessen Beziehungsstatus ungeklärt war.

„Nun, damit wären alles fürs Erste untergebracht. Und wenn es Probleme geben sollte, da sind immer noch Ciscos Couch und die von Barry und Iris", meinte Sara, „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir morgen als erstes beginnen uns Wohnungen zu suchen."

Das klang vernünftig, aber Rip konnte sehen, dass es nicht allen behagte. „Ich weiß nicht, sollten wir vielleicht nicht besser alle zusammen ziehen? Ich meine, wir sind doch ein Team. Und ein Rudel", warf Ray ein, „Sollten wir uns nicht Irgendwas suchen, was Platz genug für uns alle bietet?"

Irgendwie entsprach das auch Rips Wunsch, aber er hätte es niemals gewagt das auszusprechen. Die Hälfte der Zeit über wollte er die anderen am liebsten gar nicht um sich haben, aber der Gedanke daran sie aus den Augen zu verlieren, nicht zu wissen, wo sie waren, zerriss ihm das Herz. Auf der _Waverider_ waren sie alle zusammen gewesen, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Aber das ging nun nicht mehr so einfach.

„Du meinst so eine Art Villa, mit Zimmern für uns alle?", fragte Dr. Heywood und schien diesen Gedanken gar nicht so absurd zu finden.

„Martin möchte bei seiner Frau leben, Leute", erinnerte Sara die Omegas, wobei es auffällig war, dass Martin selbst nicht derjenige gewesen war, der darauf hingewiesen hatte.

„Ähm", räusperte dieser sich dann, „Wir werden uns jeden Tag hier sehen, bei der Arbeit, vergesst das nicht. Und in unserer Freizeit können wir uns besuchen. Und ich kann mich ja umhören, ob in unserer Nachbarschaft Häuser zum Verkauf stehen, dann könnten einige von euch vielleicht dort einziehen. Ich denke, dass Miss Jiwe und Dr. Heywood sicher kein Problem damit hätten sich ein Haus mit Raymond und Mister Rory zu teilen, und mit Sara und Captain Hunter. Jax könnte dort auch einziehen, wenn er das möchte."

„Oh ja, klar, warum nicht", meinte Jax, auch wenn er nicht gerade begeister klang, sondern eher gönnerhaft.

Okay, hier lief offensichtlich „beruhigen wir die Omegas" ab. Und es schien sogar zu funktionieren, Ray wirkte so als würde ihm diese Vorstellung gefallen, und Dr. Heywood schien auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

„Nun, es wird vielleicht eng werden, aber auf der _Waverider_ war es auch eng", meinte Miss Jiwe kompromissbereit.

„Wir könnten uns ein Haus ergaunern, und es niemals abbezahlen. Das funktioniert meistens für längere Zeit als man denkt", meinte Mister Rory sichtbar begeistert.

„Nein, nein, Leute, das ist doch…", begann Sara, „Das können wir nicht tun. Nicht wenn wir ein Superheldenteam sein wollen. Ein paar von uns können zusammen leben, ja sicher, aber doch nicht so gut wie alle. Damit wären unsere Geheimidentitäten futsch. Ich weiß, ihr macht euch Sorgen. Es verändert sich gerade viel, aber Martin hat recht: Wir werden uns jeden Tag hier in unserem Hauptquartier sehen. Und natürlich werden wir uns auch privat treffen. Aber auf der _Waverider_ haben wir uns manchmal auch längere Zeit nicht gesehen, oder? Wir sind doch nicht co-abhängig oder so etwas. Und jeder braucht seinen Freiraum. Ich meine, wollt ihr wirklich alle einen gemeinsamen Haushalt führen? Das hat doch schon auf der _Waverider_ nicht funktioniert."

„Ach was, Schmalzlocke macht das doch gut", meinte Mister Rory wenig hilfreich.

„Ach? Dann soll es also ewig so weiter gehen, ja? Ray, der Hausomega, soll weiterhin allen anderen hinterher putzen? Soll das so ablaufen? Ich meine, wie schwer ist es so zu essen, dass nicht alles rund um einen herum verdreckt wird?!", beschwerte sich Ray nun eindeutig verärgert.

Mister Rory blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Versuchst du gerade mich scharf zu machen?", wunderte er sich.

„Was? Nein, ich meine das Ernst!", empörte sich Ray.

„Das reicht", mischte sich Sara ein, „Das ist eine Sache zwischen euch beiden, aber genau das meine ich doch: Im Moment geht alles sehr schnell. Und dadurch kann es zu Problemen kommen. Wir haben die _Waverider_ und Gideon verloren. Das bedeutet, dass wir uns als allererstes an diese Tatsache gewöhnen müssen. Alles andere kommt danach. Und wir sind auch nicht mehr unter uns. Wenn wir in Central City leben wollen, dann leben wir wieder in einer Stadt, wo auch andere Leute leben. Alphas, Betas, und Omegas. Außerdem sind wir nicht die einzigen Helden hier. Barry und sein Team leben auch hier. Wir müssen mit ihnen kooperieren und darauf achten, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht in die Quere kommen. Und wir müssen uns daran gewöhnen, dass wir nicht immer zusammen sein können. Denn es gibt da noch ein Thema, das wir bisher noch nicht besprochen haben. Martin hat immer noch seinen Lehrstuhl, aber wer von uns hat ansonsten noch einen Job? Nate, du bist verschwunden ohne ein Wort. Denkst du, dass du deinen Job noch hast? Ray gilt als tot. Und meine Zeiten als Barkeeperin sind lange vorbei. Und leider brauchen wir aber trotzdem Geld zum Leben. Gerade, wenn wir uns Wohnungen oder gar Häuser anschaffen wollen."

„Ich habe Geld zur Seite gelegt. Für schlechte Zeiten", bot sich Mister Rory an.

Sara warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Geld, das wir nicht annehmen werden", erwiderte sie, „Und wir können nur eine gewisse Zeitspanne lang von unserem Ersparten leben oder uns von unseren Eltern aushalten lassen."

„Aber es ist doch nicht so, als ob wir nichts tun würden, ich meine, wir sind Helden", merkte Dr. Heywood an, „Wir geben der Gesellschaft etwas zurück."

Nun warf Sara ihm einen strengen Blick zu und meinte: „Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig dich von deiner Mom aushalten zu lassen. Und außerdem, wie ich bereits sagte: Geheimidentitäten. Es soll nicht jeder gleich wissen, dass wir die Legends sind, wenn er uns trifft."

„Die JSA wurde von der Regierung bezahlt", warf Miss Jiwe ein, „Und wir haben mit der Regierung während des Dominators-Zwischenfall zusammengearbeitet. Können wir nicht wieder ein ähnliche Arrangement mit ihr treffen?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Amaya, wir sind nicht länger im Krieg. Die Regierung hat bereits genug eigene Organisationen, die ihre Interessen vertreten, und deren Angestellte von ihr bezahlt werden. Zivilisten werden sicher nicht als eigenes Team angeheuert. Und wenn wir uns Argus oder einer ähnlichen Organisation anschließen würden, dann müssten wir damit rechnen getrennt zu werden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Mick … nun ja, ein ziemliches langes Strafregister hat."

Mister Rory zuckte daraufhin die Schultern, als wäre das alles nicht seine Schuld. „Wie gesagt, ich habe Geld", meinte er nur.

Sara seufzte. „Das ist nicht der Punkt, Mick", meinte sie müde.

„Und was genau ist der Punkt?", wollte Ray wissen, „Ich meine, du sprichst von Jobs, und Wohnungen, und Änderungen. Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass wir alle zusammen bleiben. Bleiben wir etwa nicht alle zusammen?" Sein Gesicht verbarg keine Sekunde lang seine Sorge, dass die Antwort darauf negativ ausfallen könnte.

„Doch natürlich bleiben wir alle zusammen", versicherte ihm Sara, „Aber der Punkt ist, dass es nicht mehr so sein wird wie zuvor. Die Dinge werden sich ändern. Aber das muss nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache sein. Ich will nur, dass ihr euch darauf einstellt, dass es von nun an anders sein wird. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir kein Team mehr sind, oder dass dieses Rudel zerbrechen wird, okay?"

Ray nickte. „Okay", meinte er. Auch die anderen nickten. Nur Rip nicht.

Denn er wusste es besser. Er kannte die Zukunft, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er wusste, dass sie als Rudel auseinanderbrechen würden. Er kannte auch sein Rudel, und er wusste, wie sie waren, und worauf es ihnen im Leben ankam.

Die einzige Frage, die er sich stellte, war die, wer es sein würde, der als erster gehen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Im Zuge dieser Fic bin ich gezwungen eine Zeitlinie für die Ereignisse aus „Legends", „Flash", und „Arrow" zu entwickeln._

 _Da das Außer-Kontrolle-Geraten der Speed-Force in den Nachrichten zu sehen war, als Nate Geburtstag hatte und Amaya Mari sah, nehme ich an, dass die Legends nach 2017 zurückgekehrt sind, bevor das Staffelfinale von „Flash" stattfand. Da „Legends" ein paar Folgen weniger hatte, ist diese Annahme wohl auch gerechtfertigt - sprich in der Vergangenheitshandlung passieren die Konfrontation mit Savitar und die Ereignisse auf Lian Yu erst noch._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Rubicon

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.1 und vage Spoiler für 3.4/3.5_

* * *

 **3\. Rubicon**

* * *

Amaya wurde erst verspätet klar, dass die Tatsache, dass Nathaniel sie mit nach Hause nahm, zugleich auch bedeutete, dass er sie seiner Mutter vorstellen würde. War ihm das überhaupt klar? Oder war das der Grund, warum er sie überhaupt erst nach Hause mitnahm? Wollte er, dass sie seine Mutter kennenlernte? War ihre Beziehung schon so weit vorgeschritten, dass er von ihr erwartete, dass sie offiziell bei seinen Eltern um ihn warb? Aber gehörte das nicht eigentlich zu den Dingen, die laut ihm nicht mehr üblich waren?

Zu Amayas Zeiten gehörte es sich durchaus, dass ein Alpha, der einem Omega den Hof machte, zuerst die Erlaubnis dazu von dessen Eltern einholte. Doch in ihren speziellen Fall war es dafür ein wenig zu spät, oder nicht?

Nathaniel schien zu bemerken, dass sie nervös wurde. „Stimmt was nicht?", wunderte er sich, „Dir wird doch hoffentlich nicht gerade klar, dass es ein großer Fehler war in der Zukunft bleiben zu wollen, oder? Weil, das wäre dann sehr mieses Timing."

„Nein, nein", beruhigte Amaya ihn schnell, „Das ist es nicht. Ich habe keine Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung."

Nate musterte sie mir gerunzelter Stirn. „Was ist dann los? … Oh, es geht darum, dass du meine Mutter kennenlernen wirst, nicht wahr?!", wurde ihm dann klar, „Keine Sorge, sie ist eine wunderbare Frau, du wirst sie lieben. Ihre Sandwiches sind nicht nur in Doomworld gut."

Amaya war sich nicht sicher, in wie fern diese Information sie beruhigen sollte, aber vielleicht wollte Nathaniel sie mit dieser Aussage nur ablenken um ihr ihre Nervosität zu nehmen, was ihm sogar gelang. Zumindest so lange bis sie das Haus seiner Mutter erreichten und dieses betraten.

„Mom?! Ich bin's!", rief Nathaniel, nachdem sie eingetreten waren, und dann waren Schritte zu hören. Der unverwechselbare Geruch von Beta schlug Amaya entgegen - ein Geruch, an den sie sich während ihrer Zeit bei der JSA gewöhnt hatte, der aber durch ihre Mitgliedschaft bei den Legends durch den ständigen Hintergrunds-Geruch einer Geschlechtermischung ersetzt worden war. Erst nun, da sie den altbekannten Beta-Geruch wahrnahm, wurde ihr klar, dass er ihr immer künstlich und unnatürlich erschienen war, und sie den natürlichen Geruch eines Rudels oder Dorfes, das auf Vertretern aller drei Geschlechter bestand, bevorzugte.

„Nathaniel, bist du das?!", drang eine weibliche Stimme durch das Haus, und Amaya und Nate wandten sich der Hausherrin zu, doch diese kam nicht alleine in das Vorzimmer hinter der Eingangstür getreten. Ein männlicher Beta war bei ihr, und sein Anblick brachte Nate dazu sich zu versteifen.

„Hank", stellte er tonlos fest, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier sein würdest."

Das war also Hank Heywood, Nates Vater und Henrys Sohn. Wenn sie ihn genau ansah, dann konnte Amaya Ähnlichkeiten mit beiden anderen Heywoods in seiner Gestalt entdecken, trotzdem wirkte er nicht so, wie sie sich Nathaniels Vater oder Henrys Sohn vorgestellt hätte. Er trug eine Brille, war schlank, aber nicht so muskulös wie sein Sohn oder sein Vater, sein Haar war grau, und seine Augen kalt. Wie seine Frau war er ein Beta, doch wo sie Wärme ausstrahlte, ging von ihm Ablehnung aus.

„Wo sollte ich denn auch sonst sein, nachdem unser einziger Sohn vor Monaten spurlos verschwunden ist und es offenbar nicht einmal für nötig befunden hat uns wissen zu lassen, dass er noch lebt?", lauteten die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund, die Amaya zu hören bekam, „Deine Mutter war verzweifelt. Du hast uns ja schon öfter aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen, aber dieses Mal war wirklich die Krönung. Wo hast du gesteckt?!" Er musterte Amaya mit einem kalten feindseligen Blick, den sie, wenn er von einem anderen Alpha gekommen wäre, für eine Herausforderung gehalten hätte. „Und wer ist das?"

Nun schien Nathaniels Mutter Amaya zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, bisher war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Nathaniel fokussiert gewesen, doch nun musterte sie Amaya mit einem kaum freundlicheren Blick als ihr Mann.

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Heywoods ihr die Schuld an dem Verschwinden ihres Sohnes zuschoben. _Wie es scheint, werde ich wohl ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu meinen Schwiegereltern haben._

„Das ist Amaya", stellte Nathaniel sie vor, „Sie ist mein Alpha."

Die Blicke seiner Eltern wurde daraufhin noch kälter, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Ist sie das, ja?", meinte Hank Heywood zweifelnd, „Und ich nehme an, sie ist der Grund dafür, warum du dich seit Monaten bei keinem von uns beiden gemeldet hast?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt", räumte Nate ein, „Genau genommen, habe ich Amaya erst kennengelernt, nachdem ich _verschwunden bin_ , so wie ihr es nennt. … Lebt ihr jetzt wieder zusammen?"

Hank gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich, während seine Frau meinte: „Ja, Nathaniel, dein Vater und ich haben unsere Differenzen beigelegt, aber darum geht es im Moment nicht. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Nathaniel seufzte tief. „Nun, ich habe mich einer Gruppe zeitreisender Superhelden angeschlossen", erklärte er dann, „Amaya hier etwa stammt in Wahrheit aus den 1940'er Jahren und war eine Teamkollegin von Großvater Henry. Mein Team und ich waren damit beauftragt die Zeitlinie zu bewahren und vor Veränderungen zu schützen. Und das war kurz gesagt das, womit ich in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt war. Mit dem und mit dem Verhindern einer Alien-Invasion letzten Herbst. Oh, und Großvater Henry habe ich auch kennengelernt. Ich weiß nun, was aus ihm wurde, und wie er starb."

Beide Elternteile starrten Nate groß und ungläubig an. An ihrer Stelle hätte Amaya so eine verrückte Geschichte vermutlich auch nicht geglaubt, wenn man sie ihr einfach so zwischen Tür und Angel serviert hätte. „Es ist wahr", meinte sie deswegen schnell, „Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu glauben ist, aber jedes Wort stimmt. Henry Heywood war ein Freund von mir, er war ein sehr tapferer Mann, ein brillanter Taktiker und ein guter Sänger. Ich vermisse ihn jeden Tag."

Schweigen kehrte im Vorzimmer ein. Dann meinte Mrs. Heywood langsam: „Du warst letzten Herbst am Verhindern einer Alien-Invasion beteiligt, nachdem du bereits verschwunden warst, und hast dich nicht bei uns gemeldet?!"

Nate seufzte und murmelte: „Wir hätten doch bei Professor Stein schlafen sollen."

„Und welche Funktion kommt dir genau in diesem Superheldenteam zu, von dem du sprichst?", erkundigte sich Hank schneidend, „Bist du der Historiker, der feststellt, dass sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat? Könntest du das nicht auch von zu Hause aus erledigen?"

„Nein, das könnte ich nicht, und es wäre zu kompliziert dir jetzt zu erklären warum, aber ja, das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich tue, aber nicht nur. Das Wichtigste habe ich euch ja noch gar nicht erzählt: Ich wurde von meiner Hämophilie geheilt und habe jetzt Superkräfte. Seht her!", erläuterte Nate und wurde dann vor den Augen seiner Eltern zu Stahl.

Die beiden starrten ihn groß an. „Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink", murmelte Hank dann und verschwand ins Innere des Hauses.

„Was meinst du damit, du wurdest von deiner Hämophilie geheilt?!", wunderte sich seine Mutter, „Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Nun, nein, an sich nicht, aber das war eine Nebenwirkung des Serums, das mir diese Kräfte gegeben hat", erklärte ihr Sohn immer noch in stählener Form.

„Und warum hast du dieses Serum überhaupt genommen, in deinem Zustand?!", wollte seine Mutter daraufhin wissen.

Nate zögerte sichtlich. „Nun…"

„Du lagst im Sterben, nicht wahr? Weil du dich diesem … _Team_ angeschlossen hast und bei einer deiner Doctor Who-Missionen schwer verletzt wurdest!", vermutete seine Mutter mit Kummer in der Stimme, „Weil du auch niemals auf dich Acht gibst! Warum hast dich überhaupt in Gefahr begeben? Du hattest einen gut bezahlten Job an der Uni, war dir das nicht genug? Aber, du hast ja noch niemals daran gedacht vorsichtig zu sein, nicht wahr? Jetzt brauche ich auch einen Drink."

Im Anschluss an diese Worte verschwand auch sie ins Innere des Hauses, vermutlich dorthin, wo sich ihr Mann gerade aufhielt.

Nate wandte sich Amaya zu. „Das erste, was wir morgen in der Früh tun, ist damit zu beginnen uns eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen", meinte er.

Amaya seufzte tief. „Nathaniel, hast du es wirklich verabsäumt deine Eltern darüber zu informieren, dass du auf unbestimmte Zeit verreist, sowohl bevor du aufgebrochen bist um die Legends zu suchen als auch während der Invasion der Dominators?", vergewisserte sie sich dann resignierend.

„Nun … ja. Aber du hast ja gesehen, wie sie sind!", verteidigte sich Nathaniel, „Ständig überbesorgt und ohne jedes Vertrauen in mich und meine Fähigkeiten! Ich wollte mir doch nur die Diskussionen ersparen! Ich dachte doch, ich würde nur ein paar Wochen weg sein, weil wir ja Zeitreisende sind…."

 _Wir hätten wirklich bei Professor Stein übernachten sollen,_ dachte Amaya bekümmert, _Aber, wer hätte das ahnen können? Nun, ich hätte es ahnen müssen, nicht wahr? Immerhin kenne ich Nathaniel. Er ist mein Omega._ Nun, das bedeutete aber auch, dass sie jetzt wohl Verantwortung übernehmen musste.

„Wir werden jetzt zu deinen Eltern gehen und ihnen noch einmal genau und ausführlich erklären, wo du in den letzten Monaten warst, was du getan hast, was dabei mir dir passiert ist, und warum du dich nicht gemeldet hast", meinte sie bestimmt, „Und wenn sie danach zustimmen uns hier übernachten zu lassen, dann können wir uns glücklich schätzen. Ansonsten suchen wir uns ein Hotel, da das Mindeste ist, was wir tun können, um ihnen noch mehr Kummer zu ersparen."

„Aber, Amaya, das ist doch … Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, und ich habe schon vor Jahren festgestellt, dass es das Beste für sie ist, wenn sie nicht alles darüber wissen, was ich tue. Sie machen sich ansonsten nur Sorgen", protestierte Nate, „Und wenn ich ihnen alles erzähle, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass sie mich nie wieder aus dem Haus lassen! Und ich will nicht schon wieder vor Gericht ziehen!"

Die Familie Heywood gab dem Wort „Familiendrama" eine ganz neue Bedeutung. „Wir müssen ja nicht ins Detail gehen, was gewisse Dinge angeht, aber Nathaniel, sie sind deine Eltern, sie haben mehr verdient als ein trotziges Statement und die Bitte dich hier schlafen zu lassen. Okay?", beharrte Amaya.

Nathaniel seufzte erneut. „Ja, Alpha", meinte er dann, „Ich schätze damit hast du recht. Es war irgendwie mies sie nicht wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Und das über so lange Zeit hinweg."

„Eben. Nun komm schon, Omega, wir sollte uns lieber beeilen, bevor deine Eltern noch so betrunken sind wie Mick an einem guten Tag", erwiderte Amaya und ging voraus ins Innere des Hauses.

Hoffentlich lief es zumindest bei den anderen etwas besser als bei ihnen.

* * *

 **6 Monate später**

* * *

Jax betätigte die Türklingel am Haus der Steins und wartete dann ab. Er war nervös, versuchte aber dieses Gefühl so gut er konnte zu unterdrücken, da er nicht wollte, dass der Graue sofort wissen würde, was los war.

Das Lästige an ihrer psychischen Verbindung war, dass es ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unmöglich war Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben, und das gehörte durchaus zu den größeren Schattenseiten im Leben von Firestorm.

 _Wenn er mir noch einmal eine SMS mit „Gut gemacht, Jefferson!" schickt, nachdem ich Sex hatte, dann müssen wir mal ein ernstes Gespräch über diese Schattenseiten führen, soviel ist sicher._ Zumindest darum ging es heute aber zum Glück nicht.

Martin öffnete die Tür und war sichtlich überrascht Jax zu sehen. „Jefferson! Was machst du denn hier?!", wunderte er sich laut, „Bis zu unserer wöchentlichen Verschmelzung ist es doch noch ein paar Tage hin!"

Natürlich musste genau in diesem Moment ein Nachbar am Haus vorbeigehen, der ihnen, nachdem er das gehört hatte, einen überaus irritierten Blick zuwarf. Wenn nicht sowieso schon die ganze Nachbarschaft denken würde, dass Professor Stein offenbar eine Affäre mit einem jungen schwarzen männlichen Beta hatte, was weder seine Frau noch seine Tochter zu stören schien, dann hätte Jax dieser Zwischenfall wohl schwerer getroffen, doch da dieser Zug bereits abgefahren war, nahm er den Moment lediglich als weiteren Punkt auf seiner langen „Mein Leben seit ich zu Firestorm wurde"-Nachteil-Liste hin.

„Ja, Grauer, ich wollte mit dir reden, weil … Oh, hallo, Lily!" Jax unterbrach sich und wurde von einer Lily Stein umarmt, die um einiges mehr Platz in Anspruch nahm als üblicherweise. „Lily, wow, du bist…" Er unterbrach sich, als Lily ihn streng ansah und fragte: „Ich bin was?"

Jax erstarrte für einen Moment und fragte sich, wie er sich aus diesen verbalen Faux-Pas wieder herausreden konnte, doch dann meinte Lily dankenswerterweise: „Nein, natürlich bin ich schwanger, das war nur Spaß. Komm rein."

Jaxs hatte es nicht so lustig gefunden. Da seine schlechte Nase hinlänglich bekannt war, machten sich die Leute immer wieder gerne lustig über ihn. Er hatte Lily zuletzt vor einigen Monaten gesehen, als sie nach ihrem derzeitigen Bauchumfang zu gehen bereits schwanger gewesen sein musste, Jaxs hatte es ihr aber damals noch nicht angesehen. Ein Alpha oder ein Omega hätte es gerochen, und die meisten anderen Betas vermutlich ebenfalls, Jax jedoch hatte bis vor wenigen Momenten, als er den kugelrunden Bauch erblickt hatte, keine Ahnung gehabt. _Wie peinlich._

„Ich muss mal austreten, redet ihr beide inzwischen über was auch immer ihr reden wolltet", meinte Lily, nachdem Jax hereingekommen war, und verschwand in Richtung Toilette.

„Wow, Grauer, du wirst Großvater!", bemerkte Jax.

„Ja, ich weiß, kaum zu glauben, dabei gewöhne ich mich doch immer noch daran Vater zu sein", meinte Martin, der immerhin bis vor einigen Monaten noch keine Tochter gehabt hatte, da Lily streng genommen einen Zeitabweichung war, die er selber durch unbedachte Interaktion mit seinem jüngeren Ich erschaffen hatte.

 _Unsere Leben sind wirklich seltsam, oder? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie mein Leben vor Verschmelzungen mit alten weißen Beta-Männern und Zeitreisen ausgesehen hat. Es muss aber ziemlich langweilig gewesen sein._

„Aber deswegen bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, da du nicht wusstest, dass Lily schwanger ist", meinte der Professor, „Was führt dich her?"

Jetzt oder nie. Jax atmete tief durch. „Ich habe das College geschmissen, Grauer", gestand er niedergeschlagen ein.

„Was?! Aber Jefferson, wir haben doch darüber geredet. Du wolltest etwas aus deinem Leben machen, nach den Sternen greifen, dir einen Posten, wie den in StarLabs aus Doomworld, verdienen!", empörte sich Stein, „Du warst doch Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee."

„Ja, schon, aber das war irgendwie nichts für mich. Weißt du, nachdem ich ein Leben als Firestorm mit den Legends geführt habe, da kam mir das Studium einfach nur noch wie Zeitverschwendung vor", gestand Jax und konnte spüren was seine Worte bei dem Grauen auslösten, und es war nichts Gutes, „Und außerdem … Moment mal, hörst du das auch?"

Sie liefen beide zum Fenster und erblickten die _Waverider_ , die vor dem Haus der Steins schwebte.

„Okay, das kommt jetzt unerwartet", räumte Jax ein.

„Findest du?", gab der Professor zurück, „Irgendwie denke ich, dass wir das hätten kommen sehen müssen." Damit hatte er vermutlich recht. _Nun, sieht aus wie ein weiterer Tag im Leben von Firestorm._

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte hatten Sara, Raymond, Dr. Heywood und Mister Rory die _Waverider_ vom Time Bureau gestohlen. Und Captain Hunter hatte bei der ganzen Sache auch noch mitgemacht, und das obwohl er sich in der Ausbildung zum Agenten des Bureaus befand.

Martin fragte sich, warum er jemals etwas anderes von seinen Freunden erwartet hatte. Er hätte auch das kommen sehen müssen, nicht wahr?

Mit an Bord war ein gefangener Julius Cäsar, den die anderen nun in seine eigene Zeit zurückbringen wollten um dem Time Bureau so zu beweisen, dass die Legends immer noch als Team funktionierten. Da sie dafür aber die _Waverider_ gestohlen hatten, bezweifelte Martin stark, dass das Time Bureau besonders beeindruckt sein würde.

Jefferson sollte die ramponierte _Waverider_ nun reparieren, aber Martin war klar, dass er auch auf die Mission mitgehen wollte, und das bedeutete, dass auch er selber ebenfalls mitgehen müsste. Und Clarissa und Lily verlassen müsste. Schon wieder. Auf unbestimmte Zeit.

 _Darauf habe ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust._ Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie enthusiastisch er damals bei der ersten Mission der Legends gewesen war. Er hatte Jefferson sogar entführt, nur um die Chance zu haben an einem Zeitreiseabenteuer teilzunehmen. Damals hatte er Angst gehabt, dass er nicht mehr viele Abenteuer in seinem Leben vor sich hätte – wie er sich damit geirrt hatte! Und nun, nach all diesen Abenteuern, kam er zunehmend zu der Erkenntnis, dass eine Familie zu haben eigentlich das größte Abenteuer von allen war.

Er hatte Lilys Kindheit verpasst, genau wie die von Jefferson. Aber bei seinem Enkelkind könnte er Geburt und Kindheit miterleben, er wollte beides miterleben.

 _Aber habe ich das Recht Jefferson dieses Abenteuer zu verweigern? Wenn man bedenkt, wie die Dinge mit dem Time Bureau stehen, dann könnte das sehr gut unsere letztes Abenteuer als Zeitreisende sein. Und das letzte Mal habe ich für uns beide entschieden, nicht wahr?_

Trotzdem, der Gedanke daran von Clarissa, Lily, und dem Baby getrennt zu sein, riss ein Loch in sein Herz. _Vielleicht ist es ja nicht für lange. Wir sprechen hier von Zeitreisen. Ich könnte zurück sein, bevor überhaupt jemand merkt, dass ich weg bin. … Nein, das hat beim letzten Mal doch auch nicht so funktioniert, oder?_

Trotzdem, man konnte ja versuchen einen Kompromiss zu schließen. _Vielleicht kann ich auf Zeitreisen gehen ohne meine Familie zu verlieren._ Der zukünftige Barry Allen hatte an die _Waverider_ eine Nachricht geschickt, und da war er nicht der Einzige. Es gab einen Weg durch das Raumzeit-Kontinuum hindurch mit dem Schiff zu kommunizieren. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von Gideon sollte Martin eigentlich in der Lage sein einen Kommunikator zu konstruieren, der selbst zwischen den Zeiten funktionierte. Und außerdem gab es immer noch das Jumpship, mit dem Martin jederzeit zu Lily gelangen könnte.

 _Ja, so gesehen sollte es machbar sein._ Und wer wusste schon, wie lange sie wirklich unterwegs sein würden? Vielleicht wäre der ganze Spuk in wenigen Stunden schon wieder vorbei, und er machte sich umsonst Gedanken. Vielleicht wäre er noch heute wieder bei seiner schwangeren Tochter.

Vielleicht.

Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde es allerdings ganz anders kommen. Aber nun hatte er immerhin einen Plan. Und das war mehr als die Legends normalerweise zu bieten hatten.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, das waren Nates Eltern, ich fand, dass es an der Zeit war sie mal kennen zu lernen._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Da ich Ihr Team in Aktion gesehen habe

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.1 und vage Spoiler für die nächsten paar Folgen_

 _Extra-Pairing: Erw. von Coldatomwave und Ray/Mick/Amaya/Nate, Erw. von Eobard/Ray, und außerdem ist Coldwave hier präsenter als sonst_

* * *

 **4\. Nun, da ich Ihr Team in Aktion gesehen habe, Miss Lance….**

* * *

Das Schwierigste war gewesen Rip dazu zu überreden ihnen dabei zu helfen die _Waverider_ zu stehlen. Und das, obwohl er eigentlich der Hauptgrund dafür war, warum sie sie überhaupt stehlen konnten, da er sie mit diversen versteckten Programmen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alles glatt gehen würde, und natürlich war er auch derjenige durch den die Legends erneut Zugang zum Time Bureau erhielten. Dass er sich quer stellte, als der Plan entwickelt wurde, bewies Sara, dass sie recht getan hatte daran zu zweifeln, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war zuzulassen, dass er sich dem Time Bureau anschloss. Offenbar entwickelte er Loyalitätsprobleme, und das war nicht gut.

 _Ich wusste ja, dass wir Probleme haben, aber offenbar haben wir größere Probleme als ich dachte,_ stellte Sara nüchtern fest. Aber das war ein Problem für einen anderen Tag. Letztlich hatte sich Rip überreden lassen das Richtige zu tun, und es war ihnen gelungen ihr Schiff zu stehlen. Damit hatten sie Gideon zurück und auch ihr Zeitschiff. Da es zu beschädigt war um gleich durch die Zeit zu springen, hatte sie als erstes Jax abgeholt, der die diversen Systeme reparierte und sich ihnen dann gemeinsam mit Martin wieder anschloss.

Und dann konnte es auch schon losgehen. Von Cäsar angemacht zu werden, nachdem sie ihm zuvor im Kampf besiegt hatte, kam unerwartet und schmeichelte ihr doch ein wenig, aber natürlich zog sie seinen Vorschlag, mit ihm geneinsam die Welt zu erobern, niemals ernsthaft in Erwägung. Und seine Drohung sie zu kreuzigen, nahm sie hauptsächlich deswegen nicht ernst, weil sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, sobald sie ihn in seiner Zeit abgesetzt hätten.

Denn natürlich war er klar, dass er ein überaus gefährlicher Mann war. Er war zwar ein Beta, aber er war mit Mick fertig geworden und war auch für sie selbst kein so leichter Gegner gewesen, und sie traute ihm durchaus zu sie zu kreuzigen. Immerhin hatte sie die entsprechende Folge von _Xena_ gesehen. Nein, sie war nicht dumm genug Cäsar zu unterschätzen.

Leider gelang es ihm trotzdem sie an der Nase herumzuführen. Obwohl sie ihm sein Gedächtnis löschten und ihn bei seinem Lager absetzten, gelang es ihm Nate das Geschichtsbuch zu klauen, wodurch alles noch schlimmer wurde und eine Einheit des Time Bureaus unter der Leitung von Agent Sharpe (ausgerechnet!) auftauchte.

 _Na wunderbar. Aber zumindest ist es diesmal nicht meine Schuld, sondern die von Nate. Auch wenn er das abstreitet._

Sara gelang es mit Rips Hilfe Agent Sharpe dazu zu überreden sie nicht gleich nach Hause zu schicken. Immerhin hatten sie die Cäsar-Situation verschlimmert, also wäre es nur richtig, dass sie sie auch lösen würden.

Und nachdem sie das getan hatten, wandte sich Sara stolz Agent Sharpe zu und erwartete sich ein Lob, doch was sie stattdessen zu hören bekam war: „Nun, da ich Ihr Team in Aktion gesehen habe, Miss Lance, muss ich sagen, dass Sie noch inkompetenter sind, als ich mir jemals hätte träumen lassen."

Saras Miene verfiel und sie unterdrückte gerade noch ein wütendes Knurren. _Ich kann diese Frau wirklich nicht leiden. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann werden wir bald einen Alpha-Kampf austragen müssen,_ dachte sie und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie Agent Sharpe darüber informierte, dass sie vorhatte die _Waverider_ trotzdem zu behalten.

Wenn sich das Time Bureau weigern sollte, dann würden sie das Schiff einfach erneut stehlen. Das hatte sie bereits beschlossen, aber sie hatte nicht vor sich anmerken zu lassen, was sie plante. „Bleiben Sie hier, ich werde mit dem Direktor über Ihre Anfrage sprechen. Rekrut Hunter, kommen Sie", befahl Agent Sharpe kühl.

Rip warf Sara einen kurzen beruhigenden Blick zu und verschwand dann gemeinsam mit Agent Sharpe durch eines ihrer Portale. Den Rest ihrer Agenten ließ sie allerdings bei ihnen zurück. _Nun, dumm ist sie ja nicht, das muss man ihr lassen,_ gestand ihr Sara zu.

„Ich warte nur auf dein Zeichen, Boss", murmelte Mick ihr zu.

„Noch nicht, geben wir Rip eine Chance das diplomatisch zu regeln", erwiderte Sara, „Vielleicht kann das alles hier ohne Blutvergießen ablaufen. Wenn nicht, dann können wir immer noch zuschlagen."

Sie mussten länger warten als Sara recht war, aber schließlich kehrten Rip und Agent Sharpe zurück. „Und?", wollte Sara sofort wissen.

Agent Sharpe wirkte nicht besonders glücklich, als sie meinte: „Wir haben die Lage mit dem Direktor besprochen, und er gestattet Ihnen das Verwenden der _Waverider_ auf Probe. Rekrut Hunter wird Ihr Verbindungsmann zum Bureau sein."

„Nun, das hört sich doch gut an!", meinte Sara erfreut.

„Ich habe Einspruch gegen diese Entscheidung erhoben", fuhr Agent Sharpe fort, „Und ich bin sicher, dass man Ihnen nicht lange gestatten wird dieses Schiff zu behalten. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Sie uns allen beweisen werden, was für ein großer Fehler es ist darauf zu vertrauen, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun."

 _Na toll._ „Es ist immer eine Freude mit Ihnen zu reden, Ava", erwiderte Sara sarkastisch.

Agent Sharpe ersparte sich eine Antwort. „Kommen Sie nach, wenn Sie hier fertig sind, Rekrut Hunter", meinte sie noch, bevor sie mit ihren Männern durch eines der Portale verschwand.

Sara wandte sich Rip zu. „Was meint sie denn damit? Ich dachte, du bist unser Verbindungsmann zum Bureau?", wunderte sie sich.

Rip nickte. „Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich hier an Bord bleibe", erwiderte er, „Das Bureau hat andere Aufgaben für mich, neben der euch zu überwachen."

Sara gefiel der Klang von dieser Aussage gar nicht. „Wollen die dich etwa als Geisel halten, um uns so daran zu hindern irgendetwas zu tun, was ihnen nicht den Kram passt?!", empörte sie sich, „Omega-Kidnapping ist eine schwere Straftat! Vergiss es, du gehst einfach nicht zu ihnen zurück!"

„Wenn ich das tue, dann nehmen sie uns die _Waverider_ einfach wieder weg, und das zu Recht, weil von ihrem Standpunkt aus gesehen, dann ihr diejenigen seid, die einen ihrer Agenten gekidnapped haben", erwiderte Rip müde, „Ich muss zurück. Und das ist auch in Ordnung. Das Bureau ist nicht unser Feind. Ich wünschte, du würdest das endlich einsehen."

Mick, der bisher mit Sara in ihrem/Rips alten Büro gewartet hatte, räusperte sich lautstark. „Ich geh mal nach den anderen sehen", meinte er, „Ihr scheint hier noch etwas zu brauchen." Nun da Sara und Rip begannen zu streiten, hielt er es wohl für das Beste ihnen ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Auffällig schnell floh er aus dem Büro.

„Na toll", seufzte Rip, „Nun hast du es geschafft mit deiner uneinsichtigen Art sogar Mister Rory zu verscheuchen."

Sara blinzelte. „Wie bitte? Ich habe ihn verscheucht?!", wiederholte sie ungläubig, „Hörst du dich überhaupt reden?! Du bist es, der nicht klar sieht, mein Süßer, und das nicht zu knapp. Das Time Bureau hat uns unser Schiff weggenommen, Gideon zum alten Eisen gelegt, und die _Waverider_ zu Ausbildungszwecken missbraucht, und hat nun vor dich als Geisel zu halten, um so Druck auf mich auszuüben, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie uns Amaya weggenommen haben!"

„Das Time Bureau hat nichts mit Amayas Entscheidung in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren zu tun. Sie ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich um meine Meinung gebeten, und danach sind wir zusammen zum Bureau gegangen und haben sie dorthin zurückgebracht, wo sie hingehört", erklärte Rip hitzig, „Sie wollte in ihre eigene Zeit zurück!"

Sara konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt", meinte sie dann vorwurfsvoll, „Wieso… nein, warte, vergiss es, ich will jetzt nicht auch noch darüber streiten."

Rip seufzte. „Ich bin keine Geisel, Sara", beharrte er.

„Doch, genau das bist du, und es ist tragisch, dass du das nicht sehen kannst", gab sie zurück.

Schweigen kehrte im Raum ein.

„Vielleicht ist es ja sogar das Beste so", meinte Rip dann, „Das hier funktioniert doch nicht mehr. Nicht so, wie es gerade läuft. Wir streiten nur noch. Du vertraust meinem Urteilsvermögen nicht und zweifelst an meiner Loyalität."

„Und du verbirgst Dinge vor mir und belügst mich", erinnerte ihn Sara.

Er stritt das nicht einmal ab, was alles umso schlimmer machte. Stattdessen meinte er: „Ein wenig Abstand könnte ganz gut für uns sein. Du kannst wieder der Captain der _Waverider_ sein, und ich erfülle meine Aufgaben für das Time Bureau. Du lieferst deine Berichte bei mir ab, und ich sehe ab und zu vorbei um zu überprüfen, wie es läuft. Und bei meiner nächsten Hitze können wir über alles andere reden."

Das klang vernünftig und genau deswegen hasste Sara jedes einzelne Wort davon. „Und wenn wir uns nicht einigen, dann bittest du wohl _Ava_ dir durch deine nächste Hitze zu helfen, oder wie?!", knurrte sie.

Rip starrte sie an. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich", meinte er dazu nur, „Mit dieser Reaktion beweist du nur, dass ich recht habe. Wir brauchen Abstand. Sag den anderen, dass ich mich bald melde." Mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr Büro.

Sara sah ihm einen Moment lang nach. Dann meinte sie nur: „Scheiße."

* * *

 **6 Monate zuvor**

* * *

Mick führte Ray zu einer kleinen Wohnung in den Slums von Central City, oder zumindest der Gegend, die als Slums durchgingen.

„Das hier ist ein altes Versteck von mir uns Leonard", erklärte Mick, als er Axels Käfig auf dem Podest neben der Eingangstüre abstellte. Die kleine Wohnung bestand aus nicht mehr als drei Räumen, von denen einer eine winzige Toilette war, und auf den ersten Blick war klar, dass hier schon lange keiner mehr gewesen war. Leonard Snarts Geruch hing hier noch immer in der Luft.

„Hier hat wohl schon lange keiner mehr aufgeräumt", stellte Ray fest, als er sich im unordentlichen Wohnzimmer umsah. Leere Pizzakartons lagen am Tisch auf einem Haufen Magazinen, und daneben stand ein Laptop, der aussah als wäre er noch in den 1980ern gebaut worden. Staub zierte den Tisch, und das einzige Fenster, das von einer Rollladen abgedeckt wurde, hatte einen nicht zu übersehenden Sprung.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", meinte Mick, „Fühl dich hier nur wie zu Hause."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ray entsorgte als erstes die Pizzakartons und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Staubsauger, ohne Erfolg. Mick hatte auf dem mottenzerfressenen Sofa Platz genommen und sich eines der Magazine geschnappt und blätterte darin.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche eine neue Brille", murmelte er, „Oder ist diese Schrift hier verschwommen?" Er hielt Ray das Magazin unter die Nase, als dieser auf der Suche nach dem Staubsauger am Sofa vorbeikam. Ray warf einen Blick in das Magazin. Das Bild einer nackten Frau prangte über den Artikel, was Ray dazu veranlasst sich zu fragen, warum Mick überhaupt an dem Text auf dieser Seite interessiert war, doch er meinte nur: „Nein, alles klar lesbar. Wo ist der Staubsauger?"

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt keinen, glaube ich", meinte er, „Ich habe zumindest noch nie einen hier gesehen." Na wunderbar. _Es ist ja nur für eine Nacht,_ redete sich Ray ein und erforschte die Wohnung dann weiter. In den Kästen fand er eine Kochplatte sowie eine Packung Cornflakes, die man aber vermutlich nicht mehr essen konnte.

Dann ging er weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Darin befanden sich ein großes Bett, ein Nachtkasten auf dem eine Brille lag, und ein Kleiderschrank, der aber bis auf einem Mantel leer war. Ray schnappte sich die Brille und brachte sie Mick. „Hier, ich habe deine Brille gefunden", meinte er und reichte seinem Alpha die Lesehilfe.

„Oh, das war Leonards Lesebrille, nicht meine, aber zur Not tut die es auch", erwiderte Mick, setzte die falsche Brille dann aber auf seine Nase, „Ja, schon viel besser."

Ray konnte diese Meinung nicht teilen. Mit Brille sah Mick normalerweise ganz gut aus, aber mit Leonard Snarts Brille auf seiner Nase wirkte er einfach nur seltsam. Ray beschloss das Gefühl, das bei diesem Anblick in ihm aufstieg, zu ignorieren. „Ich bin müde", erklärte er, „Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett."

Diese Worte veranlassten Mick von seinem Magazin aufzublicken und die Brille wieder abzunehmen. Ein gewisses Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu erkennen, was darauf hinwies, dass ihm diese Idee sehr gut gefiel. „Ich komme gleich nach", meinte er.

Ray nickte und begab sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bett roch nach Mick, aber auch nach Leonard. _Und es ist ein Doppelbett…_ Hatten die beiden Partner hier oft zusammen geschlafen? Und hatten sie dabei nur geschlafen, oder war das hier ihr Liebesnest gewesen? Denn zu mehr war es wohl nicht zu gebrauchen. Der Geruch schien Ray einen Moment lang zu erdrücken. _Ich kann hier nicht schlafen,_ wurde ihm klar. Im Moment wusste er nicht einmal, ob er hier überhaupt nur noch eine Minute länger bleiben konnte.

 _Was stimmt nur nicht mit mir? Ich war doch noch nie eifersüchtig. Ich meine, ich wusste immer, was Leonard Mick bedeutet hat, und damit hatte ich doch auch recht, da er sich für ihn und gegen uns entschieden hat, aber er hat eingesehen, dass das ein Fehler war. Und ich habe ihn verziehen, weil ich weiß, dass er uns nie weh tun wollte. Ich liebe ihn doch, und ich weiß, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Was also ist mit mir los?_

In diesem Moment schlossen sich starke Arme von Hinten um ihn, und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich bin's nur", murmelte Mick in sein Ohr, „Was machst du denn?" Mick schnupperte an seinem Hals und begann diesen dann zu liebkosen. Ray versuchte das zu genießen, doch er Geruch, der ihn störte, lag immer noch schwer in der Luft.

Mick versuchte Ray mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Bett zu schieben, doch Ray blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, was dazu führte, dass Mick aufhörte seinen Hals und sein Gesicht zu küssen und fragte: „Stimmt was nicht, Schmalzlocke? Bist du wirklich so müde, dass du nur schlafen willst?"

Ray atmete tief ein und atmete damit auch Leonard Snart-Geruch ein. _Das hier ist das Schlafzimmer von dem Mann, der gestorben ist damit ich leben kann. Und das hier ist sein ehemaliger Liebhaber, der mir gerade an die Wäsche will._

Er befreite sich entschieden aus Micks Umarmung. „Weißt du, Mick, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich weiß, wo man um diese Zeit noch schnell einen Staubsauger herbekommt", verkündete er, „Geh du schon mal schlafen, ich geh ihn holen und komme dann zurück. Schlüssel gibt es für diese Wohnung sowieso keinen, und ich habe mir den Code gemerkt also…"

Mick musterte ihn verwirrt. „Schmalzlocke, es ist halb zehn am Abend, und wir haben einen langen Tag hinter uns", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass es nebenan so aussieht. Tut mir leid. Ich bin zurück, bevor du merkst, dass ich weg war. Versprochen!", behauptete Ray und floh regelrecht aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Mick starrte ihm mit äußerst verwirrter Miene hinterher. „Nun, wenn du wirklich nicht anders kannst…", meinte er dann.

„Okay, klasse, ich bin gleich zurück. Bis dann!", rief Ray ihm über die Schulter zu und floh aus der Wohnung. Kaum als er die Türe hinter such zugemacht hatte, hielt er inne, atmete tief durch, und sammelte seine Gedanken.

 _Was mach ich hier nur?_ , fragte er sich, _Was soll das alles werden?_ Er wünschte nur, er wüsste die Antwort darauf.

* * *

Ray Palmer wurde immer seltsamer. Eines der größten Hindernisse für ein harmonisches Zusammenleben zwischen Mick und der Schmalzlocke war immer schon dessen neurotischer Ordnungsfimmel gewesen, aber Mick hatte begonnen sich wirklich Mühe zu geben.

Er verstand zwar nicht, wie man sich über Krümel im Bett aufregen konnte, nachdem man gerade wunderbaren Morgensex gehabt hatte, aber er war nun mal kein Omega und schon gar kein Ray Palmer, also hatte er darauf geachtet keine Krümel mehr in Rays Bett zu hinterlassen. Oder sonst wo auf dem Schiff. Weil er wusste, dass Ray sich über diese Dinge aufregte, auch wenn es nicht verstand, warum er sich aufregte.

Aber mitten in der Nacht wenige Momente nach dem Beginn des Vorspiels zu türmen, weil es zu unordentlich in der Wohnung war? Das war neu. Und beunruhigend. War das ein Überbleibsel von Doomworld? _Ist er wirklich erschrocken, als ich ihn angefasst habe? Hat er gerade an Thawne gedacht?_ Mick wüsste nicht, was genau an seinem Verstecke Erinnerungen an Eobard Thawne wecken sollte.

Auf jeden Fall blieb Ray länger als nur kurz weg. Von wegen sofort zurück. Irgendwann schlief Mick ein. Er träumte einen verwirrenden Traum, in dem er im Bett mit seinem Omega und seinem toten besten Freund lag. Etwas, das natürlich absurd war.

Mick hätte Ray niemals mit Leonard geteilt. Einmal vielleicht, zum Spaß, aber selbst das eher nicht. Und nach allem, was auf Doomworld passiert war, sowieso nicht. Ja, er hätte nichts gegen einen Vierer mit Amaya und Nate, oder vielleicht auch mit Sara und dem Engländer, aber das war etwas anderes. Alphas mit ihren eigenen Omegas würden nachher keine Ansprüche stellen. Leonard war ein gieriger Arsch gewesen, und er hatte Ray bereits einmal zutiefst verletzt, als er mit ihm geflirtet hatte, dann aber bereit gewesen war ihn sterben zu lassen nur um seinen eigenen Hals zu retten. Typisch Beta, eben. Betas hatten Omegas nicht verdient. Im Normalfall zumindest nicht.

Mick schüttelte den Traum ab und sah sich nach seinem Omega um. Ray war nicht im Schlafzimmer, sondern im Wohnzimmer und er wirkte nicht so als hätte er besonders viel geschlafen. Und offenbar hatte er tatsächlich aufgeräumt.

Alles war sauber und blitzte. Neben Axels Käfig stand eine Packung Futter, die Magazine lagen geordnet am Tisch, auf dem außerdem Frühstück vorbereitet worden war. Eine Kaffemaschine stand auf einem der niedrigeren Kästen und blubberte vor sich hin. Und frische Waffeln erwarteten Mick.

Der Anblick des Wohnzimmers versetzte Mick einen unerwarteten Stich und führte dazu, dass er seinen Omega am liebsten sofort bestiegen hätte oder zumindest umarmt und geküsst, denn das hier … war neu, aber es gefiel Mick.

Doch nach letzter Nacht näherte er sich Ray eher vorsichtig an. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er den Omega, der gerade Obst auf den Küchentisch stellte.

Ray hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Morgen, Mick." Er kam tatsächlich auf Mick zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, was Mick als gutes Zeichen deutete. Was auch immer gestern Abend los gewesen war, vielleicht war es schon wieder vorbei.

„Du hättest dir nicht so viel Mühe geben müssen", meinte Mick.

„Aber ich wollte es", erwiderte Ray und nahm seine Hand, „Komm lass uns frühstücken." Er zog den Alpha zum Tisch und deutete ihn sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen.

Mick fand, dass er noch nie bessere Waffeln gegessen hatte. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber offenbar bekommst du hierher sogar Post", merkte Ray an, während er ihnen Kaffee einschenkte, „Ich habe ein paar neue Ausgaben von diesem seltsamen _Playboy_ für Arme im Postkasten gefunden. Ich hätte dich nicht für jemanden gehalten, der so was abonniert."

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist besser als der _Playboy,_ aber ich finde selten was drinnen, was mich interessiert", erklärte er, „Nackte Omegas kombiniert mit echtem Journalismus, eine seltsame Mischung, ich weiß, aber Leonard stand drauf. Es war sein Abo. … Ich sollte das wohl besser kündigen, jetzt da…"

Er unterbrach sich und wandte sich Ray zu. „Was hast du für heute Vormittag eingeplant? Nachdem wir uns erst am Nachmittag im Hauptquartier treffen, könnten wir doch…"

„Oh, nein, sorry, ich habe Amaya versprochen, dass ich heute mit ihr einkaufen gehe, weil Nate ja bald Geburtstag hat, und ich sie wegen eines Geschenks beraten wollte", erklärte Ray schnell, „Aber du kannst ja mit uns mitkommen."

Mick starrte ihn an. Warum nur hörte sich das so sehr nach einer Ausrede an? Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Was auch immer gestern Abend geschehen war, es war noch nicht vorbei.

„Nein, geht ihr beide nur", brummte er, „Ich kann mir ja inzwischen eine neue Brille besorgen."

Ray nickte und protestierte nicht. _Verdammt. Und ich dachte es läuft gut._

Wenn er nur sensibel genug wäre um zu wissen, was in seinem Omega vorging. Ja, wenn nur… _Verdammt._

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, Beziehungsdrama an allen Fronten zu allen Zeiten. Nächstes Kapitel springt die Gegenwartshandlung nach Folge 3.2._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Eine letzte Mission

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.2 und vage Spoiler für Staffel 3 von „The Flash"; Erwähnung von Omega-Kidnapping_

 _Pairings: Erw. von Amaya/Sara_

* * *

 **5\. Eine letzte Mission**

* * *

Die Nacht hätte schlimmer verlaufen können. Das musste Rip zugegeben. Dinah Lance hatte sich als besorgte Mutter, aber durchaus auch als nette Frau herausgestellt. Die Tatsache, dass sie wie ihre Töchter ebenfalls ein Alpha war, schüchterte Rip ein wenig ein, aber zumindest schien sie ihm gegenüber mild eingestellt zu sein. Ein wenig Verhör musste offensichtlich sein, und es wäre Rip lieber gewesen nicht mit den Worten „Sie sind also der Omega, der meine Tochter in die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit entführt hat" begrüßt zu werden, aber im Großen und Ganzen war das gemeinsame Abendessen ganz gut gelaufen.

In der Dinah Lance-Wohnung hatte es neben ihr auch noch nach einem Beta gerochen, doch dieser war zum Glück nicht anwesend gewesen. Sara schien den Geruch auf jeden Fall mit einer gewissen Missstimmung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, sagte dazu aber nichts. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass sie und Rip zusammen im Gästezimmer schlafen konnten, eine Art stumme Belohnung für ihre Zurückhaltung.

„Das ist ganz gut gelaufen", stellte Rip fest, als sie beide zu Bett gingen (wenn auch nur um zu schlafen).

„Ja, das ist es, aber Mom war schon immer entspannt, was unsere Romanzen anging. Warte nur bis du Dad kennenlernst, dann wird es erst so richtig hart werden", meinte Sara wenige beruhigend.

 _Schwiegereltern. Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke,_ stellte Rip fest. Als Time Master hatte er sich damit bisher noch nie herumschlagen müssen. Miranda und er waren beide Waisen gewesen, und die Romanze mit der Mutter seines Sohnes war die einzige nennenswerte in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen.

Quentin Lance gegenüber zu treten und darauf hoffen, dass der andere Omega ihn keine Vorwürfe wegen dem Tod seiner Tochter, den er hätte verhindern können, machen würde? Nein, darauf war er eigentlich nicht besonders scharf. Auch wenn es früher oder später dazu kommen würde. Zumindest vermutlich.

Dinah war auch am nächsten Morgen immer noch nett zu Rip, auch wenn sich ihre Augen ein wenig verdunkelten, als sie nach ihren Plänen für die unmittelbare Zukunft fragte und die Antwort erhielt, dass sie planten als Heldenteam zusammen zu arbeiteten. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu, und verabschiedete sich dann freundlich in die Arbeit.

„Deine Mutter scheint nicht sehr begeistert über deine Hauptbeschäftigung zu sein", meinte Rip.

„Nun, die eine Tochter war eine Heldin und ist deswegen gestorben, und die andere ist ebenfalls gestorben, wurde wieder zum Leben erweckt, und verschwand dann für Monate auf Zeitreise. Natürlich ist sie nicht begeister von dieser Art der Lebensführung. Kein Alpha-Elternteil wäre das. Aber sie muss damit leben. Ich werde nicht damit beginnen mich als Verkäuferin durchs Leben zu schlagen oder ähnliches. Ich helfe Menschen, und werde das auch weiterhin tun. Das ist es, was Laurel von mir erwarten würde, und das ist es auch, was ich von mir selber erwarte. Immerhin muss es einen Grund dafür geben, warum ich eine von nur zwei Überlebenden des Untergangs der _Queens Gambit_ war", erwiderte Sara.

Rip war überrascht, dass sie Laurel erwähnte. Das kam selten genug vor, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Tod immer noch ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen beiden war, aber vielleicht hatte Sara inzwischen langsam den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie den Tod ihrer Schwester zumindest akzeptierte, wenn sie auch noch nicht darüber hinweg war.

„Du rettest Menschen, Sara, das ist wozu du bestimmt bist. Du bist die größte Heldin, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe", meinte Rip.

Sie warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Und du bist ein ziemlicher Schleimer, oder wärst es, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du das sogar ernst meinst", kommentierte sie, „Übrigens: Nun, da Mom weg ist, haben wir die Wohnung für uns alleine…" Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„In der Wohnung deiner Mutter?", vergewisserte er sich, „Du hast überhaupt kein Schamgefühl, oder Miss Lance?"

„Und du hast zu viel davon", erwiderte sie, „Sei doch nicht so britisch und lebe im Moment." Bei diesen Worten berührte sie einladend seine Brust.

 _Nun, was soll's. Ich war ja noch nie besonders gut darin ihr zu widerstehen. Warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen?,_ fragte sich Rip und küsste seinen Alpha. Immerhin würden sie vermutlich bald alle Hände voll mit Arbeit haben. Da konnten sie die wenige freie Zeit, die ihnen noch zur Verfügung stand, genauso gut ausnutzen.

* * *

„Kann es sein, dass wir diese ganze Heldenteam-Sache nicht so richtig durchdacht haben?", stellte Jax die ausschlaggebende Frage schließlich in den Raum.

Seit Stunden saßen sie in ihren neuen Hauptquartier herum und warteten darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Nur, dass nichts passierte.

„Vielleicht hätten wir uns nicht gerade in einer Stadt niederlassen sollen, die bereits von zwei Speedstern beschützt wird?", schlug Ray vor.

„Oder wir brauchen ein besseres Alarmsystem. Das Fernsehen bringt's irgendwie nicht. Noch dazu bei so schlechtem Empfang", meinte Sara.

„Hey, ich habe mein Bestes getan!", verteidigte sich Jax, „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass hier ein Funkloch ist. Außerdem habe ich fast meinen ganzen Vormittag damit verschwendet den Fernseher ein Signal zu verschaffen!"

Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre angegriffen. Immerhin war er derjenige, der überhaupt erst daran gedacht hatte, ihnen einen Fernseher zu beschaffen und diesen zu verkabeln. Und er hatte es irgendwie geschafft besagten Fernseher ein Signal zu verschaffen, was alles andere als leicht gewesen war! Und dafür hatte er sich eigentlich zumindest ein bisschen Dankbarkeit erwartet. Aber nein….

„Hey, seht mal eine Feuer!", rief Nate aus und sprang auf, „Oh nein, Kid Flash ist schon da. Oder ist es der Flash? Egal, wir sind zu spät."

„Was mich daran erinnert, dass uns auch noch ein Transportmittel fehlt", wandte Martin ein, „Jefferson und ich können gemeinsam mit Atom hinfliegen, aber was ist mit den Rest von euch? Können Sie fliegen, Amaya?"

„In der Theorie schon", meinte diese, „Allerdings habe ich es noch niemals ausprobiert."

„Was aber nicht das Problem löst, wie der Rest von uns von A nach B kommt", meinte Rip düster.

„Wir sollten uns einen Jet klauen", schlug Mick vor.

„Nein, wir werden uns keinen Jet klauen", widersprach Sara sofort, „Obwohl … vielleicht kaufen wir einen…" Sie schien in Gedanken zu versinken. _Na toll, jetzt soll ich wohl auch noch einen Jet warten, oder wie sehe ich das?_ , dachte Jax bekümmert.

„Wir sollten Felicity anrufen, damit sie unser Computersystem auf den neuesten Stand bringt", meinte Ray inzwischen, „Dann könnte sie uns gleich auch mit dem Polizeifunk verbinden. Hey, da fällt mir ein, hat irgendwer daran gedacht Team Arrow und StarLabs darüber zu informieren, dass wir wieder da sind?"

Nach dem Schweigen der anderen zu gehen offenbar nicht.

„Ich habe versucht Caitlin anzurufen, aber niemanden erreicht", erklärte der Graue, und Jax konnte vage Besorgnis in ihm spüren, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich bald bei mir melden wird."

„Ich muss mich sowieso noch bei Dad zurückmelden", meinte Sara, „Dabei kann ich gleich auch nach Felicity verlangen. … Oliver und Co. stehen ja auf Motorräder. Das wäre vielleicht auch eine Lösung für uns…. Aber mit einem Jet könnten wir auch außerhalb von Central City operieren."

Ja, wie es schien waren sie so enthusiastisch gewesen, dass sie die ganze Heldenteam-Sache wirklich nicht besonders gut durchdacht hatten. Jax seufzte frustriert.

„Ich hab Hunger", murmelte Mick wenig überraschend. Jax hatte mit dieser Meldung eigentlich schon vor zwei Stunden gerechnet.

„Und ich muss kurz austreten", verkündete Nate und trat vom Fernseher weg und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Toilette.

Kaum, dass er außer Hörweite war, lehnte Ray sich vor und meinte: „Gut, er ist weg. Wie ihr alle wisst, oder wissen solltet, hat Nate in einigen Tagen Geburtstag, und ich finde, wir sollten ihm eine Überraschungsparty geben. Am besten schon am Vormittag oder zu Mittag, damit er den Rest des Tages alleine mit Amaya verbringen kann. Amaya und ich waren dafür heute Vormittag schon shoppen und sind auf ein paar Ideen gekommen…"

Amaya schien von diesen Worten ein bisschen peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Wollen wir jetzt wirklich unsere Zeit hier in unserem Hauptquartier damit zubringen Dr. Heywoods Geburtstag zu planen?", erkundigte sich Rip etwas tadelnd.

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Sara, „Ist ja nicht so, dass wir im Moment etwas besseres zu tun hätten, oder?"

Damit hatte sie allerdings recht. Und genau da lag das Problem. Jax fragte sich nur, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die anderen das auch so sehen würden.

* * *

 **6 Monate später**

* * *

Amaya hätte zu Sara einfach nein sagen und sich nicht zu „einer letzten Mission" überreden lassen sollen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sara sie belogen hatte, und Nathaniel nicht mit ihrer Rückkehr ins Team einverstanden war. Er schien nicht einmal davon gewusst zu haben, dass Sara sie holen ging. Und außerdem war jeder Moment, den Amaya mit ihrem alten Team verbrachte, ein Moment, der es ihr schwerer machte das Richtige zu tun und in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit ihrem Totem nicht, und das beunruhigte sie, und trieb sie instinktiv in die Arme der Leute, denen sie davon erzählen wollte: In die ihres Rudels. Und außerdem hatte sie ihre Freunde vermisst. Nicht nur ihren Omega, sondern auch Sara, und Mick, und Ray, und Jax, und den Professor, und sogar Rip. Der allerdings durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Offenbar war sie nicht die Einzige, die Zweifel hatte sich den Legends erneut anzuschließen.

Nicht, dass sie ihrem Team zwangsläufig eine besonders große Hilfe sein würde. Immerhin zögerte sie aus gutem Grund ihr Totem zu verwenden, aber vielleicht wäre das auch gar nicht nötig. Immerhin ging es nur darum einen Säbelzahntiger einzufangen, und mit Tieren kannte sich Amaya mit und ohne Totem aus, und sie hatten Rays Schrumpfstrahl dabei.

Trotzdem war es wahrscheinlich eine kluge Entscheidung von Sara, dass nur sie und Amaya auf Tigerjagd gingen. Eine größere Gruppe hätte das Tier nur verschreckt, und gemeinsam mit Nathaniel hier zu sein, hätte Amaya nur abgelenkt. Und so kam es, dass sie und Sara alleine durch den Wald stapften, auf der Suche nach dem Säbelzahntiger.

„Was war das?!" Sara wirbelte kampfbereit herum.

„Oh, hat die große Sara Lance etwa Angst vor einem kleinen Kätzchen?", neckte Amaya den anderen Alpha.

„Einem riesigen Säbelzahntiger, der noch größer ist als er eigentlich sein sollte, weil Ray ihn vergrößert hat statt ihn zu schrumpfen!", verbesserte sie Sara mit leichter Beunruhigung in ihrer Stimme.

Amaya lächelte. „Katze bleibt Katze", meinte sie.

Warum waren die Dinge mit Sara so leicht und mit Nathaniel so schwierig? Immerhin waren Sara und Amaya auch zusammen gewesen. Nun gut, das war nur in Doomworld gewesen, und es waren nicht wirklich sie beide gewesen sondern alternative Versionen von ihnen, aber trotzdem musste es doch irgendwie zählen, oder?

Lag es daran, dass es mit Sara nur Sex gewesen war, oder daran, dass sie beide Alphas waren? Oder daran, dass Amaya Sara nicht einfach so bei Nacht und Nebel an ihrem Geburtstag verlassen hatte? _Dabei war das eigentlich gar nicht so geplant gewesen…_ Aber von dem Moment an, als Amaya Mari im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, hatte sich alles irgendwie verselbstständig, bis es kein Zurück mehr gegeben hatte.

Ja, es war mies von ihr gewesen sich nicht zu verabschieden, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht die Kraft aufbringen würde in ihrer eigene Zeit zurückzukehren, wenn sie noch einmal mit Nathaniel reden würde. Also hatte sie sich ihm nicht gestellt, sondern war einfach gegangen. Und hatte es Rip überlassen ihrem Omega zu sagen, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte nach 1942 zurückzukehren. Und natürlich rächte sich diese Entscheidung nun.

„Wie geht es Nathaniel?", wollte sie von Sara wissen.

„Nun", meinte diese zögerlich, „Er kommt schon zurecht. Am Anfang war es schwer für ihn, aber inzwischen hatte er sogar wieder ein Date also…"

Ungewollte Eifersucht wallte in Amaya hoch, doch sie unterdrückte sie sofort. Sie hatte kein Recht mehr eifersüchtig zu sein, sie hatte ihren Omega aufgegeben, nicht umgekehrt.

„Das ist gut", behauptete sie, „Das bedeutet, dass er über mich hinweg ist."

„Oh ja, er ist total über dich hinweg", meinte Sara und klang dabei allerdings keine Sekunde lang glaubwürdig.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind … Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Rip nicht beim Pokerspiel mit dabei war", merkte Amaya dann an.

Sara seufzte tief. „Oh ja, er hat sich inzwischen dem Time Bureau angeschlossen, und obwohl er unser Verbindungsmann ist, hält er es für besser sich fern zu halten", erklärte sie verbittert, „Er meint, wir brauchen Abstand. Vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar, aber ich will keinen Abstand. Besonders nicht, wenn er diesen dazu nutzt, um sich mit diesen Time Bureau-Agenten zu verbrüdern."

„Mhm…" Amaya wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Das Time Bureau war auch nicht gerade ihre Lieblings-Organisation (immerhin hatte sie ihren Stolz), aber sie rechnete es ihnen hoch an, dass sie ihr die Wahl gelassen hatten, in welcher Zeit sie leben wollte, und sie dann, nachdem sie sich umentschieden hatte, nach 1942 zurück gebracht hatten. _Und alles, was danach passiert ist, ist nicht wirklich ihre Schuld._

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Rip einsehen wird, dass er dich genauso sehr braucht, wie du ihn brauchst", meinte sie dann, da ihr nichts Besseres zum Aufbauen einfiel.

„Ich weiß nicht, du kennst Rip nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne. Dieser Mann kann verdammt stur sein. Und er verheimlicht mir etwas. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was… Hast du das gehört?" Sara wirbelte wieder nervös herum.

Diesmal hatte Amaya sogar wirklich etwas gehört. „Ich glaube, wir haben unser Kätzchen gefunden", meinte sie, „Halt dich bereit. Dann können wir meine letzte Mission ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten hinter uns bringen."

Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, das zu sagen. Aber andererseits: Wann waren Legends-Missionen jemals nach Plan gelaufen?

* * *

Martin war mit den Nerven am Ende. Jefferson war verschwunden, und er wusste nicht, wo sein Partner abgeblieben war. _Ich wusste ja, dass es ein Fehler war sich dieser Mission erneut anzuschließen. Warum nur hört Jefferson niemals auf mich?!_

„Dr. Heywood! Da sind Sie ja! Jefferson und Raymond sind gestern Abend nicht zurück zur _Waverider_ gekommen!", hielt er Nate vor, sobald er den übernächtigen Omega im Speisessaal erblickte, „Was ist passiert?!"

Er konnte sehen, dass Mister Rory hinter Dr. Heywood mitten im Essen innehielt und einen vollen Löffel mit Müsli wieder zurück in die Schüssel sinken ließ. „Schmalzlocke ist nicht am Schiff?", fragte er dann in seinem gefährlichsten Tonfall.

„Nein, und Jefferson auch nicht!", erwiderte Martin nur und wandte sich dann wieder Nate zu, „Also?!"

Dr. Heywood rieb sich den Kopf. „Schreien Sie doch nicht so, Professor!", bat er, „Mein Kopf tut weh. Lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken. Also, wir drei waren gestern in dieser Bar…"

Martin hatte gelernt bei Geschichten, die mit diesem Satz begannen, im Zusammenhang mit diesem Team das Schlimmste zu erwarten, und er wurde selten enttäuscht. „Ihr drei seid alleine in eine Bar gegangen?!", beschwerte sich Mister Rory und nahm Martin damit die Worte aus den Mund.

„Warum denn auch nicht? Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder!", verteidigte sich der Omega, „Und außerdem war Jax dabei, und wir sind hier nicht im tiefen Mittelalter, sondern im Jahr 1870. Keiner hier würde unbeaufsichtigte Omegas verschleppen."

„Bist du da sicher?!", gab Rory nur zurück.

„Ich bin doch hier, oder?", erwiderte Nate.

„Was ist in der Bar passiert?", mischte Martin sich ein, der auf Erfahrung wusste, dass der Alpha und der Omega sonst stundenlang so weiter machen könnten.

„Nun, wir haben zusammen mit P. T. Barnum und seinen Leuten etwas getrunken", erklärte Nate, „Und dann hat er uns angeboten uns den Zirkus zu zeigen. Aber ich war zu betrunken dafür und bin zurück zum Schiff gegangen. Jax und Ray sind allerdings vermutlich dort – im Zirkus."

„Er wollte euch seinen Zirkus zeigen?! Das ist der älteste Trick der Welt!", schnaubte Rory wütend.

„Reg dich ab, Mick, P. T. Barnum ist ein Beta. Was sollte er mit Ray wollen? Ich bin sicher, es geht den beiden gut", beharrte Dr. Heywood, „Vermutlich haben sie ein paar nette Betas kennengelernt und haben die Nacht dort verbracht … Hey, Mick, jetzt schau nicht so, das ist deine Schuld, nicht meine. Ich meine, ihr führt doch überhaupt keine richtige Beziehung, und du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Ray ewig darauf wartet, dass du dich dazu durchringst ihn so zu behandeln als hättet ihr eine!"

„Schmalzlocke würde mich niemals betrügen", erwiderte Rory nur kalt.

„Natürlich nicht", trat Martin schnell dazwischen. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, wäre ein Mick Rory, der emotional wurde, und das ausgerechnet gegenüber Nathaniel Heywood, der gerade seinen Ex-Alpha wiedergesehen hatte, über den er keineswegs hinweg war, „Aber es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Jefferson und Raymond bei ihrer Zirkusbesichtigung weiter getrunken haben und dann nicht mehr in der Lage waren zum Schiff zurückzufinden. Wenn sie in einem ähnlichen Zustand sind wie Mister Heywood, dann sollten wir besser nach ihnen sehen."

„Wenn schon dann Doktor, oder Nate, oder von mir aus auch Nathaniel, aber kein Mister", protestierte der Omega.

„Bald bist du nur noch Heywood!", drohte Mick, „Was denkst du dir nur? Nach allem, was euch bereits passiert ist!?"

„Keinen Menschen im Zirkus interessiert, dass wir Omegas sind!", behauptete Dr. Heywood weiterhin, „Die waren nur an unseren Kräften interessiert!"

Martin wechselte einen Blick mit Rory. Dann fragte er vorsichtig: „Ihr habt P. T. Barnum von euren Kräften erzählt?"

„Oh ja, immerhin sind wir doch genauso wie die Zirkusartisten, verwandte Seelen, alles Freaks", meinte Nate, „Das sahen die genauso."

Martin atmete tief durch um sich selber zu beruhigen. Dann wandte er sich an Rory: „Wir sollten Sara und Amaya Bescheid geben und dann zurück zum Zirkus gehen um nach ihnen zu suchen." Der Alpha nickte zustimmend.

Dr. Heywood sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Hätte ich ihnen etwa nicht von unseren Kräften erzählen sollen?", fragte er dann verwirrt, „Hey, wollt ihr damit etwa sagen, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe?" Mit einem Mal wirkte er nicht mehr neben sich stehend, sondern bekümmert. „Kein Wunder, dass Amaya mich verlassen hat. Ich kann nichts richtig machen", stellte er niedergeschlagen fest.

Rory seufzte. „Du kannst es wieder gut machen, indem du mit uns kommst und dich zusammen reißt. Dann finden wir die beiden schneller", meinte er.

Dr. Heywoods Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Oh, ja, klar, ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen!", versprach er, „Ich werde Jax und Ray retten!"

Martin hatte, was das anging, seine Zweifel. _Ja, es war eindeutig ein Fehler. Warum höre ich nur niemals auf mich selber?_

* * *

 _A/N: Tja, so viel zum betrunkenen Nate._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Die Show des Jahrhunders

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.2 und für das 3. Staffelfinale von „The Flash" und für „Vixen";Kidnapping und leichte Misshandlung (Nate), Rip ist ein Lügner_

* * *

 **6\. Die Show des Jahrhunderts**

* * *

 _Okay, es stimmt. Ich kann wirklich nichts richtig machen._ Dieser Gedanke drängte sich Nate regelrecht auf, als er sich an ein Holzrad gefesselt in der Gewalt von P. T. Barnum wiederfand, und von diesem mit Messern beworfen wurde. Irgendwie war das alles hier seine Schuld, darüber war er sich im Klaren. Aber, na ja, das alles wäre niemals passiert, wenn Sara ihn wenigstens vorgewarnt hätte, bevor sie Amaya zur Mission dazu geholt hätte. Vermutlich zumindest.

Nun, vielleicht wäre das alles auch nie passiert, wenn Amaya ihn nicht ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag sitzen gelassen hätte. Aber zumindest hatte die gemeinsame Gefangenschaft im Käfig von P. T. Barnum ihnen eine Gelegenheit dazu verschafft sich auszusprechen. Jetzt wusste Nate, dass es nicht an ihm gelegen hatte, dass sein Alpha gegangen war. Er wünschte nur, er hätte das schon früher gewusst und sich dadurch all den Schmerz der letzten Monate erspart. Nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem unter der Trennung leiden würde, aber zumindest wäre es gut gewesen zu wissen, dass es nicht an ihm lag.

Aber vielleicht lag es ja doch an ihm. Warum sollte irgendjemand mit ihm zusammen sein wollen? Immerhin war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen, der Einzige, der Interesse an ihm hatte, war ein Zirkusdirektor, und der auch nur wegen seinen Kräften.

Die jetzt, nach dem wer-weiß-wievielten-Messer, endlich auch wieder funktionierten, aber nicht gut genug um ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu befreien.

„Na komm, eines noch", spottete P. T. Barnum und warf noch ein Messer nach ihm, das nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei sauste.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", brüllte Amaya aus dem Käfig heraus die Zirkusfreaks an und rüttelte wütend an den Stäben, „Macht es euch Spaß ihn zu quälen?!"

„Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ein bisschen schon!", erwiderte P. T. gut gelaunt, „Wenn du willst, dass ich deinen armen kleinen Ex-Omega in Ruhe lasse, dann musst du mir schon deine Kräfte zeigen, meine Liebe."

Amayas Antwort bestand aus einem Knurren. Nate fragte sich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit über, warum Amaya das bisher noch nicht getan hatte. Sie hatte ihm zwar erklärt, dass er nicht wollen würde, dass sie ihre Kräfte einsetzte, aber er hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Immerhin wollte er gerettet werden, danke vielmals. Und Jax und Ray waren auch immer noch verschwunden und wurden vermutlich irgendwo anders in diesem Zirkus gefangen gehalten, also wäre ein wenig tierische Unterstützung nicht zu verachten, das war zumindest Nates Meinung.

Und da kam noch ein Messer knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeigeschossen. Sein Stahlkörper schützte Nate, zumindest hoffte er das, aber nachdem seine Kräfte nicht zuverlässig funktionierten, seitdem er mit irgendetwas betäubt worden war, fürchtete er, dass sie jeder Zeit versagen könnten. Sein Angst-Geruch musste bis in die _Waverider_ zu wittern sein.

Zumindest Amaya schien er den Rest zu geben. „Ich sagte, ihr sollt ihn in Ruhe lassen!", röhrte sie, „LASST-MEINEN-OMEGA-ZUFRIEDEN!"

Die Käfigtüre fiel aus den Angeln, und Amaya kam brüllend aus dem Käfig gesprungen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Nate das sehr beeindruckend gefunden, aber im Moment bereitete es ihm eher Sorgen. Er hatte Amaya ja schon von vielen verschiedenen Seiten erlebt, aber das hier war definitiv neu. Ihre Augen glühten blau, genau wie ihr Totem, und ihre Wut war so stark, dass man sie mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können, so deutlich lag sie in der Luft.

„Amaya?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. _Okay, jetzt verstehe ich, was sie damit gemeint hat, dass ich nicht wollen würde, dass sie das Totem benutzt._

Dieses Ding war nicht mehr Amaya – es war eine Verkörperung des Tierkönigreichs. Und es war auf Blut aus. „Alpha?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

Stattdessen stürzte sie sich auf P. T. Barnum, packte ihn, und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft in Richtung Zirkuszelt. Der Beta fand irgendwie wieder auf die Beine und floh, doch Amaya ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten, sondern verfolgte ihr Opfer – immer noch mit glühenden Augen. _Na toll. Sie wird ihn töten. Soviel ist sicher._

„Kann mich mal einer von euch losmachen?", wandte sich Nate an Barnums Gefolgsleute, die ihn nur blöd anglotzen, „Nein, ich meine es ernst, wenn ihr wollt, dass euer Boss das hier überlebt, dann solltet ihr mich wirklich los machen. Und zwar schnell! Oder denkt ihr, dass ihr in der Lage seid einen wütenden Alpha mit Superkräften, der seinen Gefährten verteidigt, zu beruhigen? Nein? Dann macht mich endlich los!"

Als Nate Amaya und Barnum einholte, hatten sie das Zirkuszelt bereits wieder verlassen und waren vor dem Zelt angekommen, mitten in der Show, die dort gerade stattfand. Um sie herum flog Firstorm, Mick verprügelte Clowns, und Ray versuchte Amaya davon abzuhalten Barnum zu töten. Er schien dabei allerdings nicht viel Erfolg zu haben.

Sie hielt Barnum in ihren Pranken … ehm, Händen … knurrte ihn an und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Ray stand neben ihr und versuchte sie mit beschwichtigenden Gesten zu beruhigen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht.

Nate rannte los und stürzte sich auf Amaya und warf sie zu Boden, woraufhin sie Barnum losließ und fauchend wieder hochkam. „Amaya, ganz ruhig, ich bin's!", erklärte Nate schnell und entstählte sich damit seinen Geruch wittern konnte, als er sich zwischen sie und Barnum stellte.

„Nate, bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?!", wandte Ray besorgt ein, aber Nate ließ sich nicht beirren. „Keine Sorge, sie wird mir nichts tun", meinte er selbstsicher, „Mein Alpha würde mir niemals etwas tun." Amaya knurrte ihn daraufhin nur an.

„Wir haben gewonnen, Alpha", erklärte Nate sanft, „Der Kampf ist vorbei. Du kannst jetzt aufhören. Es ist überstanden." Amaya kam mit leuchtenden Augen knurrend auf Nate zu. Dieser ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Alpha, denk daran, wer du bist. Du bist Amaya Jiwe, ein Mensch, kein Tier", beschwor er sie.

Amayas leuchtende Augen musterten ihn, und dann blinzelte sie kurz und fand wieder zu sich. Das unheimliche Glühen verschwand, und stattdessen sah Nate in die ihm bekannten geliebten braunen Augen seines Alphas.

„Nathaniel", stellte Amaya fest, „Was habe ich getan?"

„Gar nichts. Alles ist gut", erklärte Nate schnell, sprang auf und umarmte sie, „Alles ist gut."

Das Publikum begann um sie herum zu klatschen. „Ladies und Gentlemen", kommentierte Barnum, „Die Show des Jahrhunderts."

* * *

„Captain Hunter ist hier, Captain", informierte Gideon Sara, was diese allerdings nicht überraschte. Natürlich war Avas erste Tat daraus bestanden sofort zu petzen, oder vielleicht war es auch Gary gewesen. Wer konnte das schon sagen? Auf jeden Fall hatte sie mit Rips Besuch gerechnet.

„Komm nur herein, Rip", meinte sie zu diesem, als er ohne zu zögern in ihr Büro gestampft kam.

„Was muss ich da hören, Sara? Ein Alpha-Kampf mit Agent Sharpe? Und dann auch noch Kidnapping eines Agenten? Noch dazu von Gary? Ausgerechnet, Gary, Sara? Er ist ein Omega! Weißt du, wie das aussieht?!", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Sie hatten es verdient", erwiderte Sara nur unbeeindruckt, „Ava hat Gary beauftragt uns nachzuspionieren. Ist das zu fassen?! Und über den Kampf musst du dich nicht weiter aufregen. Wir wurden unterbrochen – von dem Säbelzahntiger. Also…"

„Der Säbelzahntiger, der Prioritätsstufe Zwei hatte, bis ihr es irgendwie geschafft habt aus einem keinen Anachronismus eine wahre Krise zu machen, indem ihr den Tiger vergrößert und befreit habt, es dann geschafft habt, dass mehrere von euch in Gefangenschaft von P. T. Barnum geraten, der bei all eurer Herumpfuscherei auch noch fast getötet worden wäre!", fuhr Rip wütend fort „Hab ich was vergessen?"

„Nein, das fasst die Situation ziemlich genau zusammen", meinte Sara zufrieden.

„Ach ja, und du hast es für nötig empfunden Amaya aus ihrer eigenen Zeitperiode zu entfernen, schon wieder", fügte Rip dann noch hinzu.

„Ja, das war dann da auch noch", stimmte Sara ihm zu.

Rip starrte sie einen Moment lang wütend an, dann seufzte er. „Und wie es gelaufen?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Oh, ganz gut, Amaya und Nate vertragen sich wieder, Martin konnte sich seinen lebenslangen Traum erfüllen einmal als Clown aufzutreten, Mick konnte sich seinen lebenslangen Traum erfüllen einen Haufen Clowns zu verprügeln, und Jax und Ray haben hoffentlich jede Ambition sich dem Zirkus anzuschließen verloren. Und das Publikum hielt den Kampf für einen Teil der Show, der Säbelzahntiger ist wieder geschrumpft und gefangen, und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach ihn zu behalten, und ach ja, P. T. Barnum hat so einen Schrecken bekommen, dass er es sich in Zukunft vermutlich zwei Mal überlegt, bevor er erneut Leute entführt", berichtete Sara, „Alles in allem also eine erfolgreiche Mission."

Rip schwieg sie kurz an. „Du wirst den Säbelzahntiger nicht behalten", meinte er dann bestimmt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du gönnst mir auch keinen Spaß", stellte sie fest.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dazu überreden kann Amaya zurück in ihre eigene Zeit zu bringen?", meinte Rip dann.

„Nope. Es sei denn, sie bittet mich darum, aber sie hat irgendwelche Probleme mit ihrem Totem, und bis die gelöst sind, wird sie wohl bei uns bleiben. Denn das ist es, wofür ein Rudel gut ist: Es ist für einen da, wenn man sich an keinen anderen wenden kann", erwiderte Sara, „Was du eigentlich wissen solltest…"

„Du weißt, warum ich mich dem Time Bureau angeschlossen habe, und auch warum ich mich dazu entschlossen habe bei ihm zu bleiben. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich euch alle nicht lieben würde", gab Rip müde zurück.

„Nein, es hat mit irgendeiner großen Gefahr zu tun, von der wir nichts wissen sollen", folgerte Sara.

Rip erstarrte und wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt – und ertappt. _Hab ich dich!_

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", behauptete er dann.

„Vergiss es, mein Lieber, Ava hat sich verplappert", triumphierte Sara, „Sag schon, was ist los? Ist diese ominöse Gefahr der Grund, warum du zugestimmt hast die Legends aufzulösen? Wir können damit umgehen, was immer es ist." Sie sah Rip eindringlich an.

„Sein Name ist Mallus. Und ich will nicht, dass ihr damit umgehen müsst. Das Time Bureau übernimmt das", erwiderte Rip knapp, „Ihr solltet lieber zusehen, dass ihr Agent Sharpe und dem Direktor beweist, dass ihr es verdient die _Waverider_ zu behalten."

„Rip …was ist los?" Sara war nun vollkommen ernst und lehnte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch nach vorne. „Was hat es mit diesem Mallus auf sich?", wollte sie wissen.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", meinte Rip, „Mach einfach so weiter wie bisher. Ohne das Kidnapping von befreundeten Agenten, wenn es geht. Dann wird sich alles schon von selber fügen. Ich muss jetzt los." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und war wieder aus dem Büro geflohen.

Sara spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken Gideon zu befehlen ihn aufzuhalten, doch bei Gideon konnte man leider nie wissen, wenn es um Rip ging und außerdem hatte sie ihre Quote von entführten Time Bureau-Agenten für heute schon erfüllt. Trotzdem, dieses Gespräch war weniger erhellend gewesen, als Sara sich erhofft hatte.

 _Was verschweigst du mir, Rip?_ , wunderte sie sich, _Und warum verschweigst du es mir?_

* * *

 **6 Monate zuvor**

* * *

„Wir beide sind nicht wie die anderen. Das hier ist nicht unsere Zeit. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Aufenthalt im Jahr 2017 Sie überfordert. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das bei mir nicht auch der Fall wäre", meinte Rip und versuchte in Amayas Miene zu lesen.

Sie war vor einigen Tagen verschwunden und hatte sich seit dem bei keinen von ihnen mehr gemeldet, bis sie ihn heute aus dem Nichts heraus angerufen hatte und ihn gebeten hatte sie am Central City-Airport zu treffen, aber keinen der anderen etwas davon zu erzählen. Nun versuchte er herauszufinden, was in ihr vorging, doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Rip kannte niemanden mit mehr Selbstbeherrschung als diese Frau, und wenn sie nicht wollte, dass man ihr ihre Gefühle ansah, dann konnte man das auch nicht. Ihre Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte sie dann und starrte in ihren Kaffeebecher. Sie hatten sich in den kleinem Flughafencafé getroffen, doch heiße Getränken schienen ihr dieses Gespräch nicht leichter zu machen.

„2017 ist überwältigend, ja, aber daran liegt es nicht", fuhr sie fort, „Ich habe sie gesehen. Im Fernsehen an Nathaniels Geburtstag. Mari. Meine Enkelin. Die Vixen dieser Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, warum es sie noch gibt, wenn ich doch hier bin…."

Ah, eine Frage zu temporalen Mechanik, das war ein Thema mit dem Rip gut umgehen konnte. „Nun, die Zeit braucht immer eine gewisse Zeit um sich zu verfestigen, manchmal länger, manchmal kürzer, das kommt immer auf die Umstände an. Änderungen brauchen mitunter ihre Zeit um Auswirkungen zu zeigen. Und natürlich ist da auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Zeitlinie sich nicht verändert hat, weil sie sich vielleicht niemals geändert hat, weil Sie in Wahrheit immer vorhatten in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren und das Leben zu leben, das für Sie vorgesehen ist. Das bedeutet, dass Sie auf gewisse Weise niemals weg waren", erklärte Rip, „Das nennt sich Prädestinationsparadoxon – etwas hat Sie dazu gebracht eine Entscheidung zu treffen, etwas, das es nur geben kann, weil Sie diese Entscheidung bereits zuvor getroffen hatten. Und sie immer wieder treffen, in einer Art endlosen Zeitschleife. Ich habe meine Magisterarbeit zu diesem Thema geschrieben." Damals vor endloser Zeit. Hatte er dieses Leben als aufstrebender Time-Master überhaupt wirklich jemals geführt? _Nein, es war real. Miranda und Jonas waren real._

„Aber, wenn ich mich jetzt entschließe hier zu bleiben…", begann Amaya vorsichtig.

„Dann wird Ihre Enkelin aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aufhören zu existieren", vervollständigte Rip ihren Satz.

Amaya starrte einen Moment lang ins Nichts. Dann erklärte sie: „Ich wusste, dass es sie gibt. Ich habe über sie gelesen, und als ich hier ankam habe ich im Internet nachgeforscht. Aber dann habe ich sie im Fernsehen gesehen. Und dann bin ich nach Detroit geflogen um sie mir in Lebensgröße ansehen zu können. Sie ist gut. Nicht so gut wie ich, aber sie ist gut. Sie weiß, was sie tut – das Totem gehört zu ihr, mehr noch als es jemals zu mir gehört hat. Und sie ist eine Heldin, sie hilft Menschen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie einen Raubüberfall verhindert hat. Sie wusste genau, was zu tun war, und sie war sehr nett zu den Opfern. Hat sie beruhigt. Es waren zwei Omegas, und sie hat sie beruhigt. Mari ist ein Beta. Laut ihrer Facebook-Seite designt sie Mode und arbeitet in einem Zoo."

Rip erwiderte nichts, weil er spürte, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Zu wissen, dass es sie gibt, das war ein abstraktes Wissen. Es war das Konzept Nachfahren zu haben. Aber sie zu sehen, in Fleisch und Blut, ihre Stimme zu hören. … Ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen mit ihr zu sprechen, denn was sollte ich sagen? _Ich habe mich entschlossen egoistisch zu sein, also wird es dich in einigen Tagen vermutlich nicht mehr geben?_ Das konnte ich ihr doch nicht sagen! Sie ist eine Person, nicht nur ein Name auf einer Akte. Sie hat Freunde und Familie. Sie ist real. Und ich kann sie nicht zur Nicht-Existenz verurteilen", schloss Amaya, „Ich muss zurück ins Jahr 1942."

Rip nickte. Er hatte diese Bitte kommen sehen, seit er ihren Anruf erhalten hatte. Warum sonst hätte sie verlangen sollen, dass er alleine käme? „Ich kann mich mit dem Time Bureau in Verbindung setzen und alles Nötige arrangieren", meinte er, „Inzwischen können Sie sich verabschieden und-"

„Nein, es muss so sofort sein. Oder so schnell wie möglich. Ich kann nicht zurück zu Nathaniel oder zu den anderen", unterbrach ihn Amaya, „Nicht, wenn ich die Kraft aufbringen soll zu gehen. Ich kann keinen Blick auf das Leben, das ich mir hier aufbauen wollte, werfen und dann darauf verzichten. Ich muss gehen, solange ich noch davon überzeugt bin, dass ich das Richtige tue."

Okay, nun ging das Gespräch in eine Richtung, die Rip nicht behagte. „Aber was ist mit Nathaniel?", wandte er ein, „Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Dass es mir leid tut, mir aber keine andere Wahl geblieben ist", erwiderte sie, „Ich kann es ihm nicht erklären, ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass ich mich für Mari und gegen ihn entschieden habe. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht wiedersehen."

Rip nickte, auch wenn er mit dieser Variante unglücklich war. „Ich werde ihm und den anderen erklären, was passiert ist", versprach er und holte dann ein Kommunikationsgerät vom Time Bureau hervor. Als er Amayas erstaunten Blick sah, erklärte er: „Der Direktor hat es mir gegeben. Für Notfälle." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Trotzdem meinte Rip zu spüren, wie sie ihn verurteilte.

Nachdem es getan war, kehrte er zurück ins Hauptquartier. Alle anderen waren dort.

„Rip, wo bist du gewesen? Barry ist weg, er ist in die Speed Force gegangen. In einem Moment bekommen wir noch Einladungen zur Hochzeit von ihm und Iris, und im nächsten ist er einfach weg. Es ist furchtbar. Weißt du, wo Amaya steckt? Iris braucht jetzt eine Mädelsnacht", begrüßte Sara ihn und hielt dann stirnrunzelnd inne, „Was? Was ist passiert?"

„Es ist Amaya", erklärte er, „Sie ist in ihre eigene Zeit zurückgekehrt."

„Was?!", riefen alle so ziemlich zugleich aus.

„Ich dachte, du hättest ausgehandelt, dass sie in dieser Zeit bleiben kann!", empörte sich Sara.

„Diese Bastarde!", rief Jax, „Die können doch nicht einfach ihre Meinung ändern!"

„Also deswegen war sie auf einmal verschwunden", stellte Nate stockend fest, „Ich dachte, sie hätte mich verlassen, aber in Wahrheit wurde sie entführt. Vom Time Bureau. Damit sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit sein kann. Dann hat sie mich gar nicht verlassen."

Rip zögerte, was Ray nutzte um einzuwerfen: „Natürlich hat sie dich nicht verlassen, Mann. Wir sprechen hier von Amaya! Sie ist keiner dieser Alphas, der einfach so verschwindet ohne auch nur einen Zettel zu hinterlassen. Das hätte sie dir niemals angetan."

„Können wir nicht vielleicht Einspruch einlegen um Miss Jiwe zurückzuholen?", wollte Martin wissen.

„Oder wir fackeln das Time Bureau einfach nieder", schlug Mister Rory vor.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht tun", meinte Sara sofort, „Aber ein wenig Erpressung könnte vielleicht…"

„Mari McCabe!", rief Rip verzweifelt aus.

„Wie bitte?" Sara sah ihn verwirrt an, und die anderen verstummten.

„Mari McCabe hat vor wenigen Tagen in Detroit Leben gerettet. So sehr ich eure Gefühle für Amaya auch teile, so sehr denke ich, dass ihr nur zu bereitwillig vergesst, dass Mari McCabe, auch bekannt als Vixen, eine Heldin ist, die Leben rettet. Außerdem ist sie aber auch noch ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Sie ist ein Beta mit Freunden und Familie. Sie ist _eure_ Freundin. Wenn wir Amaya zurückholen, dann wird Mari McCabe niemals geboren. All die Leben, die sie gerettet hat, sind dann verloren. Und auch ihr Leben ist dann verloren", erklärte Rip und paraphrasierte Amaya dabei so gut er konnte.

Die bedrückten Gesichter der anderen (nun ja, außer dem von Mister Rory) sagten ihm, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte, dass er das erreicht hatte, was Amaya von ihm erwartet hatte: Er hatte die anderen dazu gebracht zu _verstehen._

„Trotzdem sind es Bastarde", meinte Nate schließlich, „Sie hätten ihr wenigstens erlauben sollen, sich zu verabschieden."

Sara nickte. „Es sind Bastarde. Auch wenn sie vom Prinzip her recht haben, sind ihre Methoden fragwürdig. Ich bin froh, dass wir nichts mehr mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben müssen!", meinte sie empathisch.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Rip versuchte nicht an den Kommunikator in seiner Hosentasche zu denken.

„Ich meine, ich verstehe das ja, aber ich wäre mit ihr mitgegangen", erklärte Nate gerade.

Rip fühlte Schuld in sich aufsteigen. „Ich weiß", meinte er leise. Das hier war das, was Amaya wollte, erinnerte er sich selber. Er tat das hier für sie. _Aber all das Lügen und das Verschleiern. Das hat mir noch nie gut bekommen, besonders nicht, wenn es um die Legends geht. Wenn Sara herausfinden sollte, was ich ihr alles vorenthalte, dann bin ich der Omega, der von seinem Alpha, ohne einen Zettel zurück zu lassen, verlassen wird. Und ich hätte es verdient._

Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, was auf dem Spiel stand, und er verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder. Stattdessen meinte er: „Der Flash ist also in die Speed Force gegangen, ja?" Immerhin war es wichtig immer auf dem Laufenden zu sein, damit er wusste, wann der richtige Moment da wäre, um zu handeln.

 _Und ich dachte wirklich, dass Martin der Erste sein würde, der geht. Nun, vermutlich wird er der Zweite sein._

Oder würde Rip der nächste sein, der ging?

* * *

 _A/N: Als ich die Episode 3.2 gesehen habe und besonders die Szene in der Amaya aus dem Käfig ausbricht, habe ich mir gleich gedacht: Das hier könnte direkt aus meiner A/B/O-Reihe stammen, also findet die Szene sich hier natürlich noch mal wieder. *LovefortheLegends*_

 _Im nächsten Kapitel dürften wir Zari kennenlernen._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Warum ist sie dann so schlecht?

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.3, sowie das Finale der 5. Staffel von „Arrow" und den Beginn der 6. Staffel von „Arrow"_

* * *

 **7\. Warum ist sie dann so schlecht?**

* * *

„Was? Was ist los?!", wollte Mick von Ray wissen, nachdem dieser ihn einige Minuten lang angestarrt hatte. Vermutlich wies sein Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber Ray war nun mal besorgt und deswegen schlecht darin seine Gefühle zu verbergen bzw. noch schlechter darin als sowieso schon.

Sie beiden waren die einzigen, die zur Zeit im Hauptquartier der Legends anwesend waren, und sie hatten Wachdienst. Der Wachdienst war normalerweise nicht besonders aufregend , weil nur selten etwas passierte, zumindest etwas, das sie auch mitbekamen, bevor Kid Flash dort war. Trotzdem hatte Ray es kategorisch abgelehnt ihren Wachdienst damit zu verbringen es miteinander auf ihrem Konferenztisch zu treiben, denn immerhin könnte es ja sein, dass zur Abwechslung einmal doch etwas passierte, und sie gebraucht werden würden. Und wenn sie das nicht mitbekämen, weil sie gerade zu sehr mit Sex beschäftigt wären, dann käme vielleicht irgendjemand zu Schaden. Und das ging natürlich nicht. Immerhin waren sie Helden – nun zumindest Ray war ein Held, und Mick war sein Partner, also war er irgendwie auch ein Held, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Auf jeden Fall hatten sie die Zeit deswegen bisher totgeschlagen, indem sie einfach gewartet hatten bzw. Mick hatte den Kühlschrank geplündert und war inzwischen dazu übergangen auch jene Dinge zu Essen auf den ein großer Zettel mit den Namen „Jax" darauf klebte.

Doch das war nicht der Grund dafür, warum Ray ihn angestarrt hatte. Mick war nun mal ein Dieb, und das konnte und wollte Ray ihm nicht übel nehmen, er hatte viel mehr Angst, dass Mick ihm das, was er nun sagen würde, übel nehmen könnte.

Trotzdem nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und erklärte: „Ich muss nach Star City. Zumindest für eine Weile."

Mick sah ihn stumm an. „Nach allem, was auf Lian Yu passiert ist, brauchen Oliver und die anderen mich", fuhr Ray fort.

„Ich dachte Sara und der Engländer sind diejenigen, die nach Star City ziehen werden", meinte Mick dann langsam.

„Ja, das stimmt auch. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich trotzdem ebenfalls hin muss. Die ganze Sache mit Thea … und William. Oliver braucht jetzt jede Hilfe, die er kriegen kann", erklärte Ray, „Ich kann nicht einfach … nicht hin. Verstehst du das?"

Mick schwieg einen Moment lang. _Bitte mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist,_ bat Ray stumm und hoffte, dass Mick seine Botschaft auch empfing.

„Und was ist mit Nate? Der braucht dich auch", wandte Mick dann schließlich ein.

„Jax hat zugestimmt vorübergehend statt mir bei ihm einzuziehen", erklärte Ray, „Und außerdem kann er ihm besser helfen als ich, immerhin ist er ein Beta, während ich nur ein anderer Omega bin. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich aus der Welt bin. Es gibt einen Zug zwischen den beiden Städten, und wir sehen uns jedes Wochenende bei den Teamtreffen."

Mick nickte. „Dann bleiben Firestorm und Steel in Central City, und wir anderen vier sind in Star City, ja?", fragte er dann.

Das kam nun etwas Unerwartet. Aber es freute Ray. „Oh. Du willst mitkommen?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Natürlich. Dort wo du hingehst, gehe ich auch hin", meinte Mick bestimmt, „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass du deinen Bogenschützenfreund davon abhalten kannst mich zu erschießen. Es kann vorkommen, dass ich ab und zu mal was klaue. Und wie ich gehört habe, sieht er das nicht so gerne."

„Oh, nein, nein, keine Sorge. Oliver wird dir nichts tun!", versicherte ihm Ray schnell und spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, „Ihr werdet garantiert wunderbar miteinander auskommen!"

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Mick wollte mit ihm kommen! Ob sie nun endlich wirklich zusammen ziehen würden? In Micks Versteck hatte sich Ray niemals wirklich wohl gefühlt, und die Tatsache, dass sich jemand um Nate kümmern musste, weil Amaya ihn verlassen hatte, war von ihm deswegen als willkommen Ausrede genutzt worden um seine Nächte in der Wohnung des Omegas zu verbringen anstatt mit Mick. Doch nun, in Star City, konnten sie vielleicht einen wirklichen gemeinsamen Neuanfang machen. Es sei denn natürlich Mick hätte auch dort ein altes Versteck.

Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du ein altes Versteck in Star City?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, spätestens als dort Leute mit Pfeilen getötet wurden, hielten Leonard und ich es nicht mehr für ratsam uns dort blicken zu lassen, aber eigentlich ist Starling schon vorher vor die Hunde gegangen", erwiderte Mick schulterzuckend.

„Nun, dann kannst du ja bei mir einziehen. … Vorübergehend", wagte Ray einen Vorstoß.

Mick musterte ihn, als würde er sehen wollen, ob er es ernst meinte. „Klar, kann ich. … Vorübergehend", meinte er dann zustimmend. Rays Herz schlug noch eine Spur schneller.

Ja, alles sah danach aus, als würde es wirklich ein gemeinsamer Neuanfang werden.

Und das war auch gut so.

* * *

Mick hatte Star City schon nicht leiden können, als die Stadt noch Starling City geheißen hatte. Und der Namenswechsel hatte an seinen Gefühlen nichts geändert. Aber wenn Schmalzlocke hier wohnen wollte, dann musste er sich wohl damit abfinden, dass er einer Stadt lebte, die selbst für viele namhafte Verbrecher als zu heruntergekommen galt.

Und Schmalzlocke schien wirklich hier sein zu wollen. Zumindest vorübergehend. Weil er dachte, man bräuchte ihn hier. Mick war nicht sicher, was er von dieser Einstellung halten sollte. Tragödien kamen vor, ja, und es war blöd, wenn sie Leute trafen, die einem nahe standen, aber eigentlich brauchte das Rudel Ray ebenfalls.

Natürlich war er nicht der Erste, der gegangen war. Das war Amaya gewesen. Und danach Sara, die besorgt um ihren Vater in ihre Heimatstadt zurückeilte, gemeinsam mit ihrem Omega. _Sara kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Schmalzlocke? Wie nahe steht er dem Green Arrow wirklich?_

Das war die ewig nagende Frage, die Mick hasste, weil sie ihn verunsicherte, und er hasste es verunsichert zu werden. Er hatte gerne die Kontrolle über sich und seine Umgebung. Wenn er die nicht hatte … nun, dann neigte er dazu etwas abzufackeln.

„Was soll das sein?" Er stocherte unerfreut in seinem Essen herum. Das Ding, in das er gerade stocherte, war außen hart als hätte es eine Schale, innen aber weich, und es war aber nur eine halbes Ding.

„Das ist eine Auster, Mick", erklärte Sara.

„Warum esse ich Austern?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Du hast Ray für dich bestellen lassen, erinnerst du dich?", belehrte ihn Sara, „Also hättest du mit so etwas rechnen sollen."

„Ich würde einen Löffel empfehlen, wenn Sie sich nicht einfach austrinken wollen, Mister Rory", merkte Rip an.

Mick kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte den Engländer an. Machte der sich gerade über ihn lustig? _Warum habe ich mich auch nur dazu überreden lassen in diesen Nobelrestaurant essen zu gehen?,_ fragte er sich. _Belly Burger_ wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

Aber nein, Schmalzocke hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie auf ein richtiges Doppeldate gingen anstatt einfach nur als Rudel miteinander herumzuhängen. Und deswegen hatte er in diesem Schuppen einen Tisch reserviert, und Mick dann bei der französischen Speisekarte ausgeholfen, und schließlich für ihn bestellt.

Und offenbar war es ein Fehler gewesen das zuzulassen. _Ich sollte endlich damit aufhören, andere für mich meine Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Vor allem, wenn es um so etwas Wichtiges wie Essen geht._

„Wo bleibt Schmalzlocke überhaupt? Hat er sich auf dem Weg zur Toilette verirrt?", beklagte er sich und stocherte weiter in dieser angeblichen Auster herum.

Dann warf er Rip einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Jemand sollte vielleicht nachsehen gehen!" Der Engländer ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und erwiderte seinen Blick kühl. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Dr. Palmer gut geht", behauptete er, „Es besteht kein Grund dafür ihn zur Toilette zu verfolgen."

„Prä-Hitze", erinnerte ihn Mick.

„Geschlechtergetrennte Toiletten", gab Rip ungerührt zurück.

„Deswegen sollst ja du gehen", konterte Mick.

Es kam aus bautechnischen Gründen eher selten vor, dass ein Lokal tatsächlich geschlechtergetrennte Toiletten für alle Geschlechter besaß. Meistens gab es eine Unisex-Toilette für weibliche Alphas und Betas, sowie eine für männliche Alphas und Betas, und eine für Omegas. Doch dieses Restrautant hier gehörte zu den wenigen Schuppen, die für alle klar identifizierbaren Geschlechter eigene Toiletten besaßen, was Mick zugleich beeindruckend wie auch verschwenderisch fand. Auf der _Waverirder_ hatte es nur ein Badezimmer und zwei Toiletten ohne genaue Zuteilung gegeben, und daran hatte er sich im Laufe der Zeit schnell gewöhnt, denn immerhin: Machen taten sie alle fast gleich. Und echte Männer setzten sich beim Pissen hin, also wozu der ganze Aufwand?

Aber, sie lebten nun einmal in einer Zeit der poltischen Korrektheit. Und das schloss getrennte Toiletten mit ein, selbst in Nobel-Restaurants, wo eigentlich keine Vergewaltigungsgefahr bestehen sollte.

„Seht mal, da kommt er schon", mischte sich Sara ein und deutete in Richtung Toiletten-Flügel, „Ist das Oliver bei ihm?"

Mick wirbelte herum und starrte in die entsprechende Richtung. Es war tatsächlich Queen, und er hatte sein Kind dabei. Als sie gekommen waren, war er noch nicht da gewesen, denn ansonsten hätten sie ihn ja wohl bemerkt. Oder hatte er sich die ganze Zeit auf der Toilette versteckt? Ansonsten wäre seine erste Tat darin bestanden in dem Nobel-Restaurant auf die Toilette zu gehen, mit seinem Kind. _Vielleicht musste der Kleine einfach mal._

Das könnte ein Grund sein. Letztlich war es auch egal, was hingegen nicht egal war, war jedoch, dass Queen sich angeregt mit Micks Omega unterhielt. Dabei hatte Mick immer gedacht Toilettengespräche wären eine Omega-Sache.

Queen stand viel zu nahe an Ray dran und berührte den Omega dann auch noch an seiner Schulter. Mick konnte sich ein Knurren nicht verkneifen. _Finger weg! Das ist mein Omega!,_ sandte er einen besitzergreifenden Gedanken in Queens Richtung. Der brachte aber nichts, Queen machte keine Anstalten sich von Ray wegzubewegen. Dann sagte der Junge etwas, und Ray beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Oh, sieh mal, was für eine nette Familie", meinte eine Frau am Nebentisch, die sie Szene ebenfalls beobachtete, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bürgermeister Queen Omega und Kind hat."

Mick knurrte lauter und ignorierte die beruhigende Hand, die sich unaufgefordert auf seinem Arm wiederfand und die dazu gehörigen Omega-Beruhigungshormone. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Rory", versicherte ihm Rip, „Das weißt du doch."

„Halt den Mund, Hunter", meinte Mick dazu nur.

Ray schien sich gut mit dem Jungen zu verstehen. Das ärgerte Mick, und objektiv gesprochen musste er zugeben, dass die Frau am Nebentisch recht hatte. Der Alpha, der Omega, und der Junge wirkten wirklich wie eine nette Familie. Ray grinste glücklich, vermutlich über irgendetwas, das der Junge gesagt hatte. Mick fragte sich, ob sich das sekundäre Geschlecht des Jungen bereits manifestiert hatte. Vermutlich war er ein Beta, er sah zumindest aus wie ein Beta. Die perfekte Familie: Ein Alpha mit seinem Omega und seinem Beta-Sohn.

Ray hatte gesagt, er müsse nach Star City ziehen, weil Queen ihn bräuchte. Wegen seiner Schwester. Und wegen dem Kind. _Verdammt._ Die Prä-Hitze machte den Omega vermutlich noch empfänglicher für den Jungen als er es sowieso schon wäre. _Und er wollte zuerst ohne mich hier her._

Plötzlich starrte er in Saras Gesicht. „Hey Mick, komm wieder zu dir!", befahl sie ihm, „Dort geht nichts vor sich!"

Doch Mick wusste es besser. Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas vor sich ging, und es war auch offensichtlich was vor sich ging. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Ray von Queen und seinem Jungen verabschiedete, und wie seine Miene dabei ein wenig verfiel, und er dem Jungen traurig hinterher blickte. Vielleicht lag es nur an der Prä-Hitze, aber Mick zweifelte daran. Schmalzlocke war wegen dem Jungen hierher gezogen. Nicht wegen Oliver Queen oder seiner Schwester, sondern wegen dem verdammten Kind, das gerade auf traumatische Weise seine Mutter verloren hatte. Und das obwohl er dieses Kind nicht einmal kannte!

 _Verdammt._ Nun, er hatte sich wochenlang gewundert, was mit Ray los war, nicht wahr? Nun kannte er die Antwort. Auch, wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel.

Mick hätte es von Anfang an besser wissen sollen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er keinen Omega verdient hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Ray jemand war, der nach einer langfristigen Beziehung suchte. Und er hatte immer gewusst, dass die meisten Omegas Kinder wollten. Waren das nicht genau die Gründe, warum er sich nicht auf Ray Palmer hatte einlassen wollen?

Ray kam bei ihrem Tisch an und hatte bereits wieder eine strahlende Miene aufgesetzt. Die, die er immer trug, wenn er vorgab, das alles in Ordnung war. „Hey, Leute, stimmt was nicht?", wunderte er sich freundlich.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn Sara schnell, „Das stimmt doch, oder Mick?"

„Ja", brummte Mick düster, „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Wenn das nur stimmen würde.

* * *

 **5 Monate später**

* * *

Es hatte damit begonnen, dass sie dem Notruf eines Agenten des Time Bureaus folgten. Und dann sollten sie Zari Tomaz vor dieser zeitreisende Wasserhexe retten. Soweit so gut, aber Zari wollte sich nicht retten lassen und hielt sie für Versager („Ihr seid zeitreisende Superhelden, die die Welt gerettet haben? Warum ist sie dann so schlecht?"). Und log ihnen vor, dass sie ihren Bruder retten wollte, was dazu führte, dass Jax sah, wie die Metas in dieser Zukunft (2042) behandelt wurden, wie sie im Gefängnis _misshandelt_ wurden, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er ihnen allen half aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, woraufhin sich Zari ohne ihren Bruder aber mit einem Medaillon absetzte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass das Time Bureau sauer auf sie wurde.

Ava Sharpe war nur zu bereit ihnen einen Strick aus dieser Mission zu drehen, um so mehr, weil Sara sich weigerte Zari ihrem Schicksal in ihrer eigenen Zeit zu überlassen und sich dazu entschloss den Beta aus der Zukunft an Bord zu behalten um sie so auf lange Sicht vor ihrer Möchtegern-Killerin zu schützen.

Was Ava Sharpe zum Anlass nahm um sie für eine feindliche Macht zu erklären und auf die _Waverider_ zu schießen. Und damit waren sie nun offiziell nicht mehr auf Bewährung sondern Flüchtlinge.

 _Toll. Und das ist noch dazu alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich die Metas nicht freigelassen hätte, dann hätte Gary sich nicht über uns beschwert, und dann wäre Agent Sharpe nicht aufgetaucht, und dann wären wir jetzt nicht auf der Flucht…_

Aber die Wahrheit war: Er konnte nicht bereuen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte gesehen, was diesen Meta angetan worden war, also war ihm gar keine andere Wahl geblieben als einzuschreiten. Wohl wissend, dass Sara davon nicht begeistert sein würde.

 _Es war meine Entscheidung, und sie war richtig._ Auch wenn sie sie vermutlich Rip gekostet hatte. Möglicherweise für immer. _Aber das liegt nicht nur an mir. Sara war es, die sich für einen fremden Beta und gegen Rip entschieden hat, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hat Zari zu beschützen._ Warum hatte sie das wohl getan?

Nach allem, was Zari getan hatte. Ja, ihre Medaillon war offenbar eine Art Totem und irgendwie mit dem von Amaya verbunden, und ja, sie stammte aus einer Zeit, in der Metas unterdrückt wurden, und Sara ging immer in den Beschützer-Modus, wenn sie auf unterdrückte Seelen stieß, aber Zari war nicht einmal ein Omega, sie war ein Beta, außerdem eine Hacktevistin und eine Totem-Trägerin, sie konnte auf sich aufpassen. Oder nicht?

 _Vielleicht erging es ihr einfach so wie es mir erging, beim Anblick dieser Metas im Gefängnis, sie wusste einfach, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb als das zu tun, von dem sie wusste, dass es richtig ist. Ungeachtet aller Konsequenzen._

Und damit hatten sie nun offenbar ein neues Teammitglied. Und eine Fremde mit an Bord.

Aber was bedeutete das für ihr Rudel?

„Komm herein, Jax", rief Sara ihn in ihr Büro. Jax fiel auf, dass sie es inzwischen umdekoriert hatte, ihre eigene Dinge darin platziert hatte, anstatt denen von Rip. Als sie Rip nach der Zeitzerstreung verloren hatten, hatte Sara nichts hier drinnen verändert, doch nun, da er sich scheinbar für das Time Bureau und gegen sie entschieden hatte, veränderte sie sein Büro und machte es ich ihrem.

Trotzdem, kein Beziehungsstress war so groß, dass man seinen Partner in der Gewalt des Feindes zurück ließ. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, Sara", erklärte Jax, „Wenn ich mich im Gefängnis an den Plan gehalten hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast das Richtige getan. Ich war so besessen davon den Time Bureua zu beweisen, dass wir nach ihren Regeln spielen können, dass ich mich davon für alles andere habe blenden lassen. Du hast mir das klar gemacht, und dafür danke ich dir", meinte sie, „Und außerdem: Da Zaris Bruder gar nicht in diesem Gefängnis war, gab es genau genommen keinen Plan, an den du dich hättest halten können."

Jax nickte dankbar. Dann meinte er: „Willst du sie wirklich aufnehmen? Ins Team, meine ich?" Er sagte nicht „ins Rudel", denn ihr Rudel war zur Zeit zersplittert und zerrissen, und Zari darin aufzunehmen würde ihm vermutlich nicht besonders gut tun.

Sara nickte. „Sie braucht uns. Ob sie es weiß oder nicht. Und Amaya braucht sie", meinte sie, „Und außerdem kann ich sie nicht einfach sterben lassen, oder?"

Das stimmte natürlich. Trotzdem: „Aber können wir ihr trauen? Ich meine, sie hat uns angelogen und für ihre Zwecke benutzt." Das durften sie nicht vergessen.

„Ja, das hat sie, aber sie hatte ihre Gründe. Und was das Vertrauen angeht: Das muss sie sich noch erarbeiten. Mick wird ein Auge auf sie haben", erwiderte Sara.

Jax rang kurz mit sich, ob er das Rip-Thema ansprechen sollte oder nicht, meinte dann aber doch: „Und was ist mit Rip?"

Sara seufzte. „Rip ist ein großer Junge. Er kann auf sich aufpassen", behauptete sie, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn wiedersehen werden. Und das schon bald. Vielleicht macht ihm diese Sache ja endlich klar, dass das Time Bureau nicht immer recht hat."

Sie tat so, als wäre ihr das alles ziemlich egal, aber Jax kannte sie besser. Er hatte sie auf Maaldoria erlebt. Er wusste, wie sie war, wenn sie einen ihrer Omegas in Gefahr wähnte. „Ernsthaft, Sara, ich bin's", erinnerte er sie, „Kommst du zurecht?"

Sara warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. „Wenn das deine Art ist mich zu fragen, ob ich plane kopflos in das Hauptquartier des Time Bureaus zu stürmen und die Herausgabe meines Omegas zu fordern, dann kann ich dich beruhigen: Ich werde mich bemühen das nicht zu tun. Solange ich kann, jeden Tag aufs Neue", meinte sie, „Immerhin bin ich der Alpha. Ich bin für euch alle verantwortlich, nicht nur für Rip. Ich kann euch nicht alle riskieren, nicht einmal für Rip, diesen Luxus habe ich einfach nicht. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo wir Zari beschützen müssen."

Jax nickte verständnisvoll. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Sara", versuchte er sie zu trösten, „Rudel-Alpha zu sein stinkt ziemlich, was?"

„Es ist alles andere als einfach. Besonders mit diesem Rudel. Aber das war es ja noch nie", räumte Sara ein, „Inzwischen hab ich in all dem ja schon Übung, aber ich gebe zu diese paar Monate auf der Erde, in der ich nicht jede Sekunde fürchten musste, dass einem von uns etwas Schreckliches zustößt waren eine gewisse Entspannung, die ich nun vermisse."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Uni und monatliche Verschmelzungen mit dem Grauen als einzige Sorgen zu haben war mal was anderes. Obwohl ich euch trotzdem alle vermisst habe. Und ich habe auch das hier vermisst: Die Möglichkeit Menschen zu helfen. Menschen wie Zari. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, Sara. Zweifle niemals daran", meinte Jax.

„Oh, aber ich werde zweifeln. Täglich. Vielleicht sogar stündlich. Aber im Endeffekt werde ich niemals bereuen, was ich getan habe, und daher weiß ich, dass es das Richtige war", erwiderte Sara, „Woran sollte ich mich ansonsten auch orientieren, wenn nicht daran?"

 _Ja,_ dachte Jax, _Woran, wenn nicht daran?_

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Kapitel wird sich Zari widmen._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Zari

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.3 und 3.4 sowie vage Spoiler für 3.5, Dystopische Zukunft, Erw. von Menschenhandel_

 _Neues Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Ein bisschen Ray/Zari_

* * *

 **8\. Zari**

* * *

Zari Tomaz hatte nicht vor sich auf diese „Team Building"-Übung von Ray Palmer einzulassen, nein, danke vielmals. _Wahrheit und Lüge_ spielen, also dafür war sie wohl doch ein bisschen zu alt, oder etwa nicht? „Und außerdem, weiß ich schon alles über euch", meinte sie, „Der Alte wäre am liebsten überall anders als hier, Sara hat eine Trennung hinter sich, du und Rory ihr habt so eine undefinierbare Sexfreunde-oder-doch- mehr-Beziehung, und Jax fragt sich schon die ganze Zeit über, ob ich Single bin." Betroffene Blicke und Streits brachen ob dieser Beobachtung aus.

„Nun, dann überspringen wir das und machen weiter mit Fallübungen", fand Ray, „Mick, der mich, als sie uns kennengelernt haben, nicht mochte, wird jetzt demonstrieren, wie sehr er mir vertraut, in dem er sich fallen lässt und darauf vertraut, dass ich ihn auffange."

Rory seufzte, kam aber dem Kommando seines Omegas nach und stellte sich vor diesem auf. „Vergiss aber nicht, dass du mir dreckigen Sex als Gegenleistung dafür versprochen hast", brummte er.

„Und das hast versprochen, das nicht vor den anderen zu erwähnen", erwiderte Ray mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Zari unterdrückte ihrerseits ein Seufzen. Wozu sollte das hier führen? Natürlich würde Rory darauf vertrauen, dass ihn sein Omega auffangen würde. Das wäre genauso als würde sich Amaya in Nates Arme fallen lassen – sinnlos also.

Und dann flackerte Ray aus der Existenz, und Rory krachte am Boden auf.

„Aua!", kommentierte er, „Was ist passiert?! Moment, wo ist Schmalzlocke?"

 _Na toll, warum genau hab ich mich dieser Truppe noch mal angeschlossen?_

* * *

Zari hatte den Großteil ihres Lebens nach dem großen Crash zugebracht. Die Welt, die selbe Welt, von der die Legends behaupteten, dass sie schon zweimal gerettet hätten, war schlecht, das wusste sie von frühester Kindheit an.

Als sie geboren wurde, regierten noch die Betas die Welt, und alle strebten nach Gleichberechtigung. Wenige Jahre später wurde dieses Ziel erreicht, aber anders als gedacht: Es war egal, ob man ein Alpha, ein Beta, oder ein Omega, oder auch nur irgendetwas dazwischen war, worauf es ankam war, dass man kein Meta-Mensch war.

Meta-Menschen wurden inzwischen geboren. Metas, die Kinder bekamen, brachten andere Metas zur Welt, und das gefiel der Öffentlichkeit nicht sonderlich. Und waren da nicht diese geheimen Akten, die belegten, dass die Dominators wegen den Meta-Menschen zur Erde gekommen waren? Nun, da klar war, dass die Menschheit nicht alleine im Universum war, wie viele andere außerirdische Rassen würden deswegen noch zur Erde kommen?

Und außerdem: Nahmen die Metas den normalen Menschen nicht die Jobs weg, weil sie diese viel einfacher erledigen konnten?

Und was, wenn sich die Metas eines Tages gegen die Menschheit wenden würden? Nun, da der Flash verschwunden war, wer würde die Menschheit dann vor der Gefahr durch Metas beschützen? Anderer Metas? Und wenn ja welche? Wem konnte man trauen und wem nicht?

Gab es nicht Studien, die belegten, dass Metas, die ihre Kräfte durch ein Trauma erhalten hatten, mit 75% Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Tages auf die kriminelle Seite des Gesetzes wechseln würden?

Nein, es war klar: Metas waren eine Gefahr. Eine Gefahr, der Einhalt geboten werden musste, um Amerika erneut groß machen zu können. Zuerst galten die neuen Gesetzte nur für tatsächliche Meta-Menschen – Menschen, die übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besaßen. Doch dann kamen die Anwälte mit ihren Schlupflöchern, die auf die eine oder andere Art bewiesen, dass ihre Mandanten keine Metas waren. Also wurde die offizielle Definition von Meta-Mensch geändert: Ein Meta war nun jeder, der über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügte, sei es durch Mutation oder Technologie oder auch nur durch Training. Rückwirkend wurden der Green Arrow und seine Verbündeten sowie die Mitglieder der Liga der Assassinen genauso für Meta-Menschen erklärt wie Totemnutzer oder Benutzer von fortgeschrittener Technologie.

Moderne Technik wurde von den Konzernen gehortet und als illegal für den Privatbesitz erklärt. Computer gab es zwar noch, aber nicht jeder durfte sie besitzen. Technologie war das Böse, sie war für den Klimawandel verantwortlich, genauso wie für die Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion, die zur Geburt der Meta-Menschen geführt hatte. Und die Maßnahme um weitere Auswirkungen dieser Art zu verhindern lautete: Zensur: Nur öffentliche Behörden und die Konzerne erhielten die neuesten Technologien. Privatpersonen mussten sich registrieren und den Chip spritzen lassen, aber alles Weitere war Luxus.

Das war die Welt, in der Zari aufwuchs. Eine Welt, die erkannt hatte, dass Zucker eine Droge war, und ihn daher für illegal erklärt hatte, aber dadurch nur für Zucker-Drogenhandel sorgte. Dinge wurden für illegal erklärt, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie deswegen nicht mehr ins Land gelangten. Man konnte den Leuten nicht einfach so ihre Computer, Smart Watches, Kaffeesorten, und Süßigkeiten wegnehmen, ohne dass die Leute sich darüber aufregten. Für sie waren all diese Dinge wichtige Teile ihres Lebens, und keiner sah ein, warum sie sie von Heute auf Morgen aufgeben sollten. Doch je mehr Widerstand sie leisteten, desto strenger sprang die Exekutive mit ihnen um. Bis eines Tages Roboterdrohnen statt Polizei und Militär auf den Straßen patrouillierten.

Und immer noch schien der Staat der Meinung zu sein, dass er den Menschen noch nicht genug verboten hätte. Auch die Religionsfreiheit wurde als Bedrohung eingestuft. Religion sorgte für Konflikte, sorgte für Terrorismus, deswegen wurde die Religion abgeschafft.

Auch damit wollten sich die Leute nicht abfinden, aber Religion zu praktizieren wurde mindestens so hart bestraft wie der Besitz von Meta-Fähigkeiten oder das Benutzen von illegaler Technologie. Also musste man vorsichtig sein.

Die Familie Tomaz war schon immer muslimisch gewesen und blieb muslimisch, allerdings im Geheimen. Doch das war nicht das größte Familiengeheimnis. Das größte Familiengeheimnis war das Erbstück: Eine Kette mit einem roten Anhänger, der dem Träger gewisse Fähigkeiten verlieh.

Zari dachte lange, die Kette wäre nicht ihr Problem, sondern das ihres Bruders. Und sie sagte sich, dass sie zur Hacktivistin und Rebellin geworden war, weil man ihnen die Technologie nicht weggenommen hatte um die Welt zu schützen, sondern um die Mächtigen noch mächtiger zu machen. Doch manchmal wusste sie es besser, und wusste, dass sie das Leben führte, das sie lebte, weil sie wusste, dass man ihre gesamte Familie ins Gefängnis werfen könnte, ihren Bruder aber vermutlich hinrichten würde. Denn ihr Bruder benutzte seine Meta-Fähigkeiten freiwillig und nicht deswegen, weil er mit ihnen geboren worden war oder sie durch einen Unfall erhalten hatte. Und das war ein Verbrechen, auf das der Tod stand.

Doch auf vieles stand der Tod, und Zari verbrachte einen Großteil ihrer Zeit damit Manifeste zusammenzustellen, die zusammenfassten, worauf heutzutage alles der Tod stand, und die wenigen Dinge erwähnte, auf die früher der Tod gestanden hatte. Sie wollte, dass der Rest der Welt die Realität so sah wie sie. Sie wollte, dass jene, die die Augen verschlossen, weil sie keinen Metas in der Familie hatten, weil sie ohne Glauben leben konnten, und weil sie bereit waren sich Autorität unter zu ordnen, erkannten, was um sie herum vor sich ging. Damit sie sich erheben würden, gemeinsam mit Zari – einmal zum letzten Mal.

In ihren Jugendjahren war es nur ein Spiel, doch je mehr Leute verhaftet und abgeführt wurden, desto ernster wurde es Zari. So wie sie jetzt war, konnte die Welt doch nicht weitergehen. Oder?

Und dann ließ sie ihren Bruder im Stich und verlor ihn für immer. Sie schwor sich das Erbstück zurückzuholen, koste es, was es wolle, um so die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Finger gerührt hatte um dem, der ihr am nächsten stand, zu retten, wieder gut zu machen. Und sie wurde eine noch aktivere Hacktivistin als bisher.

Bald war sie die Nummer eins auf der Gesuchten-Liste des Staats. Und das erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Den Rest ihrer Familie weniger. „Zari Adrianna Tomaz, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", pflegte ihre Mutter immer zu sagen. Zari dachte sich nichts dabei, denn, ja, sie wusste, was sie tat.

Erst als sie nach ihrem Einbruch ins das Gefängnis mit dem Familienerbstück am ausgemachten Treffpunkt auftauchte und feststellte, dass keiner da war und alles niedergebrannt worden war, wurde ihr klar, dass sie vielleicht nicht wusste, was sie tat. Dass sie es vielleicht niemals gewusst hatte.

* * *

In einer Welt, in der es die mit der Macht gab, und die, die unterdrückt wurden, waren in der Theorie alle auf ihrer jeweiligen Seite der Linie gleich. Nur, dass das in Wahrheit natürlich nicht so war.

Ein Muslim hatte mehr zu verlieren als jemand, der eine Smart-Watch besaß. Omegas wurden seltener hingerichtet als Alphas und Betas. Aber andererseits schienen sie auch seltener Verbrechen zu begehen. Wenn einmal doch ein Omega die Todesstrafe vom Gericht verpasst bekam, dann berichtete Zari darüber, hackte sich in alle Datenbanken um mit dem Rest der Welt alles zu teilen, was diesem Omega passierte bis zu der Sekunde, in der sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, und manchmal noch darüber hinaus.

Sie tat dies, weil es gute Presse war, nicht weil sie besonders viel mehr Mitleid mit Omegas hatte als mit anderen Menschen. Sie wusste jedoch, dass es anderen anders erging. Der Instinkt Omegas beschützen zu müssen, war tief in der Natur der Alphas verankert, und auch in der der meisten Betas. In Zaris aber nicht, zumindest redete sie sich das immer ein.

Natürlich kannte sie nur wenige Omegas persönlich. In ihrer Familie gab es keine, und in ihrem Freundeskreis eigentlich auch nicht – der Grund dafür war simpel: Omegas fürchteten sich oft davor das Haus zu verlassen. Man sah sie nur selten auf den Straßen, vor allem in den schlechten Gegenden. In einer Welt, in der man jeden Moment damit rechnen musste überfallen zu werden, was allen egal war, es sei denn man wäre ein Meta, Religionsanhänger, Drogen- oder Tech-Dealer, war es prinzipiell keine gute Idee sein Haus zu verlassen, solange es sich vermeiden ließ.

Und es gab da diese Gerüchte von Kriminalität gegen Omegas, dass Omega-Pheromone von diesen abgepumpt wurden und am Schwarzmarkt als Zuckersatz verkauft werden konnten. Zari hielt diese Behauptung für Fake-News, aber viele Omegas schienen sie zu glauben und weigerten sich daher alleine ihr Haus zu verlassen.

Da Geruchsblocker vor ein paar Jahren ebenfalls für illegal erklärt worden waren, fiel es Omegas heutzutage nun einmal viel schwerer unerkannt unter Leute zu gehen. In Zaris Welt lebte jeder Mensch ein gläsernes Leben, Privatsphäre gab es nicht, der Staat wusste alles über jeden. Der Staat wusste von der Überraschungsparty für Zaris zwölften Geburtstag bevor sie davon wusste. (Und sie wusste es praktisch sofort, weil niemand in ihrer Familie besonders gut darin war Geheimnisse vor ihr zu haben).

Auf jeden Fall war die Begegnung mit den Legends das erste Mal, dass Zari wirklich mit Omegas in Kontakt kam. Nate Heywood und Ray Palmer waren derartig omega, mehr omega ging schon gar nicht mehr.

Nate roch über und über nach Amaya, was klar machte zu wem er gehörte. Ray hingegen roch vor allem nach Omega. Und Zari musste zugeben, dass sie das doch ein wenig mehr beeinflusste, als sie bereit war zuzugeben. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihm etwas zustoßen konnte, war … ablenkend. Er hinderte sie daran klar zu denken. Und sie war jemand, der immer klar denken musste um zu funktionieren.

Deswegen wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit Ray umgehen sollte. Bei den meisten anderen war ihr ziemlich schnell klar, wo sie ansetzten musste um mit ihnen entweder auszukommen oder sie zu ärgern, doch bei Ray Palmer … Egal, wie untinteressiert an ihm als Person sie sich gab, er schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen und immer wieder trotzdem ein Lächeln für sie übrig zu haben, und egal wie oft sie ihm sagte, dass er nichts von ihr zu erwarten hätte, er schien trotzdem Erwartungen in sie zu setzen.

In ihrem bisherigen Leben hatte man selten Erwartungen in sie gesetzt. Und wenn doch, dann hatte sie diese alle durch die Bank enttäuscht. Und eigentlich wollte sie auch Rays Erwartungen enttäuschen, aber irgendwie fand sie sich trotzdem auf einmal als engste Vertraue eines kleinen Jungen wieder, der sich zwar noch nicht als Omega präsentiert hatte, von dem aber trotzdem alle wussten, dass er ein Omega war, und dessen engster Freund ein Baby-Dominator war.

Und ironischer Weise waren es die Erwartungen dieses jungen Ray Palmers, die sie nicht enttäuschen wollte, selbst wenn sie sich dafür den Erwartungen des erwachsenen Ray Palmer widersetzen musste. Wenn der kleine Ray also alles tun wollte um seinen besten Freund Gummiball zu retten, dann würde sie alles tun um ihm dabei zu helfen. Was eigentlich erstaunlich untypisch für sie war.

Aber nichts von dem, was sie getan hatte, seit sie ihren Bruder verloren hatte war besonders Zari-typisch gewesen, nicht wahr? _Werde ich gerade zu einer anderen Zari? Zu einer neuen Version von mir?_ Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie diese Entwicklung beunruhigte, sie aber erst noch sehen musste, wohin das alles führte.

Zunächst einmal führte es dazu, dass Ray Palmer nicht als kleiner Junge starb. Und außerdem dazu, dass Gummiball wieder mit seiner Mutter vereint wurde, also war es wohl ein Doppelsieg. Ein Doppelsieg, zu dem Zari beigetragen hatte. Auch das war ein neues Gefühl. Und ein wenig beunruhigend, auch deswegen, weil sie sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen könnte. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt?

Hatte sie sich den Legends nicht eigentlich hauptsächlich deswegen angeschlossen, weil jeder, den sie liebte tot oder verschwunden war, und eine verrückte Wasserhexe hinter ihr her war und sie töten wollte? Davon eine Heldin zu werden war nie die Rede gewesen. Immerhin hatte Zari nicht das Zeug zur Heldin. Sie hatte mit allen ihrem Protest niemals jemanden geholfen, sondern immer nur für Ärger gesorgt. Und das war ihre Spezialität: Für Ärger zu sorgen.

Aber manchmal wollte sie das nicht. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie wirklich etwas bewirken könnte. Und mit den Legends könnte sie etwas bewirken, wie es schien. Vielleicht sogar in der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht sogar in ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit.

Darüber musste sie nachdenken.

Doch zuerst musste sie das Bild vom tieftraurigen einsamen Ray Palmer loswerden, wie er auf Wiedersehen zu seinem besten Freund sagte. Und da sie nicht dazu in der Lage war den kleinen Jungen zu trösten, tröstete sie stattdessen gen ausgewachsenen Omega.

Gemeinsam „Singin' in the Rain" anzuschauen war vielleicht kein Allheilmittel, aber bei Ray schien es immer zu wirken.

„Es ist seltsam. Ich habe mich früher nicht daran erinnert diesen Film mit einem Freund angesehen zu haben, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich ganz deutlich daran ihn mit meinem besten Freund angesehen zu haben: Einem Dominator namens Gummiball. Vor einer Woche kannte ich ihn noch nicht, und jetzt vermisse ich ihn. Ist das nicht seltsam?", meinte Ray zu ihr, während sie sich den Film ansahen.

„Ist das immer so, wenn sich die Vergangenheit verändert?", wollte Zari wissen, „Dass ihr neue Erinnerungen bekommt, meine ich."

„Oh ja, bei Gelegenheit muss ich dir mal von meiner Karriere in der Medizin erzählen, die zustande kam, weil George Lucas niemals _Star Wars_ gedreht hat", erwiderte Ray.

Zari wunderte sich nur nebenbei über diese Bemerkung. Stattdessen dachte sie: _Neue Erinnerungen. Ich könnte neue Erinnerungen bekommen, in denen ich ihn nicht im Stich lasse._ Wie verlockend.

* * *

Sie hätte die Konfrontation mit Mick Rory kommen sehen müssen. Aber sie hatte sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht ihre Zeit mit Ray zu verbringen. Da sie es nicht gewohnt war ihre Zeit mit Omegas zu verbringen, war sie auch nicht daran gewöhnt wie besitzergreifend Alphas sein konnten, wenn sich alles um Omegas drehte.

„Ray Palmer ist mein Omega!", erklärte ihr Rory mit unterdrückter Wut, kaum, dass sie sich von Ray verabschiedet hatte, nachdem sie mit „Singin' in the Rain" fertig geworden waren.

„Okay", meinte Zari, „Das bestreitet auch keiner."

„Ich weiß, wie es dir geht. Zuerst denkst du dir: Wer ist dieser nervige Omega, und warum kann er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Aber dann macht er diese Sache, wo er dich anstrahlt, als würde er sich etwas aus dir machen, wenn er sich sieht, und behandelt dich als wärst du es wert, dass man seine Zeit mit dir verbringt. Und hält dir unaufgefordert den Rücken frei, und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, beginnt er dann auch noch damit Erwartungen in dich zu setzen, die du erfüllen willst, weil du ihn nicht enttäuschen willst. Und dann eines Tages wird dir klar, dass er praktisch perfekt ist und du ihn _willst._ Aber du kannst ihn nicht haben. Er gehört mir. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ein kleiner Dieb in ihm steckt, bin ich noch weniger bereit ihn dir zu überlassen, verstanden?!", fuhr Rory sie an.

Zari blinzelte. „Keine Sorge", meinte sie dann, „Ich will ihn nicht. Und selbst wenn: Ich bin kein Omega-Dieb und bin nicht hier an Bord um irgendjemanden den Partner auszuspannen."

Rory musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Das will ich für dich hoffen", knurrte er, „Lass deine Finger von ihm. Er ist naiv genug zu denken, dass du mit ihm diesen Film angesehen hast, weil du nett sein wolltest."

„Ich wollte doch auch nett sein", merkte Zari an.

„Nein, du hast irgendetwas vor. Ich kann so was spüren. Ich wusste ja, dass irgendjemand an Bord zur Ratte werden wird. Ich dachte, es ist der Professor, aber vermutlich bist du es!", behauptete Rory.

„Ich bin keine Ratte, Rory!", verteidigte sich Zari, „Ich habe nicht vor euch zu verraten. Mir ist klar, dass ihr diejenigen seid, denen mein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt, und nicht das Time Bureau. Ich bin nicht blöd genug um das zu vergessen. Und ich war nett zu Ray, weil er traurig ist und Trost braucht. Was du als sein Alpha eigentlich wissen solltest, aber du warst ja vollauf damit beschäftigt dir die _Waverider_ zu borgen um … was genau zu tun?"

„Ich habe einem Mitglied meines Rudels geholfen bei einem der wichtigsten Momente seines Lebens dabei zu sein. Nicht, dass dich das etwas angehen würde", lautete die kühle Antwort.

„Nun, Ray, hat nun neue Erinnerungen an einen der wichtigsten Momente in seinem Leben", meinte Zari nur, „Daran solltest du vielleicht denken, bevor du mir den Kopf abreißt, nur weil ich nett zu jemanden war, der nett zu mir ist und gerade Trost braucht." Sie nickte Rory zu und riskierte dann ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen und davon zu gehen. Sie konnte ihn hinter sich schnauben hören, aber zumindest attackierte er sie nicht.

 _Alphas und ihre Omegas. Auf diesem Schiff sind sie alle so … altmodisch._ Würde sie sich an diese neuen Gesellschaftsstrukturen gewöhnen können? Oder musste sie damit rechnen, dass Amaya ihr das nächste Mal, wenn sie Nate beim Essen das Salz reichte, den Kopf abreißen würde, weil sie zu nett zu diesem gewesen war, als sie ihm dem Salzstreuer reichte?

Nun, die Zeit würde es zeigen. Außerdem gewöhnte sich die anderen vielleicht im Laufe der Zeit an sie. Rory hätte sich vermutlich nicht darüber aufgeregt, wenn sich Amaya oder Sara mit Ray einen Film angesehen hätten, aber Zari war eine Fremde und damit ein Störfaktor.

 _Sie werden sich genauso an mich gewöhnen müssen, wie ich an sie._ Aber zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf die Legends getroffen war, dachte sie, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, dass sie mit diesem Team zu recht kommen würde.

Ja, hier an Bord gingen Dinge vor sich, die ihr noch fremd waren, und die Dynamik mancher Teamitglieder untereinander verstand sie nicht, aber sie hatte Zeit zu lernen.

Das hier war ein Zeitschiff, nicht wahr? Also hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt.

 _Und vielleicht sind sie ja, wenn sie sich erst einmal an mich gewöhnt haben, bereit mir zu helfen meinen größten Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Vielleicht. Ich kann sie ja zu mindestens einmal fragen. Fragen kostet nichts, nicht wahr?_

Und wer konnte schon sagen, wie die Antwort lauten würde?

* * *

 _A/N: Obwohl wir in den wenigen Folgen mir ihr bereits ein recht deutliches Bild von Zaris Charakter bekommen haben, ist es mir nicht so leicht gefallen einen Ansatzpunkt für ihre Darstellung im Rahmen dieser Fic zu finden._

 _Ich habe mich dafür entschieden sie als jemanden zu charakterisieren, dem A/B/O-Dynamik im Grunde fremd ist, bin mir aber immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich mit dem, was dabei heraus gekommen ist, glücklich bin. Aber ich muss wohl damit leben._

 _Im nächsten Kapitel kehrt diese Fic zu ihrer bisherigen Struktur mit den zwei Zeitebenen und verschiedenen Erzählern zurück._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Du hast niemals erwähnt

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.3 und 3.4, sowie vage Spoiler für 3.5; Beschreibung von Depression, Erw. von Character Death_

 _Neues Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Erw. von Amaya/Zari und Amaya/Zari/Nate sowie Nate/Zari, plus: Nate/Dominator-Königin_

* * *

 **9\. Du hast niemals erwähnt, dass deine Mutter scharf war!**

* * *

Es wäre klüger gewesen sich nicht wieder mit Nate einzulassen. Immerhin plante sie immer noch in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren, wenn das alles vorbei wäre, und Nate, der so sehr in das Jahr 2017 gehörte, konnte sie dorthin kaum mitnehmen, nicht wahr? Aber nach dem sie gesehen hatte, wie man ihren Gefährten mit Messern bedroht hatte, konnte Amaya nicht anders als bei der erst besten Gelegenheit, bei der sie wieder zusammen alleine waren, über den Omega herzufallen. Und sei es nur um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich noch alles an ihm dran war (Was übrigens der Fall war).

„Wir können nicht zusammen sein, Nathaniel", meinte sie, nachdem sie miteinander fertig waren.

„Oh, ja klar, ich verstehe. Ich meine, die Sache mit deiner Enkelin, du hast sie mir erklärt, und ich verstehe es. Sobald du dein Totem wieder im Griff hast, willst du nach Hause nach Zambesi", erwiderte ihr Omega und streckte sich gähnend neben ihr, „Aber solange du noch hier bist, können wir ja dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, oder nicht?"

„Das wäre nicht besonders weise", meinte sie.

„Nein, damit hast du absolut recht, das wäre es nicht, aber wann tun wir schon jemals Dinge, die weise sind?", gab Nathaniel zurück, „Ich meine, sieh dir Sara und Rip an. Sie sind unglücklich, obwohl sie es nicht sein müssten. Willst du nicht lieber glücklich sein, solange das noch möglich ist?"

Das war ein gutes Argument, das musste sie zugeben. Und außerdem hatte sie Nathaniel so sehr vermisst. Und nun lag er wieder neben ihr und roch so sehr nach _Nathaniel_. Und er liebte sie immer noch, hatte ihr verziehen, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Ja, es wäre nicht weise mit ihrer Beziehung dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, konnte sie einfach nicht anders.

Und außerdem war Nathaniel auch immer noch so süß und unterstützend zu ihr und half ihr dabei auf Geisterreise zu gehen und mit ihren Vorfahren in Kontakt zu treten um herauszufinden, was mit ihrem Totem nicht stimmte. Wie hätte sie jemandem wie ihn da schon widerstehen können?

Trotzdem war er nicht der Hauptgrund, warum sie nun, da sie ihr Totem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, weiterhin an Bord der _Waverider_ blieb. Dieser war Zari, die ebenfalls ein Totem besaß, ein Totem, das auf eine noch nicht näher definierte Weise mit Amayas Totem verbunden war.

Für Amaya war klar, dass ihr Totem und ihre Vorfahren sie zu Zari geführt hatten, sie wusste nur noch nicht warum. Aber sie hatte vor es herauszufinden, und das war der Grund, warum sie Zari bat an Bord zu bleiben und sich ihrem Team anzuschließen. Weil sie tief in sich spürte, dass sie und Zari etwas verband und es ihnen bestimmt war zusammen zu finden. Zu welchem Zweck wusste sie noch nicht, doch sie würde es herausfinden.

„Wenn du das so erklärst, dann klingt das fast so, als wärst du mehr an ihr interessiert als an mir", merkte Nathaniel an, nachdem sie ihm die ganze Sache ausführlich erklärt hatte – nach einer weiteren Runde Sex. Von diesem schienen sie beide in letzter Zeit nicht genug kriegen zu können, was vermutlich an der langen Zeit der Trennung lag.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Nathaniel", belehrte ihn Amaya, „So meine ich das doch nicht. Ich denke, dass mich und Zari einiges verbindet, aber doch nicht das. Zumindest glaube ich das nicht. Und außerdem: Mit ihr hätte ich noch weniger eine gemeinsame Zukunft als mit dir."

„Allerdings ist sie ein Beta", erinnerte Nathaniel sie, „Und du bist ein Alpha, und ich bin ein Omega."

Amaya wusste worauf das hinauslief. „Ich will auch keine Triaden-Beziehung", meinte sie, „Ich bin nicht auf diese Weise an Zari interessiert. Bist du es etwa?"

„Was? Nein, nein, eigentlich nicht", räumte ihr Omega ein, „Ich wollte nur, dass du dir alle Möglichkeiten offen hältst."

Amaya seufzte. „Ich habe keine Möglichkeiten", widersprach sie ihm, „Ich habe ein Schicksal."

Doch Schicksale konnten sich ändern. Wie man an der Tatsache, dass Ray plötzlich durch einen Anachronismus als Kind verstorben war, obwohl er wenige Sekunden zuvor noch ein Mitglied ihres Rudels gewesen war, merkte. Nun galt es Ray am Leben zu erhalten, und das Schicksal wieder in die rechten Bahnen zu lenken.

Oh, und eine Dominator-Königin, die sich als Rays Mutter ausgab, davon abzuhalten mit ihren potenten Alpha-Pheromonen ihren Omega zu verführen! Dieser Teil der Mission erfreute Amaya gar nicht. Nate war ihr Omega, verdammt! Was fiel dieser Hexe ein?! Und was fiel Nathaniel ein?!

Nun, es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld, sie war eine Königin mit überaus starken Pheromonen, aber wenn Amayas Band zu Nathaniel in Ordnung gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihr Verführungsversuch nicht funktionieren dürfen. Die Tatsache, dass er doch funktionierte bedeutete, dass ihr Band nicht in Ordnung war. Amaya und Nate hatten nie eine offizielle Zeremonie oder dergleichen hinter sich gebracht, aber jeder, Amaya eingeschlossen, war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie Gefährten waren. Aber waren sie das in Wahrheit vielleicht gar nicht?

Wahre Alpha/Omega-Gefährten waren durch ein Band miteinander verbunden, das sie geistig und körperlich aneinander band. Omegas, mit einem Alpha-Gefährten, konnten diesem praktisch nicht untreu sein. Dass Nathaniel auf die Königin hereinfiel, bedeutete, dass sie keine wahren Gefährten waren, weil ihr Band nicht vorhanden war. Zumindest nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Ja, ihr Körper reagierten extrem aufeinander, aber es existierte offenbar keine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die sie für andere Interessierte unerreichbar machte.

Lag das daran, dass Amaya unbewusst niemals zugelassen hatte, dass ein echtes Band zwischen ihnen beiden entstand? Weil sie immer gewusst hatte, dass sie irgendwann in ihre eigene Zeit würde zurückkehren müssen? Selbst, als sie sich selbst darüber belogen hatte und beschlossen hatte bei ihrem Rudel zu bleiben?

 _Nun, zumindest ein Gute hat die Sache: Nathaniel war deswegen niemals in Gefahr daran zu Grunde zu gehen, dass ich ihn verlassen habe._ Trotzdem: Er war ihr Omega. Königin oder nicht, Mutter auf der Suche nach ihrem Kind oder nicht, niemand vergriff sich an Amayas Omega.

„Nimm deine Finger von ihm!" Knurrend stand Amaya im Wohnzimmer von Rays Kindheitshaus und bleckte ihre Zähne in Richtung Dominator-Königin. Diese hatte Nathaniel auf das Sofa geworfen und ihren Mund gefährlich nahe an seinen gebracht.

„Amaya! Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", verteidigte sich Nathaniel, als er sie erblickte, „Ich meine, ja es ist schon so, wie es aussieht, aber sie hat mich verführt. Ich wollte das überhaupt nicht! Es tut mir leid, aber Ray hat niemals erwähnt, dass seine Mutter so …. sexy ist!"

„Das ist nicht Rays Mutter, Nathaniel", erklärte Amaya bedächtig.

„Was natürlich, ist es Rays Mutter, wer sollte es denn sonst sei- … Oh, mein Gott, ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!", rief Nathaniel geschockt aus und rückte von der Dominator-Königin ab, die nun offenbar ihre Illusion fallen gelassen hatte und auch Nathaniel in ihrer wahren Gestalt erschien.

„Das ist mein Omega!", erklärte Amaya hart, „Und er weiß nichts, womit er dir helfen kann! Geh weg von ihm!"

Die Königin ließ von dem Omega ab und zischte nun Amaya an. Herausforderung lag in ihrem Blick. „Er ist mein Gefährte. Und du hast kein Recht ihn zu benutzen", fuhr Amaya fort.

„Er ist vielleicht dein Omega, aber er ist nicht dein Gefährte!", erklärte die Dominator-Königin, „Ihr wollt mir mein Baby rauben, aber ich werde das nicht zulassen!" Sie kam einen Schritt auf Amaya zu. Diese wiederum hoffte, dass ihr Totem wirklich wieder normal funktionierte, ansonsten würde das hier wohl ein kurzer Kampf werden.

Dann tauchte Sara neben ihr auf. „Überlass das mir, wir beide haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Sie hat mich ein-kokont! Kümmere du dich um Nate!", meinte sie.

„Sara, das ist eine Alpha-Königin auf der Suche nach ihrem Kind", erinnerte Amaya ihre Freundin.

„Und ich bin _wirklich_ sauer", lautete Sara Lances kühle Antwort, „Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich tue."

Amaya näherte sich vorsichtig dem Sofa an, während die Königin nun Sara anfauchte. _Ich muss Nathaniel hier raus bringen. Weg von ihr_ , dachte Amaya, _Und dann komme ich zurück und helfe Sara._ Das war ein Kompromiss mit dem sie leben konnte, und sie hoffte, dass Sara lange genug durchhalten würde um damit ebenfalls zu leben zu können. Im Sinne von Überleben.

„Nathaniel, alles in Ordnung?", wollte Amaya von dem erbleichten Omega wissen, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Nein! Ich habe das da geküsst!", erwiderte dieser erschüttert und zuckte dann zusammen, als Sara und die Königin durch das Zimmer krachten und sich dann aus dem Haus hinaus kämpften.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Amaya, „Und darüber müssen wir noch reden, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist. Obwohl es vielleicht besser wäre Ray gegenüber keine Details zu erwähnen."

Sie strich ihrem Omega beruhigend über den Arm. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, zumindest nicht sehr", meinte sie, doch dabei musste sie die ganze Zeit über an das denken, was der Alpha-Dominator ihr gesagt hatte: _Er ist vielleicht dein Omega, aber er ist nicht dein Gefährte._

War das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache, und wollte sie diese ändern oder nicht? Nate hatte gesagt, sie sollte sich alle Optionen offen halten, aber wäre es nicht unglaublich egoistisch genau das zu tun?

Nachdem sich Nathaniel wieder beruhigt hatte, eilte Amaya Sara zu Hilfe und zum Glück lebte diese noch, und dann konnte der Kampf auch noch beigelegt werden, weil Ray und Zari den jungen Ray und das Dominator-Baby mit dabei hatten, als sie ankamen. Die Königin nahm ihr Kind an sich und verschwand. Das brach den jungen Ray das Herz, aber rettete sein Leben.

Danach musste nur noch Rays echte Mutter gefunden werden und eine Geschichte erfunden werden, die sie glauben würde. Und Nathaniel musste sich den Mund auswaschen.

Damit war alles gelöst, zumindest schien es so. Doch die Worte der Dominator-Königin verfolgten Amaya, genauso wie Ray diese Begegnung mit seiner Mutter verfolgte. Das konnte man ihm ansehen.

„Das war unser letztes gemeinsames Halloween", meinte Ray leise, als sie gingen, nachdem sie Mrs. Palmer eine glaubwürdige Tiereinbruch-Ausrede aufgetischt hatten, die den jungen Ray von jeder Schuld freisprach, „Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt, aber sie hat alles wunderbar gemacht. Immer. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Zweifel an ihren Fähigkeiten als Mutter hatte. Ich war ein schwieriges Kind, ich weiß, aber sie war immer wunderbar."

„Das tut mir so leid, Ray", erwiderte Amaya, „Sie hat dich sehr geliebt, das merkt man. Sie hat gespürt, dass du unglücklich warst, und wusste nicht, wie sie dir helfen sollte. Das ist alles. Lass dir von diesem Zwischenfall nicht deine Erinnerungen an sie verderben."

Ray deutete die Straße hinunter. „Da kommen Dad und Sydney mit den Süßigkeiten, die sie gesammelt haben", erklärte er, „Sydney war einfach immer das einfachere Kind. Er durfte ein letztes Halloween mit Dad erleben, während ich in meinem Zimmer saß und … mit Zari Süßigkeiten sammeln gegangen bin, was….? Oh, offenbar kann sie nett sein. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Amaya legte Ray tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir alle lieben dich, Ray", versicherte sie ihrem Freund, „Du bist jetzt nicht mehr alleine. Du hast uns, und deine Freunde in Star und Central City, Rip, und sogar Zari, wie es scheint."

Ray legte seine Hand kur auf ihre und drückte sie. „Ja, ich habe euch, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, nicht wahr?", meinte er, klang dabei aber vor allem traurig.

 _Nun, wie es scheint, stehen die Dinge nicht nur bei mir und Nathaniel nicht zum Besten. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Mick reden._

Ja, das musste sie wohl dringend tun.

* * *

 **5 Monate zuvor**

* * *

„Hör mal, Mann, ich habe nachgedacht, und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mich an der Uni einschreiben will", erklärte Jax eines Morgens beim Frühstück, „Es wird die Uni in Central City sein, und ich kann weiterhin hier wohnen und muss nicht auf den Campus ziehen oder ähnliches, aber ich werde dann trotzdem nicht mehr andauernd hier sein, verstehst du? Ist das … ich meine, ist das okay für dich?"

Nate starrte in seine Cerealien. Dann schenkte er Jax ein mattes Lächeln. „Klar ist das okay für mich", behauptete er, „Ich will nicht der Grund sein, warum du nicht das Leben lebst, das du leben willst. Und außerdem geht es mir schon wieder besser. Amaya ist weg, sie hat mich an meinem Geburtstag verlassen und es nicht einmal für wert befunden sich persönlich von mir zu verabschieden, aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht gegangen ist, weil sie es wollte, sondern weil das Time Bureau sie dazu gezwungen hat. Also hatte das alles nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich vermisse sie, aber das Leben geht weiter. Ich kann nicht ewig um sie trauern, oder? Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mal wieder vor die Türe gehe und mir einen Job suche, oder ähnliches."

Jax musterte ihn mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du machst mir doch nichts vor, oder? Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn du ein Problem mit meinen Plan hättest? Immerhin sind wir Freunde", versicherte er sich dann.

 _Nein, wir sind keine Freunde, wir sind ein Rudel. Zumindest waren wir das mal, aber davon ist nicht mehr viel übrig, nicht wahr?,_ dachte Nate bitter. Dann log er: „Natürlich mache ich dir nichts vor, Mann. Ich finde es gut, dass du ein Ziel hast, das du in die Tat umsetzen willst. Und ich bin bereit dich so gut zu unterstützen, wie ich kann. Eine solide Ausbildung ist wichtig. Und du solltest daher auch keine Kompromisse eingehen. Du solltest dir die Universität aussuchen, auf die du wirklich willst, und dort auf den Campus ziehen. Du musst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Wie gesagt: Es geht mir besser. Ich komme auch ohne Mitbewohner klar."

„Wirklich?" Zweifel schwangen in Jaxs Frage mit. „Nun, ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte er dann.

Nate nickte enthusiastisch und zwang sich dabei zu lächeln. Amaya oder Ray hätten ihm diese Show niemals abgekauft, doch Jax schien darauf reinzufallen. Zum Glück.

Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, ging Jax los um Martin zu besuchen, und Nate blieb zurück. Er machte den morgendlichen Abwasch und wartete ab, ob Jax zurückkommen würde, weil er etwas vergessen hatte, oder nicht. Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sein Mitbewohner nicht so schnell zurückkehren würde, warf er sich auf das Sofa und gab sich der Trübsal hin.

 _Alle verlassen sie mich. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so kommen würde, aber ich dachte wirklich, dass sich die Dinge nun, da ich nicht mehr defekt bin, ändern würden. Wie naiv von mir._

Er presste seine Hände in sein Gesicht und unterdrückte Tränen. Er hatte nur halb gelogen. Die Dinge konnten tatsächlich nicht so weitergehen. Er war ein weinerliches Wrack, das es nicht einmal schaffte seine Wohnung zu verlassen um einkaufen zu gehen. Er schleppte sich zu den wöchentlichen Team-Meetings, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil das die einzige Möglichkeit war die anderen zu sehen. Sara und Rip kamen so gut wie nie nach Central, wenn es nicht sein musste, und Ray und Mick waren auch nicht viel besser. Martin kam ihn und Jax ab und zu besuchen, aber Nate wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das hauptsächlich deswegen tat, weil er es für seine Pflicht hielt und nicht, weil er ihn sehen wollte.

Nate hatte es nicht über sich gebracht seine Eltern anzurufen und sie darüber zu informieren, dass Amaya ihn verlassen hatte. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er ihre Reaktion fürchtete. So wenig begeistert sie von Amaya und Nates Entscheidungen gewesen waren, so sehr fürchtete er, dass sie die Tatsache, dass er verlassen worden war, als etwas interpretieren würden, das seine Schuld war. Und das wollte er sich nicht schon wieder anhören müssen.

Amaya wäre wütend auf ihn, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sich schon wieder so lange nicht bei seinen Eltern meldete, aber nun ja, sie war ja nicht mehr hier um ihm Vorschriften zu machen, nicht wahr?

 _Ich wünschte, ich würde sie nicht so sehr vermissen._ Aber was hatte Wünschen schon jemals gebracht?

 _Was ist nur aus meinem Leben geworden? Dabei wollte ich doch ein Held sein!_ Aber Nate fühlte sich im Moment nicht dazu in Verfassung ein Held zu sein. Ihre Team-Meetings liefen auch nur überaus selten darauf hinaus, dass sie irgendetwas heldenhaftes taten. Meistens saßen sie nur herum und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus. Das war zwar nicht die schlechteste Art Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, aber Nate fürchtete, dass es den anderen irgendwann zu langweilig werden würde. Wie lange noch bis sie die Team-Sache aufgeben wollen würden?

Und wenn es passierte, wann würde Nate sie dann alle noch sehen? Würden sie nicht bald vollkommen auf ihn vergessen so wie alle anderen auch immer? _Ich hoffe, sie vermisst mich wenigstens genauso sehr, wie ich sie vermisse._

Nate stand auf und griff zu seinem neuen Handy. Jax hatte es ihm gekauft und eingerichtet, weil er selber dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen war, nachdem er während eines Nervenzusammenbruchs sein altes Handy zerstört hatte, weil Ray nicht abgehoben hatte. _Kein Wunder, dass Jax zögert hier auszuziehen. Ich muss auf ihn wie ein Verrückter wirken._

War er verrückt? Vielleicht. Er wusste es nicht. Verrückte waren sich im Regelfall nicht darüber im Klaren, dass sie verrückt waren - sie hielten alle anderen für abnormal.

Nate rief Ray an und wartete ab. Nach nur einem Klingeln hob sein Freund ab, was Nate dazu veranlasste sich zu fragen, ob Jax dem anderen Omega von dem Zwischenfall mit dem alten Handy erzählt hatte.

„Nate, was gibt's?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Jax will ans College", erklärte Nate, „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll sich die beste Uni aussuchen, und dass er hier ausziehen kann."

„Und war das gelogen?"

„Teilweise schon. Ich will nicht, dass er geht, aber ich will, dass er glücklich ist. Und ich will nicht, dass er sein eigenes Leben wegen mir zurückstellt", erwiderte Nate, „Ich habe es satt eine Last zu sein. Ich will für niemanden mehr eine Last sein."

„Wir sind ein Rudel, Nate, wir halten zusammen, gerade in schlechten Zeiten. Wir verstehen alle, dass es dir zur Zeit nicht gut geht. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, und es für uns auch keine Last", behauptete Ray am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 _Klar, deswegen bist du auch weggezogen, als Oliver Queen dich gebraucht hat._ Nate sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus. „Ich fühle mich aber wie eine Last. Ich hasse es, wenn Martin vorbeikommt und mir das Gefühl gibt, dass er einen kranken Verwandten besucht, weil er das nun mal tun muss", sagte er nur.

„Nate … soll ich zurück nach Central kommen?"

 _Ja, natürlich sollst du das! Wie kannst du mir diese Frage überhaupt stellen? Ihr alle sollt zurückkommen. Vor allem Amaya._ Er würde sie auf der Stelle ohne lange Vorwürfe zurücknehmen und alles vergeben und vergessen. _Aber das wird niemals passieren, nicht wahr?_

Nate seufzte. „Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig", meinte er, „Ich muss langsam wieder auf die Beine kommen. Und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich ständig von Babysittern umgeben bin. … Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Es herrschte kurz Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann meinte Ray: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist es ja nichts, aber Mick ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie komisch. Ich fürchte, er bereut mit mir nach Star City gekommen zu sein."

„Wir sprechen von Mick, wenn ihm was nicht passt, dann sagt er das für gewöhnlich auch", war Nates Meinung.

„Ja, du hast recht. Vermutlich ist es nichts, und ich bilde mir das alles nur ein", erwiderte Ray, „Hör mal, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, aber mein Angebot steht noch. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann komme ich zurück. Jederzeit."

„Mhm … Bis später", sagte Nate nur unverbindlich. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Ray jemals zurückkommen würde. Ja, natürlich würde er alles stehen und liegen lassen und herkommen, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, dass Nate ihn wirklich brauchen würde, aber es wäre wie mit Martins Besuchen: Nate hätte nicht das Gefühl, dass er freiwillig hier wäre.

 _Nein, es geht nicht anders, ich muss mich zusammenreißen und lernen ohne mein Rudel klar zu kommen. Immerhin sind die Legends mit Sicherheit bald kein richtiges Team mehr. Und darauf muss ich vorbereitet sein, nicht wahr?_

* * *

 _A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich mich wohl endlich dem Ray/Mick-Problem zuwenden. Denke ich._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Es ist, weil ich gut aussehe, nicht wahr

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.5, Machtmissbrauch, leicht-missbräuchliche Beziehung (vielleicht)_

 _Neues Pairing für dieses Kapitel: OTP9/OTP10(wenn man Gideon mitzählt)_

* * *

 **10\. Es ist, weil ich gut aussehe, nicht wahr?**

* * *

„Vergebt mir, wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum das eine gute Idee sein soll", meinte Martin schließlich. Sara und Rip hatten ihnen anderen gerade lange dargelegt, warum Rip ihrer Meinung nach dem Time Bureau beitreten sollte. Offenbar war die Idee Teil eines komplizierten Planes, der im Endeffekt dazu führen sollte, dass die Legends die _Waverider_ zurückbekommen und für das Time Bureau arbeiten sollten, aber Martin hielt das alles trotzdem für eine schlechte Idee. Mit dem Feind stieg man nun mal nicht ins Bett, auch wenn man der Meinung war, dass man das nur tat um ihn auszuhorchen, da man nie wissen konnte, ob das in Wahrheit nicht auch genau der Plan des Feindes war. So einfach war das.

Das Hauptquartier war relativ leer. Amaya war nicht mehr die Einzige, die fehlte. Raymond und Mister Rory waren ebenfalls nicht da. Sie waren vor ein paar Tagen nach Aruba aufgebrochen, angeblich um Urlaub zu machen, aber Martin war der Meinung, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Auf jeden Fall bestand ihr Team vor Ort deswegen zur Zeit neben ihm nur noch aus Jefferson, Dr. Heywood, und Sara und Rip. Rip, der nun plante Teil des Time Bureau zu werden. Vermutlich vor allem deswegen, weil er sich ansonsten langweilte. Immerhin hatten sie selten etwas zu tun, und ihre wöchentlichen Treffen waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal gewesen waren.

Letzte Woche hatte Martin das Treffen sogar selber versäumt, weil Lily überraschend zu Besuch gekommen war, und die Woche davor hatte Jefferson gefehlt, weil er mit dem College so viel zu tun hatte. Und nun würde auch noch Rip Hunter aus dem Team ausscheiden.

„Es ist deswegen eine gute Idee, weil es die einzige Methode ist das Time Bureau davon zu überzeugen, dass wir vertrauenswürdig sind", erklärte Sara, „Die wollten Rip von Anfang an rekrutieren, wenn wir ihnen geben, was sie wollen, dann erhalten wir damit auch Zutritt zu ihrer Organisation und können herausfinden, ob sie wirklich vertrauenswürdig sind oder nicht, und sie zugleich bearbeiten uns unser Schiff zurückzugeben."

„Das mag sich weise anhören, aber mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht!", erwiderte Martin entschieden darauf und verschränkte streng seine Arme.

„Er hat recht. Dabei kann viel zu viel schief gehen", meinte Jefferson, „Was, wenn das nur dazu führt, dass wir Rip verlieren?"

Rip räusperte sich daraufhin etwas beleidigt. „Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen", erinnerte er die Anwesenden, „Und noch einmal: Das Bureau ist nicht unser Feind. Es sind unsere Verbündeten. Verbündete, die im Augenblick nicht besonders viel von uns halten, aber sie sind auf unserer Seite. Wir müssen ihnen nur beweisen, dass wir auch auf ihrer sind."

„Und dass ihr euch gerade jetzt dazu entschließt das durchzuziehen, hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Ray und Mick weg sind", ließ sich Nathaniel vernehmen.

„Nein, nein, das hat es nicht. Wir haben das schon länger geplant und beschlossen, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Das ist alles", behauptete Sara, doch Martin fand, dass sie nicht ganz glaubwürdig klang. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr glauben, aber Nathaniel hat recht. Sara ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass dieses Rudel auseinanderfällt, und das ist ihr Versuch dagegen anzukämpfen. Doch es kommt zu spät und wird nur dafür sorgen, dass wir uns noch mehr auseinanderleben._

Dabei war es nicht einmal so, dass Martin sich besonders über sein derzeitiges Leben beschweren könnte. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm ganz gut zur Abwechslung einmal Zeit für Clarissa zu haben. Und für Lily.

Natürlich musste er sich hüten das laut auszusprechen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Jefferson seine Gefühle spüren konnte. Die anderen sollten nicht auch noch davon wissen.

„Hört mal, wir haben bereits beschlossen das hier durchzuziehen. Wir wollten euch darüber nur informieren", meldete sich Sara wieder zu Wort.

„Oh, ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr Wert auf unsere Meinung zu den wichtigen Dingen legen würdet, nicht wahr?", meinte Jefferson bitter.

Sara warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was willst du damit sagen, Jax?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts", erwiderte dieser, „Außer, dass ich das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen habe. Seit dem Moment, als das Time Burau zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht ist, haben du und Rip einfach alle Entscheidungen für dieses Team getroffen, ohne uns anderen auch nur einmal nach unserer Meinung zu fragen. Und was ist das Resultat davon? Amaya ist weg. Genau wie Ray und Mick. Und jetzt verlieren wir auch noch Rip. Wir sind kein Team mehr, Sara, wir sind eine traurige Gruppe ehemaliger Rudelmitglieder, die nicht einsehen wollen, dass es vorbei ist."

Betretenes Schweigen kehrte ein, während Sara und Rip einen Blick wechselten.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Jax", meinte Sara dann, „Es ist nicht vorbei. Wir planen gerade unser Comeback. Das ist alles."

„Unser Comeback?!", empörte sich Jefferson, „Unser Comeback von was genau, würde ich gerne wissen?!"

Martin konnte seine Aufregung und seine Frustration spüren, und bis zu einem gewissen Grad teilte er sie auch. Ja, die Legends hatten ihm einst sehr viel bedeutet, und als Individuen taten sie das immer noch, aber Jefferson hatte recht. Von dem Moment an, als sie auf die ersten Agenten des Time Bureau getroffen waren, hatte ihr Untergang als Team und als Rudel eingesetzt. Und so wie Martin das sah, war er auch nicht vorbei, sondern würde nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Das hier ist nicht das Ende", beharrte Sara, „Vertraut mir. Die Legends sind noch nicht Geschichte."

Martin wünschte sich nur, er könnte ihr das auch glauben.

* * *

 **4 ½ Monate später**

* * *

„Rip", stellte Sara fest, als sie ihren Omega nach all dieser Zeit wieder sah.

„Sara", erwiderte dieser.

„Hat das Time Bureau dich hierher geschickt?", lautete ihre nächste Frage.

„Nun, eigentlich nicht", räumte Rip ein, „Das Bureau und ich hatten in letzter Zeit gewisse … Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

„Oh? … Gut", erwiderte sie daraufhin nur.

Die Jagd nach einem angeblichen Vampire, der das London des Jahres 1897 unsicher machte, hatte die Legends bis in eine Leichenhallte geführt und auch zu Rip. Sara fragte sich, wie viel Zeit für ihn vergangen war, seit sie ihren letzten hässlichen Streit gehabt hatten, und ob er sie zumindest vermisst hatte. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, auch wenn sie vor allem wütend auf ihn war.

Er hätte auf ihrer Seite sein sollen, doch stattdessen hatte er ihre Taten verurteilt, hatte mit dem Time Bureau überein gestimmt, und verschwieg ihr wichtige Informationen. Das war ganz und gar nicht der Plan gewesen, als sie gemeinsam beschlossen hatten, dass Rip das Bureau infiltrieren sollte.

Aber hatten sie das überhaupt gemeinsam beschlossen, oder war das alles in Wahrheit nur die einfachste Möglichkeit für Rip gewesen dorthin zu kommen, wo er hinwollte, nämlich zum Bureau?

„Sara, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, aber ich brauche dich jetzt mehr an meiner Seite als jemals zuvor", erklärte Rip, „Und ich kann dir alles erklären. Wirklich."

Sie wusste, dass sie bereuen würde, was sie als nächstes sagte, aber sie sagte es trotzdem: „Na gut, aber ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung parat."

Zurück auf der _Waverider_ teilte Rip ihr dann scheinbar endlich das mit, was er vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte: Die Identität des großen Bösen, das schlimmer sein sollte als alles andere.

„Sein Name lautet Mallus, und ich kenne Legenden über ihn noch aus meiner Zeit als Time Master. Damals galt es als ein schlechtes Omen auch nur seinen Namen auszusprechen. Als wir ….das Zeitkontinuum beschädigt haben, konnte er entkommen und reist seitdem quer durch die Zeiten und stiftet Chaos. Ich jage ihn nun schon sehr lange Zeit, Sara, und so nahe wie jetzt war ich ihm noch nie zuvor. Mallus ist eine Gefahr von unvorstellbarem Ausmaß. Er muss aufgehalten werden. Um jeden Preis. Das Time Bureau teilt diese Ansicht von mir allerdings nicht. Direktor Bennett ist der Meinung, ich hätte die Perspektive verloren. Also habe ich mich abgesetzt und alleine auf die Jagd gemacht", erzählte er, „Und als ich ihn gefunden habe, habe ich auf eure Ankunft gewartet. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Zeitanomalie hier euch anlocken würde."

„Du hättest dich einfach an uns wenden können, als du mit dem Bureua gebrochen hast", wandte Sara ein, doch Rip schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Zu riskant. Ihr werdet gesucht", erinnerte er sie.

Sara seufzte. Von wegen, das war nur wieder typisch sturer Rip. _Es war mein größter Fehler zuzulassen, dass er sich dem Time Burau anschließt._ Nun, die nächste Frage musste sie wohl stellen: „Sei ehrlich. Wie lange ist es für dich her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"

Rip sah sie einen Moment lang stumm an. „Fünf Jahre. Mehr oder weniger", gab er dann zu.

Sara traute ihren Ohren nicht. „ _Fünf Jahre?!_ Was wurde daraus, dass wir uns rechtzeitig zu deiner nächsten Hitze wiedersehen wollten?!", rief sie aus.

„Hallo, gesucht vom Time Bureua! Was hätte ich tun sollen? Dich anrufen und riskieren, dass ihr alle verhaftet werdet und man euch eure Erinnerungen löscht?!", verteidigte sich Rip, „Ich musste mir anderweitig helfen."

„Anderweitig, ja", knurrte Sara, „Ich kann es riechen, du wirfst wieder Hitze-Unterdrücker ein, und wie du erst riechst … Geruchsblocker vom Feinsten. Rip Hunter, der Beta-Time-Master. Ich muss zugeben, dass das keine Rückkehr ist, mit der ich gerechnet hätte."

„Ach, komm schon, das ist jetzt unfair!", verteidigte sich Rip.

„Ist es das? Diese Besessenheit von Mallus. Auch die erkenne ich wieder. So warst du damals drauf, als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Nur, dass es dir damals um Vandal Savage ging, hinter dem du her warst, weil er deine Familie getötet hat. Wer ist diesmal gestorben, Rip? Sag es mir!", verlangte sie zu erfahren.

Rip schwieg. „Es genügt, wenn du weißt, dass Mallus unser bisher gefährlichster Gegner ist", meinte er, „Mehr brauchst du im Moment nicht zu wissen. Du musst mir nur vertrauen, das ist alles."

Sara seufzte. Ihr gefiel das alles nicht. Rip, Rip war ihr fremd geworden und zugleich kam er ihr so unglaublich bekannt vor. Und sie hasste es, dass sie nicht alle Fakten hatte. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, würde ein Vorgehen gegen Mallus ihnen vermutlich den Zorn des Time Bureaus einbringen, und das obwohl sie doch sowieso schon auf der Liste der bösen Kinder standen. _Ava wird begeistert sein, wenn wir das auch noch versauen._

Aber immerhin war es Rip, von dem sie hier sprachen. Und ein Vampir trieb in London sein Unwesen. Ein Vampir, der wohl mit diesem Mallus im Bunde war. Nichts hier in London war so, wie es sein sollte, also konnte es nicht schaden der ganzen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und Mallus zu konfrontieren, oder?

 _Und falls es uns gelingen sollte ihn fertig zu machen, dann dürften wir damit das Time Bureau ziemlich beeindrucken. Vielleicht sogar genug um sie dazu zu bringen die Jagd auf uns abzublasen._

Ja, vielleicht.

„Also gut, aber Rip, ich meine es ernst: Keine Alleingänge. Wir lösen das hier als Team", belehrte sie ihm.

„Keine Sorge. Und außerdem sind wir nicht allein. Ich habe ein paar Agenten des Bureuas in der Hinterhand, die meiner Meinung sind, was Mallus angeht. Sie werden uns im Kampf gegen ihn und seine Verbündeten unterstützen", erklärte Rip.

Sara nickte. „Gut, das hört sich alles wirklich gut an", meinte sie.

Später fragte sie sich, wie sie so naiv hatte sein können. Sie hätte die ganze Sache in dem Moment abblasen sollen, als sie den bekannten besessen Glanz in Rips Augen gesehen hatte. Aber nein, sie hatte sich von ihm und Sätzen wie „Ich habe dich noch niemals so sehr auf meiner Seite gebraucht wie jetzt" einwickeln lassen.

Um den Vampir aus der Reserve zu locken hatten sie Nate als Köder eingesetzt (Was diesem schnell zu Kopf gestiegen war. Von wegen „Es ist, weil ich gut aussehe, nicht wahr?"), und das hatte auch funktioniert – Nate war entführt und ins Lager des Vampirs geschleppt worden. Nur, dass es überhaupt keinen Vampir gab, sondern einen verrückten Wissenschaftler, der Damien Darhks Leichnam aus der Zukunft gestohlen hatte und diesen nun wiederbeleben wollte.

Und an dieser Stelle trennten sich die Prioritäten von Sara und Rip, da es ihr wichtiger war Darhks Wiederauferstehung zu verhindern als Mallus aufzuhalten, während es Rip wichtiger war Mallus zu stellen. Und als sie sich darüber zerstritten, schickte Rip die _Waverider_ via in Gideon einprogrammierten Befehl fort – und das während Zari alleine in London herumlief, was er zwar nicht hatte wissen können, aber zumindest vorher hätte kontrollieren können – und verhinderte so, dass sie Darhks Wiederauferstehung verhinderten und schaffte es noch dazu nicht nur Zaris Leben zu gefährden, sondern auch sein Team verbündeter Bureau-Agenten unter die Erde zu bringen.

Darhk entkam, mit seiner Verbündeten, dem Medium Eleonor, und mit ihm verschwand auch jede Spur zu Mallus.

Zu sagen, dass Sara wütend auf Rip wäre, wäre eine Untertreibung.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?!", fuhr sie ihn an, als sie ihn alles andere als sanft in ihr Büro zerrte/schleuderte.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ist nicht so ideal gelaufen, aber das nächste Mal kriegen wir Mallus", meinte er, „Und Darhk wird bei ihm sein, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen…"

„Das nächste Mal?! Rip, dein Team ist gestorben! Ist dir das vollkommen egal?!" Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Schon wieder!

„Das war ein bedauernswerter Verlust, aber…", begann er.

„Zari hätte sterben können!", fuhr Sara fort.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie nicht an Bord der _Waverider_ war, als ich den Befehl aktiviert habe. Ich habe Martin gefragt, ob alle an Bord sind, und er wusste nicht, dass sie sich von Bord geschlichen hatte", rechtfertigte sich Rip, „Ich habe versucht euch alle zu schützen so gut ich konnte…"

„Zu schützen?! Rip, du hast meine Autorität untergraben! Du hast Gideon gegen uns eingesetzt, mehr noch als du es jemals getan hast, während du unser Feind warst!"

„Das musste ich tun um euch zu schützen. Die Aussicht auf Darhks Rückkehr hat dich nicht mehr klar denken lassen, das hat die Mission gefährdet und eure Leben. Ich musste das tun. Sara, ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass einem von euch etwas zustößt, aber zugleich konnte ich nicht riskieren, dass ihr mir in die Quere kommt", erklärte der Omega schnell.

„In die Quere? Bei deiner Vendetta gegen Mallus, deren Grund, du mir nicht einmal sagen willst?! Nein, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen! Ich muss mich der Tatsache stellen, dass man dir im Augenblick nicht vertrauen kann", stellte Sara bitter fest, „Damien Darhk, der Mörder von Laurel, der sich nun an alles erinnern kann, was er erlebt hat, als bei der Legion der Verdammnis war, ist zurück und hat sich mit jemanden verbündet, der nach deiner Aussage gefährlicher ist als alle anderen, gegen die wir jemals angetreten sind. Das Time Bureau hat einen Haufen toter Agenten zu beklagen. Eigentlich sollte ich dich an das Bureau übergeben um so dafür zu sorgen, dass zumindest wir nicht mehr von denen gejagt werden! Das wäre das Klügste!"

Rip starrte sie entgeistert an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!", meinte er dann langsam, „Sara, ich bin's."

„Ja, genau, und deswegen ist es natürlich nicht mein Ernst! Ich sollte es tun, das sollte ich wirklich. Oder dir für deinen Verrat die Kehle raus reißen, Omega hin oder her. Aber ich kann es nicht. Weil du _mein_ Omega bist oder zumindest mal warst. Und weil du ein Teil dieses Rudels bist!", schrie ihn Sara an, „Aber du hast uns alle verraten! Du hast das Rudel verraten!"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht! Sara, ich schwöre dir, dass ich das nicht getan habe! Du verstehst das nicht!", brüllte Rip zurück, „Mallus muss aufgehalten werden!"

Sara rieb sich ihre Schläfen. Das hier führte alles zu nichts.

„Nein", meinte sie dann, „Nein, Rip, die Zeiten, in denen das hier dein Team war, das tut, was du ihm sagst, nur weil du es gerade sagst, sind vorbei! Mallus ist mir im Augenblick herzlich egal! Ich werde das Wohl meines Rudels nicht riskieren, indem ich mich auf eine wilde Jagd nach ihm begebe, nur weil du dir das einbildest!"

Rip öffnete den Mund um erneut zu protestieren, doch Sara knurrte ihn an, woraufhin er seine Mund wieder schloss. Schließlich meinte er: „Nun gut. Dann mach ich das eben allein. Ich meine es ernst, wenn ich sage, dass ich euch niemals schaden würde. Und ich will euch auch nicht zur Zielscheibe machen. Ihr habt bereits genug eigene Probleme. Ich werde also gehen, und …"

„Nein", unterbrach Sara ihn.

Rip warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Nein?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Nein", bestätigte Sara, „Vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr habe ich einen großen Fehler begangen. Ich habe mich gefügt, als man mir sagte, dass wir Legends nicht mehr durch die Zeit reisen dürften um unseren Fehler zu korrigieren. Und dann habe ich zugelassen, dass mein Rudel auseinander bricht.

Ich habe zugelassen, dass jeder sein eigenes Leben lebt. Ich habe nicht auf der Stelle das Time Bureau gestürmt, als Amaya verschwunden ist, und bin in eine andere Stadt gezogen, als der Rest meines Teams, weil ich meine Verpflichtungen anderen Leuten gegenüber für wichtiger genommen habe als die meinem Rudel gegenüber. Dann habe ich zugelassen, dass mein Omega, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich bereits wieder mal Geheimnisse vor mir hatte, sich der Organisation anschließt, die mir das Gefühl gegeben hat als Alpha und Rudelführer versagt zu haben, und das obwohl ich die Welt gerettet habe und jede Chance meine Schwester, meinen Alpha, zurückzubekommen dafür geopfert habe.

Aber ich werde keinen dieser Fehler ein zweites Mal begehen. Ich dachte immer, dass ein guter Alpha einer ist, der sich nicht wie ein Alpha benimmt, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Aber vielleicht habe mich geirrt. Denn was hat es uns gebracht?

Amaya dachte, dass sie wir nicht verstehen würden, warum sie uns verlassen muss und hat sich heimlich davon gemacht, und du hast uns darüber angelogen, weil du ihre Meinung geteilt hast. Martin fühlt sich innerlich zerrissen, weil er denkt sich zwischen seiner Familie und uns entscheiden zu müssen, obwohl er doch beides haben kann. Jax denkt, er müsse hinter Martins Rücken einen Weg finden ihn von ihrem Band zu befreien, weil Martin sonst niemals glücklich werden könnte, und das obwohl sie Partner sind. Nate wurde monatelang von uns allen vernachlässigt, weil wir alle besseres zu tun hatten als ihm die Unterstützung zu gewähren, die er gebraucht hätte, nachdem Amaya ihn verlassen hat. Und nun ist er wieder mit Amaya zusammen, hält sich aber nur für den Notnagel, für jemanden, der es nicht wert ist, dass man mit ihm zusammen ist. Ray und Mick tun so als wäre alles in Ordnung, obwohl ein Blinder sehen kann, dass nichts zwischen den beiden stimmt und genug nicht mit ihnen beiden in Ordnung ist. Du lügst und verschleierst, als wäre all unsere gemeinsame Zeit niemals passiert. Und Zari leidet darunter eine Zeitreisende zu sein, die ihren Bruder nicht retten kann, und der außerdem ein unbekanntes Schicksal blüht, und die nicht einmal weiß, warum sie überhaupt auf diesem Schiff ist.

Und dann bin da noch ich. Der Alpha, der das alles weiß und nichts dagegen unternimmt. Ray war derjenige, der versucht hat uns zusammen zu halten, obwohl ich es hätte sein müssen. Und anstatt ihn bei seinen Team-Building-Übungen zu unterstützen, habe ich mich anderen Problemen zugewandt. Aber damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Ich bin der Alpha dieses Rudels, und ich gestatte dir nicht uns zu verlassen. Du kannst unsere Beziehung nicht einfach beenden."

Rip starrte sie an. „Sara", meinte er dann langsam, „Was redest du da?"

„Ich sage, dass du bleibst", informierte Sara ihn kühl und stellte sich dann direkt vor den Omega und ließ alle ihre Alpha-Pheromone gezielt und gebündelt auf ihn los, obwohl sie das noch niemals zuvor getan hatte und sich immer geschworen hatte es niemals zu tun, als sie sagte: „ _Setz dich hin."_

Rip wich vor ihr zurück und ließ sich dann den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. Und sah sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Das hier war zu seinem eigenen Besten, ob er es wusste oder nicht.

Sie war der Alpha, sie wusste, was ihr Rudel nun brauchte, selbst wenn die anderen Mitglieder von diesem es nicht wussten. Und sie würde es liefern. Oh ja, das würde sie.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, ich habe gelogen. Mick und Ray sind nicht zum Zug gekommen. Der Plot kam mir in den Weg. Im nächsten oder spätesten übernächsten Kapitel wird das aber geklärt, versprochen!_

 _Reviews?_


	11. Es gibt nur einen Omega

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.6, Machtmissbrauch, Victim Blaming_

 _Neue Pairings: Helena von Troja/zu ziemlich jeder_

* * *

 **11\. Es gibt nur einen Omega, der so einen Effekt auf Alphas und Betas hat**

* * *

Es hätte eine einfache unkomplizierte Mission werden sollen. Ein Anachronismus, der in seine Zeit zurück gebracht werden sollte, und das ohne weitere Komplikationen. Sara hatte diese Mission ausgewählt um das Rudel wieder zusammen zu bringen.

Doch natürlich kam alles anders. Der Anachronismus war niemand anderer als Helena von Troja – der hormonstärkste Omega der Menschheitsgeschichte, und aus Gründen, die keiner kannte, interessierte sich Damien Darhk für sie.

Darhk, der ihnen Frieden anbot, wenn sie sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen würden, was sie natürlich nicht annehmen konnten, und der außerdem seine Gang mit dabei hatte: Amayas andere Enkelin Kuasa, die Alpha-Wasserhexe, die Zari hatte umbringen wollen, und gegen die Ray tatsächlich bereits einmal gekämpft hatte, die er aber nicht sofort wieder erkannt hatte, weil er angenommen hatte sie wäre tot, und seine erwachsene Tochter Eleonor Darhk, ein Alpha wie ihr Vater, die mit Mallus im Bunde war und mindestens so magisch begabt war wie ihr Vater, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht schlimm genug, sorgte Helenas Anwesenheit im Hollywood der 1930er dafür, dass diverse wichtige technologische Errungenschaften niemals zu Stande kamen, weil Hedy Lamarr ihr Leben als desillusionierte Telefonistin fristeten würde anstatt als Schauspielerin und Erfinderin berühmt zu werden.

So wurde der kleine Anachronismus zu einem größeren Problem, bei dem es auch nicht half, dass Ray und Martin bei ihren Versuchen Firestorm zu trennen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Jax und Martin Körper tauschten.

Rips Anwesenheit half auch nicht. Er schien die ganze Zeit über schlechte Laune zu haben, war einsilbig, und warf Sara manchmal giftige Blicke zu. Ray hatte sich eigentlich darüber gewundert, dass er beim Rudel geblieben war, da er eigentlich den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit der Suche nach Mallus weitermachen wollte, aber offenbar hatte er seine Meinung, was das anging, geändert.

Auf jeden Fall war Helena von Troja eine ganz besondere Herausforderung. Jeder Alpha und Beta, der sie sah, schien über ihren Anblick den Verstand zu verlieren. „Es gibt in der ganzen Menschheitsgeschichte nur einen Omega, der so einen Effekt auf Alphas und Betas hat", hatte Nate gemeint, „Sie ist Helena von Troja."

Helena, die dazu führte, dass sich bei Sara, Amaya, Mick, und Zari ihre Gehirne verabschiedeten, sobald sie sie sahen, genau wie bei allen anderen Alphas und Betas in ihrer Nähe, mit Ausnahme von Martin in Jaxs Körper, dessen ehrliche Bewunderung für Hedy Lamarr ihn gegen Helenas Wirkung immun zu machen schien, während Jax in Martins Körper an Bord der _Waverider_ zurück blieb und deswegen nie mit ihr in Kontakt kam.

Also blieb es wohl an den Omegas hängen Helena zu retten und davon zu überzeugen mit ihnen zu kommen, was nicht so leicht war, da Darhk ihr Agent war, und sie ihm zu vertrauen schien. Helena schien aber zumindest positiv beeindruckt von der Tatsache zu sein, dass sie Omegas waren, die „Krieger" waren.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass in der Zukunft Omegas die gleichen Chance eingeräumt bekommen wie Alphas und Betas", meinte sie, als es ihnen schließlich doch gelungen war sie an Bord der _Waverider_ zu schaffen.

„Nun ja … nicht wirklich", bemerkte Rip wenig hilfreich.

„Ist das warum du dich dazu entschieden hast nach Nichts zu riechen? Damit du ein Krieger sein kannst?", wollte Helena wissen.

„Nein, ich … ich wollte nur nicht, dass man mich anders behandelt, nur weil ich ein Omega bin", erwiderte Rip zögernd, „Ich wollte nicht, dass man mich ansieht und sofort weiß, was ich bin, und mich damit sofort aburteilt."

„Das wünsche ich mir auch öfter", seufzte Helena, „Aber es klappt nicht. Immer wenn die Alphas mich riechen, dann kämpfen sie um mich. Das ist mein Fluch, gegen den ich nichts machen kann. Ich habe versucht meinen Geruch zu überdecken, aber es hilft nichts. Sie wissen immer, dass ich ein Omega bin. Und damit bin ich für sie nicht mehr als ein Objekt, das sie vorgeben anzubeten, aber in Wahrheit nur benutzen wollen. Egal, wo ich bin, immer scheint Krieg um mich herum auszubrechen. Hier in Hollywood, genauso wie in Troja."

„Trotzdem kannst du nicht hier bleiben", meinte Nate, „Du bringst die Geschichte durcheinander."

„Aber wo soll ich denn dann hin?", wollte Helena wissen, „Wo kann ich hin, wo sich die Alphas nicht meinetwegen umbringen?!"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, aber vermutlich gab es darauf keine Antwort. Und außerdem planten sie doch Helena dorthin zurückzubringen, wo sie hingehörte, nicht wahr?

„Wir werden dich zurück nach Hause bringen", erklärte Ray.

Helena sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann schien ihr klar zu werden, was er damit meinte. „Nach Hause? Ihr meint Troja?! Ihr wollt mich dorthin zurückbringen? Damit ich weiterhin zu sehen muss, wie unzählige Alpha in meinem Namen sterben?! Ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten, aber trotzdem ist es meine Schuld! Und mit dieser Schuld muss ich leben, aber ich muss dabei nicht auch noch zusehen!", empörte sie sich, „Wie könnt ihr mir das antun wollen?! Ihr seid doch auch Omegas! Solltet ihr mich nicht verstehen?!"

Die drei männlichen Omegas wechselten einen Blick. „Es tut uns leid, Helena, aber unsere Aufgabe ist es die Geschichte zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Dinge so ablaufen, wie sie ablaufen sollen", erklärte Rip, „Du gehörst in deine Zeit und in deine Geschichte."

Helena warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann verletzt ab. „Und ich dachte, dass ihr edel seid, doch Omega-Krieger sind nicht anders als Alpha-Krieger, wie es scheint", meinte sie traurig.

Ray fühlte Schuldgefühl in sich aufsteigen. „Wenn wir eine Wahl hätten, dann würden wir uns anders entscheiden", versicherte er ihr, doch sie erwiderte darauf nichts.

„Hier, Helena", er tippte ihr auf die Schulter und reichte ihr einen seiner Atom-Hand-Repulsoren, „Noch sind wir nicht in Sicherheit. Darhk und seine beiden Verbündeten könnten hier auftauchen und dich zwingen wollen mit ihnen zu kommen. Hiermit kannst du dich verteidigen. Du musst nur den Sensor berühren." Helena schniefte, nahm aber den Handschuh entgegen.

„Wir sollten das nicht müssen. Uns gegen Alphas verteidigen, meine ich", sagte sie.

„Meistens müssen wir das auch nicht. Aber es gibt aber immer wieder Individuen, gegen die wir uns verteidigen müssen, egal ob Alpha, Beta, oder Omega", erwiderte Ray, „Und dafür ist der hier."

Helena sah ihn kurz durch tränenverschleierte Augen an. „Er wollte nicht nach dir schlagen, nicht wirklich", sagte sie dann, „Der große männliche Alpha."

„Du meinst Mick?", vergewisserte sich Ray und dachte an die Party zurück.

Es war Rays erste Hollywood-Party gewesen, und zu Beginn war sie noch gut gelaufen. Er war sogar von einem Agenten angesprochen worden und hatte die flüchtige Aussicht auf Hollywood-Ruhm genossen, zumindest solange bis er ins Gespräch mit Helena gekommen war, während sie beiden von Alpha-Agenten und Produzenten umschwärmt wurden.

Und dann war Mick aufgetaucht um ihm zu sagen, dass sie gehen mussten, doch Ray hatte sich gerade so nett mit Helena unterhalten, und musste sich dann plötzlich unter Micks rechtem Hacken wegducken, der daraufhin den Alpha-Produzenten, der hinter ihm stand, traf. Und danach war die Schlägerei losgegangen.

Später hatte Ray erfahren, dass Darhk und seine Verbündeten ebenfalls auf dieser Party gewesen waren, was Sara und Amaya nicht sonderlich gefreut hatte, also war die Party ein sogar noch größeres Desaster gewesen als angenommen, aber ja, Mick hatte nach ihm geschlagen, oder hatte er das nicht getan? Hatte er die ganze Zeit auf den Alpha hinter ihm gezielt? Es war ein ziemlich unkoordinierter Schlag für Mick Rory-Verhältnisse gewesen.

„Er wollte nur nicht, dass wir beide so nahe zusammen stehen, und ihm dabei keine Beachtung schenken, und noch weniger wollte er, dass die anderen Alphas uns Beachtung schenken", erklärte Helena, „Er war eifersüchtig. Aber deinetwegen, nicht meinetwegen."

Ray wünschte sich, das wäre auch wahr, aber er wusste es besser. Was immer zwischen ihm und Mick gewesen war, es neigte sich dem Ende zu, wenn es nicht schon vorbei war. Ray hatte es irgendwie geschafft es zu ruinieren, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie. „Das kannst du nicht wissen", meinte er.

„Doch, das kann ich wissen. Seit ich geschlechtsreif wurde, habe ich Alphas erlebt, die sich für mich interessieren. Ja, ich habe auf alle eine gewisse Wirkung, aber ich weiß auch, wann meine Anwesenheit nur die Wirkung eines anderen Omegas auf einen Alpha verstärkt", widersprach Helena, „So wie ich weiß, dass euer dunkler Beta-Freund nur Augen für diese andere Omega-Schauspielerin hat und nicht für mich, weiß ich auch das."

„Okay", meinte Ray nur dazu. Er wollte ihr glauben, aber er wollte sich auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Von denen hatte er sich den letzten Monaten genug bereits eingerdet.

Und dann meinte Rip: „Wir sollten nach den anderen sehen. Kuasa könnte leicht an Bord kommen. Wenn sie immer noch hinter Helena her ist…"

Ray und Nate nickten. „Schreck nicht davor zurück dieses Ding auch einzusetzen!", schärfte Ray Helena noch einmal ein, und dann gingen die drei Männer los um nachzusehen, was Sache war.

Später bereute Ray Helena gesagt zu haben, dass sie den Repulsor einsetzen sollte. Immerhin griff sie damit Kuasa an, gerade als diese Amaya enthüllt hatte, dass sie ihre Enkelin war. Eine Tatsache, die Ray bisher vor Amaya geheim gehalten hatte, weil er nicht wirklich gewusst hatte, wie er dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte. „Hey, Amaya, diese Kuasa … weißt du, sie ist Maris Schwester und damit ebenfalls deine Enkelin. Ich habe sie schon mal bekämpft und dachte sie wäre tot, aber offenbar lebt sie wieder und ist hinter Zari her, weil sie ihr Totem für sich will", war nicht gerade ein guter Unterhaltungseröffnungssatz.

Trotzdem hätte er es ihr sagen sollen. Sei es nur, damit sie es nicht von Kuasa selbst hätte erfahren müssen.

Die Frau war inzwischen mehr Wasser als Fleisch, weswegen sie den Repulsor-Angriff durch Helena vermutlich überstehen würde, also würde Amaya sie wohl wiedersehen, früher oder später.

Ray entschuldigte sich natürlich dafür, dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, und sie meinte, sie würde es verstehen und ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, doch er war sich nicht so sicher, ob das auch stimmte. Und er konnte nicht anders als sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen.

Als ob es nicht genug andere Dinge gab, wegen denen er sich schuldig fühlen würde. Helena, die von Rip weggebracht wurde. Sara, die nach einem Angriff durch Magie im Koma lag. Die Tatsache, dass er an der Körpertausch-Geschichte von Jax und Martin Schuld gewesen war, die nicht von ihm sondern von Hedy Lamarr gelöst worden war.

Nein, es war eindeutig nicht seine Woche. _Aber wann ist die schon jemals?_

Deprimiert und schuldbewusst verließ er Amaya und machte sich auf um noch einmal nach Sara zu sehen. Gideon überwachte ihre Werte zwar, aber ein wenig menschlicher Kontakt würde ihr sicher gut tun.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, war Sara nicht alleine dort. „Rip! Du bist zurück!", stellte er fest, als er den andere Omega vor der bewusstlosen Sara stehen sah, „Hat Helena … hat sie verstanden, warum wir sie zurückschicken mussten?"

Rip sah nicht ihn an, sondern starrte auf Sara. „Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte sie nicht dorthin zurückbringen, damit sie weiter mit ansehen muss, wie Leute ihretwegen sterben. Natürlich war der trojanische Krieg nicht wirklich ihre Schuld, aber sie wird es immer glauben", meinte Rip langsam, „Für jeden Toten wird sie sich die Schuld geben, und wenn Troja fällt, wird ihr das für immer den Schlaf rauben. Und sie in die Hände des nächsten Macho-Alphas befördern."

Ray musterte den Engländer. Er wirkte so, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich da, sondern ganz weit weg, und würde nicht mit Ray sprechen, sondern mit sich selber. „Was hast du also getan?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Es gibt einen Ort namens Themyscira", meinte Rip dann, „Dort leben Omega-Kriegerinnen. Seit Helenas Zeiten und auch zu deiner Zeit noch. Ich habe Helena in ihre Zeit zurückgebracht, aber nicht nach Troja, sondern nach Themyscira. Alphas und Männern ist diese Insel verboten. Der trojanische Krieg wird auch ohne Helena so weitergehen, wie es die Geschichtsbücher berichten. Sie verschwand fünf Jahre nach dem Kriegsausbruch, trotzdem ging er weitere fünf Jahre weiter. Sie war niemals der Grund für diesen Krieg, sondern nur die Ausrede. Wie Alphas seit je her Omegas als Ausreden für ihre Taten benutzt haben."

Ray nickte, obwohl Rip ihn nicht ansah. Ihm wurde etwas leichter ums Herz. Helena würde es an diesem Ort gut gehen, sie würde behandelt werden wie alle anderen auch, und sie würde eine Kriegerin werden.

Was Ray an der ganzen Sache wunderte, war jedoch, dass Rip Hunter derjenige gewesen war, der Helena dorthin gebracht hatte. Zari wäre so etwas zuzutrauen, und Mick, und vielleicht noch Amaya, aber Rip war der ehemalige Time Master, der das Time Bureau den Legends vorgezogen hatte. Wenn sich jemand an die Regeln des Zeitreisens hielt, dann war das im Normalfall Rip.

 _Hat er sich wirklich so sehr verändert?_ Rip sah aus wie Rip, aber er wirkte auch so, als würde die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Andrerseits stand er auch am Bett seines komatösen Alphas, also war das wohl nicht verwunderlich.

Ray trat neben Rip und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sie wird wieder aufwachen. Gideon ist überzeugt davon", meinte er voller Zuversicht.

„Ja", erwiderte Rip nur, „Vermutlich wird sie das wohl." Seine Stimme klang bei diesen Worten aber seltsam hohl.

* * *

 **4 ½ Monate zuvor**

* * *

Aruba hätte helfen sollen, aber irgendwie machte es alles nur noch schlimmer. Mick hatte so sehr an diesen Ort gewollt, schon so lange, und nun da er endlich hier war, war nichts so, wie es sein sollte. Aber das war eigentlich auch nicht überraschend, nicht wahr?

Eigentlich war es ja überraschend, dass Ray sich bereit erklärt hatte Star City zu verlassen, aber offiziell galt ihr Ausflug hierher nur als Urlaub. Auch wenn Mick nicht vorhatte nach Star City zurückzukehren.

Bevor sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, hatten Sara und Rip ihnen noch von dem Plan erzählt. Ob dieser aber jemals umgesetzt werden würde, nun das würde die Zeit zeigen.

Ray wirkte unglücklich. Oder unglücklicher als sonst. Er versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Mick kannte ihn zu gut. Strandsex konnte über manche Dinge nicht hinweg trösten. Und vielleicht sollte er das auch gar nicht.

Mick hatte zuerst vorgehabt seinen Omega nicht darauf anzusprechen, aber schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass er, wenn er darauf warten wollte, dass Ray aussprach, was ihm auf der Seele lag, lange warten würde. Also beschloss Mick schweren Herzens nachzufragen.

An diesem Abend beim Abendessen in ihrem kleinen Strand-Bungalow, fragte er also: „Was ist los, Schmalzlocke? Es gibt doch offensichtlich irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst."

Ray warf ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. Dann gab er zu: „Ja. Ja, gibt es. Aber ich wollte nicht … ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird." Dann schwieg er wieder.

Mick seufzte. „Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass ich zum Fürchten aussehe, aber du musst niemals Angst haben mir irgendetwas zu sagen, das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Also?", meinte er dann.

„Ich kann nicht einfach so rumsitzen und nichts tun, Mick. Es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Das hier hätte ein kurzer Urlaub sein sollen, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass du vor hast hier zu bleiben. Und es gibt hier nichts für mich zu tun", sagte Ray schließlich.

„Und? Heißt das du willst zurück nach Star City?", fragte Mick weiter.

„Nein", erwiderte Ray, „Ich will nach Silicon Valley. Ich habe mich dort um einen Job beworben."

Damit hatte Mick nun nicht gerechnet. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. _Dieses Gespräch hat eine überaus seltsame Wendung genommen._ „Was ist mit Palmer Tech?", fragte er schließlich.

„Palmer Tech wurde vom Aufsichtsrat übernommen. Als tot zu gelten und auf Zeitreisen zu gehen, hat mich um meine Firma gebracht. Wenn Felicity sie noch leiten würde, dann wäre das etwas anderes, aber sie wurde ausgebootet und gefeuert, und deswegen … nun ja, deswegen habe ich keine Chance meine Firma zurückzubringen. Aber ich will weiterhin neue Gadgets und Technologien erfinden können. Dieser Job bietet mir die Gelegenheit dazu", erklärte Ray.

„In Silicon Valley", wiederholte Mick.

Ray nickte. „Ja, genau."

Mick wusste nicht genau, was Ray nun von ihm erwartete. Vermutlich irgendeinen unterstützenden Schwachsinn. Aber Mick hatte so was nicht drauf. Die Wahrheit war offensichtlich: Ray wollte ihn verlassen, auch wenn er sich das selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, und nahm nun diesen Job als Ausrede dafür. _Du könntest mit ihm gehen,_ erinnerte Mick seine eigene innere Stimme.

Aber das wollte er nicht. Was sollte jemand wie er in Silicon Valley tun? Er war mit Ray nach Star City gezogen, aber dort war er nur unglücklich gewesen, und das obwohl er immerhin noch mit Sara hatte rumhängen können. Aber das hier…

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann solltest du es auch tun", sagte er dann.

Ray schien über diese Antwort sichtlich enttäuscht zu sein, aber Mick wusste nicht, was er anderes hätte sagen sollen. _Das hat man davon, wenn man unterstützenden Schwachsinn von sich gibt._

„Wir verbringen natürlich Hitze und Brunft miteinander", fuhr Mick dann fort, „Du rufst mich einfach an, wenn es soweit ist, und ich komme. … Und du kannst mich auch so anrufen, wenn du willst, dass ich zu dir komme. Aber ich denke, ich bleibe vorerst zumindest hier."

„Ja, das … dachte ich mir schon", meinte Ray zögerlich.

Also hatte er es wirklich kommen sehen. Was der Grund für sein Zögern in Bezug auf dieses Thema gewesen war. _Nun, damit hätten wir wohl alles gesagt, oder?_ Ray wirkte so traurig. Warum eigentlich? Sollte er sich nicht freuen, dass er seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekam diesen schrecklichen Alpha, von dem er offensichtlich nichts mehr wollte, endlich loszuwerden?

Nein, vermutlich fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er Mick verließ. Weil er dachte, dass er Mick damit weh tat. Und das war auch so, aber es war nicht so, dass Mick es nicht verstehen würde. Kein Omega mit ein bisschen Verstand würde sich mit Mick Rory einlassen wollen. Ray Palmer war das nur zu spät klar geworden. Weil er immer das Beste in Allen sehen wollte. Selbst in Mick.

„Es ist okay, Schmalzlocke", meinte Mick tröstend, „Wir werden schon klar kommen. Die Dinge ändern sich nur wieder mal. Das ist alles."

Ray nickte stumm, sagte aber nichts.

„Wann … brichst du auf?", wollte Mick dann wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht … morgen vermutlich", räumte Ray ein.

Mick nickte. Morgen also. „Nun", meinte er dann zögernd, „Wenn das so ist, dann haben wir noch den ganzen heutigen Tag. Wenn du also willst…" Himmel, hörte er sich gerade an wie ein frisch verliebter Teenager? Oder nur wie ein geiler?

Ray nickte schnell. „Ja", sagte er, „Lass uns den Rest des Tages damit verbringen."

Zumindest dabei hatten sie meistens keine Schwierigkeiten. Und wenn es wirklich das letzte Mal sein sollte, zumindest für längere Zeit, dann sollten sie das Beste daraus machen, nicht wahr?

Mick stand auf und deutete Ray mit ihm zum Bett zu kommen. Dort angekommen schlang er seine Arme um seinen Omega und inhalierte dessen Geruch ein.

 _Schmalzlocke, warum musst du auch nur so gut riechen? Und warum musstest du dir einbilden, dass du dich auf mich einlassen musstest? Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie es ist mit dir zusammen zu sein, dann würde es nicht so unglaublich weh tun zu wissen, dass ich es bald nie wieder sein kann._

Und dann küsste er Ray und versuchte sich nicht zu fragen, ob es das letzte Mal sein würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Fic neigt sich langsam ihren Ende zu. Stay tuned._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Wer ist der Neue?

_Warnings: Dezidierte Spoiler für Episode 3.7 und vage Spoiler für Staffel 4 von „The Flash" und „Crisis on Earth-X", Selbstverletzung, Machtmissbrauch, Erw. von Kindesmisshandlung_

 _Neue Pairings: etwas eher platonisches Nate/Mick_

* * *

 **12\. Wer ist der Neue?**

* * *

„Sag mir bitte, dass du Erfolg hattest und mit unserem Plan weitergekommen bist", lauteten die ersten Worte, mit denen Sara Rip zu Hause begrüßte. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Langsam aber sicher konnte er diesen Satz nicht mehr hören. Denn, wenn es etwas zu berichten geben würde, dann würde er es ja wohl von sich aus berichten, oder etwa nicht?

„Nein, Sara, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Zeit brauche. Erinnerst du dich?", erwiderte Rip müde, „Ich bin dem Bureau doch gerade erst beigetreten und daher immer noch ganz Unten in der Rangfolge. Es wird Zeit brauchen, bis ich mich noch Oben durchgearbeitet habe."

Auch diese Rede hielt er ihr nicht zum ersten Mal. Und er wurde es langsam leid sich immer wieder wiederholen zu müssen. Die Realität war nun mal so wie sie war. Er konnte daran nichts ändern und sie nicht einmal durch Zeitreisen beschleunigen. Im echten Leben brauchten die Dinge ihre Zeit, auch wenn Sara das offenbar nicht einsehen wollte.

Sie saß in ihrer neuen Arbeitsuniform am Küchentisch, seufzte laut auf, und ließ ihren Kopf dann auf die Tischplatte knallen. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie undeutlich in die Tischplatte, „Es ist nur … Ich muss im Verkauf arbeiten, Rip. Im _Verkauf._ Mein Boss ist furchtbar, und ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus, verstehst du? Ich muss einfach etwas Produktives tun. Irgendetwas."

Rip seufzte seinerseits und setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Du tust doch etwas Produktives, Sara. Du beschützt Star City. Du bist eine Heldin", erinnerte er sie liebevoll.

„Im Augenblick fühle ich mich nur nicht wie eine Heldin", murmelte sie in die Tischplatte, „Ich fühle mich wie eine Versagerin. Ich habe versagt, Rip." Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe zugelassen, dass unser Rudel zerbricht. Jeder führt nun sein eigenes Leben, und ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen damit geht, aber ich, ich hasse mein derzeitiges Leben. … So jetzt, weißt du es. Nur zu: Verurteile mich."

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Rip drückte ihre Hand. „Du bist Sara Lance", meinte er nur, „Es ist dir bestimmt ein außergewöhnliches Leben zu führen, und das wirst du auch bald schon wieder tun. Du brauchst nur ein wenig Geduld. Jeder durchlebt das eine oder andere Mal schlimme Zeiten, und jeder ist auch dazu in der Lage diese zu überstehen. Du wirst auch deine überstehen. Und schon bald, wirst du wieder das Leben führen, das dir bestimmt war."

Sara schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich hoffe nur, du hast recht", meinte sie.

„Ich habe recht", versicherte Rip ihr und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Für einen Moment lang war alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen ihnen, und alles schien so zu sein wie immer. Leider sollte Rip sich allerdings nur kurz darauf daran erinnern, dass Sara nicht gerade zu der geduldigen Sorte Mensch gehörte.

* * *

 **3 Monate später**

* * *

„Mick, was … was treibst du denn da?!" Nate starrte Mick entsetzt an. Der Alpha war gerade dabei seinen eigenen Arm mittels eines Feuerzeugs zu verbrennen.

 _Kommen daher die Brandwunden? Ich dachte immer, sie stammen aus seiner Vergangenheit. Ich habe niemals daran gedacht, dass sie etwas sein könnten, dass er sich selber zufügt, immer wieder dann, wenn er sich schlecht fühlt._

Sie waren mitten im Dschungel von Vietnam, mitten im Krieg, umgeben von Soldaten der amerikanischen Armee, auf der Suche nach einer verschollenen Einheit, die offenbar dem Anachronismus, der sie hierher geführt hatte, zum Opfer gefallen war.

Nate und Mick hatten sich als CIA-Agenten ausgegeben, was den Führer der Einheit dazu veranlasst hatte ihnen zu vertrauen. Ihre Kommunikation war gestört, was dazu führte, dass sie weder mit Ray, Amaya und Zari, noch mit der _Waverider_ und Martin, Jax und Rip Kontakt aufnehmen konnten. Und das Schlimmste von allem war: Der Führer der US-Einheit, mit der sie sich verbündeten hatten, war niemand anderer als Micks Vater: Dick Rory.

Nate hatte das zuerst für eine gute Gelegenheit gehalten. Mick könnte dadurch seine Vaterkomplexe aufarbeiten, immerhin hatte Nate das Treffen mit seinem eigenen Großvater ermöglicht seine eigenen in den Griff zu bekommen. Dick Rory war vielleicht ein Alpha mit einer ähnlichen rauen Stimme wie Mick und einem ähnlichen Charakter, aber er war sicherlich kein Monster. Mit ihm zu sprechen sollte Mick gut tun.

Das hatte Nate gedacht, bevor er erfahren hatte, dass Mick seinen Vater getötet hatte, als er sein Elternhaus niederbrannte. Und bevor er zu vermuten begonnen hatte, dass Mick von seinem Vater geschlagen worden war, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Und vor allem bevor er gesehen hatte, dass Mick, wenn ihn das Schuldgefühl übermannte, offenbar dazu neigte sich selbst zu verletzten.

„Er war kein Monster", erklärte Mick und bezog sich damit vermutlich auf seinen Vater, „Er war ein besserer Mann als ich." _Na toll, ich wünschte Ray wäre hier._

Aber nein, Jax hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, wenn Nate mit Mick und Ray mit Amaya und Zari gehen würde. Offenbar war er der Meinung, dass Fraternation während Missionen ein Risiko darstellte.

Sara lag immer noch im Koma, was dazu geführt hatte, dass Jax mehr oder weniger ohne Widerspruch von irgendjemand das Kommando übernommen hatte. Immerhin hatte Sara ihn schon früher als ihren Stellvertreter und Co-Rudelführer eingesetzt. Rip wäre der andere logische Kandidat für diesen Posten, doch Rip genoss nicht mehr ihr uneingeschränktes Vertrauen, und Rip hatte Helena nicht zurück nach Troja gebracht, sondern auf die sagenumwobene Amazoneninsel. Was auch immer mit ihm los war, fähig sie anzuführen war er zur Zeit nicht. Obwohl sich Nate schon die Frage stellte, ob Jax dazu so gut in der Lage war. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie in Gruppen aufgeteilt hatte, und hatte dabei den Fehler gemacht davon auszugehen, dass Nate alleine in der Lage sein würde Mick unter Kontrolle zu halten.

 _Nun, da Ray nicht da ist, muss ich das wohl versuchen._ „Gib mir das!" Nate schnappte sich das Feuerzeug und nahm es Mick erstaunlich widerstandslos ab. Er wurde deswegen nicht einmal angeknurrt. „Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Mick", meinte er streng, „Ich brauche dich, damit du mir den Rücken freihältst!"

Mick warf ihm einen abwesenden Blick zu, so als würde er ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. „Dein Vater war also nicht so, wie du immer dachtest. So was kommt vor! Dann freu dich lieber darüber, dass du das herausgefunden hast und genieße deine Zeit mit ihm hier!", fuhr er hart fort und hielt dann das Feuerzeug hoch, „Aber für das hier haben wir keine Zeit!"

Mick betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast Amaya gut im Griff, was? Es wundert mich, dass sie sich überhaupt getraut hat dich zu verlassen", meinte er dann.

„Sehr witzig." Vielleicht hätte er wirklich strenger zu Amaya sein sollen, dann wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen ohne ihn irgendwohin zu gehen. „An die Arbeit!"

„Aye, aye, Omega", meinte Mick nur und stapfte dann in Richtung seines Vaters. Nate sah ihm besorgt hinterher. _Ich hoffe, dass die Coms bald wieder funktionieren, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es schaffe ihn bei klaren Verstand zu halten,_ dachte er beunruhigt.

Trotz wieder funktionierenden Coms lautete die Antwort: Nicht lange. Ohne sein Feuerzeug konnte Mick sich zwar nicht mehr selbst verletzen, dafür fiel er aber zunehmend unter den Bann seines Vaters.

Es war für einen Omega immer besonders beunruhigend zu sehen, wenn sich andere einem besonders dominanten Alpha unterordneten, aber Mick dabei zu sehen war immer eine Spur beunruhigender.

Mick ordnete sich Sara unter und hatte irgendein Arrangement mit Amaya, das darauf beruhte, dass er sie genug mochte um auf sie zu hören, aber ansonsten reagierte er auf andere Alphas fast ausnahmelos feindselig. Was normalerweise das Problem war. Dass es einmal zum Problem werden würde, dass er sich von einem anderen Alpha dominieren ließ, hätte Nate sich niemals träumen lassen.

Dick Rory hatte Nate gezwungen auf die Knie zu gehen und sich nicht zu bewegen und den anderen dann befohlen ihm zu folgen. „Wirst du mit mir kommen, Sohn?", wandte er sich an Mick, der ihn mit einer unheimlichen Begeisterung ansah, „Dem Kleinen wird nichts passieren, sofern er vernünftig ist und hier bleibt anstatt sich einzumischen. Aber dich brauche ich an meiner Seite. Stehst du mir zur Seite, Sohn?!"

„Jawohl, Paps, ich meine: Sir!", erwiderte Mick mit einem fanatischen Glühen im Gesicht.

„Mick!", rief Nate ihm zu, aber der Alpha schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Dick Rory wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann bleibst du hier zurück, Kleiner", meinte er, „Wir kümmern uns inzwischen um die Verräter."

„Verräter? Das Leben des Präsidenten ist in Gefahr, und Sie stellen Ihren Wunsch nach Rache über seinen Schutz! Wer ist hier der Verräter?!", argumentierte Nate aufgelöst.

Dick Rory schnaubte. „Der Präsident hat noch niemals etwas für uns Jungs getan. Soll jemand anderer seinen Arsch beschützen. Du bist gerne dazu eingeladen, es zu versuchen, nachdem wir weg sind. Johnson ist Beta-Abschaum, der uns hier verrotten lässt. Aber das ist auch nicht überraschend, immerhin ist er ein Politiker. Aber diese Soldaten, unsere Brüder, sie sind Verräter. Und Verräter müssen diszipliniert werden." Er hockte vor Nate hin und befahl ihm dann scharf: „ _Bleib auf den Knien und halt den Mund."_

Und dann ließ er Nate zurück und machte sich gemeinsam mit Mick und den anderen Soldaten davon. _Na wunderbar._ Nate hoffte nur, dass er hier nicht lange knien würde, bevor er die Stärke finden würde wieder aufzustehen oder auch nur die anderen anzufunken. Dick Rory hatte ihm eine ziemlich starke Dosis Alpha-Pheromone verpasst.

Nate konnte sogar verstehen, warum Mick bereit war sich diesen Mann zu unterwerfen. _Aber ich habe mich geirrt, Micks Vater ist doch ein Arsch. Er weiß genau wie viel Macht er besitzt, und er schreckt nicht davor zurück sie gegen andere einzusetzen. Gegen seine Männer, genau wie gegen Fremde. Vermutlich hat er sie in Micks Kindheit auch gegen ihn eingesetzt._

Was erklären würde, warum Mick dieses Verhalten seinerseits niemals an den Tag legte. Mick hatte sich geirrt, er war der bessere Mann von den beiden Rorys. Mick würde einen Omega niemals allein im Feindgebiet zurücklassen, und wenn er bei klaren Verstand wäre, dann hätte er nicht einmal zugelassen, dass einer von seinem Vater hier zurückgelassen worden wäre.

Nachdem die Wirkung der Pheromone abgeklungen war, beeilte sich Nate der Gruppe hinterher zu kommen, und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an um zu sehen wie Dick Rory plante alle, die er im Lager von Grodd, dem telepathischen Gorilla, der für das Chaos in Vietnam verantwortlich war, fand, inklusive Amaya, Ray und Zari, erschießen zu lassen. Grodd selbst war verschwunden (später erfuhr Nate, dass er unterwegs zur _Waverider_ war), aber Dick Rory wollte auf niemanden hören, der ihm von Fremdkontrolle oder von dem Plot gegen Präsident Johnson erzählte. Nate selbst wollte er, nachdem dieser im Lager ankam, gemeinsam mit den anderen ebenfalls erschießen lassen.

 _Na toll._ Dieser Tag wurde immer besser.

Ray versuchte mit Dick Rory zu argumentieren, wies darauf hin, dass er und seine Begleiterinnen Journalisten waren, und dass Johnson in Gefahr war, aber Mick warnte ihn nur still zu sein. Ray warf seinem Alpha einen verwirrt-verletzten Blick zu, hielt aber den Mund. _Zumindest ich werde dank meiner Kräfte nicht erschossen werden_ , dachte Nate, was ihm aber kein Trost war. Sein Alpha und sein bester Freund würden sterben, und das alles nur deswegen, weil er nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte, dass Micks Vater gestört war.

Doch es kam zum Glück anders. Mick gelang es seinen Vater mit Worten wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen – womit Nate eigentlich nicht mehr gerechnet hätte. Jax rettete den Präsidenten, und Martin und Rip wurden Grodd los und rettete die _Waverider_ vor ihm. Überraschenderweise war doch noch alles gut ausgegangen.

„Hier." Nate hielt Mick sein Feuerzeug hin.

Mick betrachtete es kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich brauche es nicht mehr", meinte er und überraschte Nate dann noch ein weiteres Mal, als er ihn spontan umarmte, „Danke."

Nate klopfte Mick kurz auf den breiten Rücken und wurde dann wieder losgelassen. „Das war kein Problem", erklärte er, „Aber Mick, hör mal, wenn wir gerade dabei sind deine emotionalen Probleme zu lösen … Ray geht es nicht gut. Es geht ihn sein Monaten nicht mehr gut. Er liebt dich, Mann, aber er denkt, dass du ihn nicht liebst."

Mick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versuche das Richtige zu tun. Ihn gehen zu lassen, weil es das ist, was er eigentlich will", meinte er.

„Oh, nein, Mick, glaub mir, als Omega und Ray Palmers bester Freund kann ich dir sagen: Das ist das Letzte, was er will", widersprach Nate, „Verlassen zu werden, und sei es nur geographisch gesehen, gehört zu den furchtbarsten Dingen, die einem Omega zustoßen können." Dabei konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick auf Amaya fiel, die sich gerade gemeinsam mit Zari mit einer Vietnamnesin unterhielt.

Seit der kleine Ronald geboren worden war, fühlte Martin sich innerlich zerrissen. Und dieses Gefühl war nur schlimmer geworden, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Jefferson ihre Verbindung auflösen wollte. Und trotz all der wissenschaftlichen Hilfe, die sich Martin aus diversen Zeiten geholt hatte, sah es so aus als bestünde der einzige Weg Jefferson und Martin auf Dauer voneinander zu trennen darin Firestorm zu töten. Es gab keinen Weg die stabile Matrix auf Jefferson zu übertragen, es gab nur einen sie beide einzeln zu stabilisieren und die Matrix dann von ihnen beiden zu trennen.

 _Womit ich endlich mein altes Leben zurückhätte. Mein Leben vor der Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion. Mit ein paar neuen Familienmitgliedern, aber ansonsten wäre alles wie gehabt._ Keine Caitlin, kein Ronald Raymond, kein Jefferson, kein Rudel mehr. Nur Martin, Clarissa, Lily, und Klein-Ronnie. _Aber ist es das, was ich eigentlich möchte?_

Sie alle genossen Misses Johnsons geheimes Kuchenrezept, gemeinsam mit Sir Isaac Newton, der Martin vor der von Grodd besessenen Sara gerettet hatte, nachdem diese Rip niedergeschlagen hatte. Dafür verdiente der Physiker mindestens ein Stück Kuchen, das fand zumindest Martin.

„Seht mal, wer zurück von den Toten ist!" Sara kam in den Speisesaal getreten. Für einen Moment fürchtete Martin, es wäre wieder Grodd, doch nein, es war wirklich Sara. Offenbar war Grodd tatsächlich im Napalm-Nebel im Dschungel von Vietnam gestorben. _Das muss ich Cisco und den anderen mitteilen,_ fiel Martin ein. Vielleicht gab es ja inzwischen Neuigkeiten von Caitlin. Als Martin sich den Legends wieder angeschlossen hatte, war sie immer noch untergetaucht gewesen.

„Martin, es tut mir leid, aber Dinge sind passiert, seit du weg bist, und ich muss mich selber neu kennenlernen. Versuch bitte nicht mich zu finden. Cisco und Iris können dir Näheres verraten", das war das Letzte gewesen, was Martin von ihr gehört hatte – eine Nachricht auf seinem Anrufbeantworter, die er erhalten hatte kurz nachdem Amaya das Jahr 2017 wieder verlassen hatte. Seit dem kein Wort.

Er hatte erfahren, dass Caitlin inzwischen Eiskräfte besaß und zu einem Alpha mutiert war, und sich gegen medizinische Hilfe entschieden hatte. Cisco hatte gemeint, man solle ihr Zeit geben, aber Martin war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Zeit heilte nicht immer, manchmal machte sie alles nur noch schlimmer. Wie im Fall seiner beider Rudel. _Was soll ich nur tun? Kann ich diese Leute wirklich verlassen?_

Sara umarmte Amaya und küsste Jefferson auf den Kopf, und wandte sich dann Rip zu. „Du bist also noch hier", stellte sie fest.

„Wohin hätte ich auch gehen sollen?", erwiderte der Omega nur.

Sara drückte seine Schulter und bemerkte dann Isaac Newton. „Wer ist der Neue?", wunderte sie sich.

„Frag bitte nicht", meinte Martin nur, während Isaac Newton, ein wirklich selbstverliebter Beta, ihnen allen mit seinen Kuchenteller zuprostete, „Frag bitte nicht."

Was sollte er wirklich tun?

Nachdem sie Sir Isaac in seine eigene Zeit zurückgebracht und Sara auf den neuesten Stand über ihre Mission und Vietnam gebracht hatten, und über Helena, berief diese ein Teammeeting ein.

„Hört mal", begann sie, als sich alle auf der Brücke versammelt hatten, „Ich muss mich bei euch allen entschuldigen. Besonders bei dir, Rip. Die Wahrheit ist: Ich habe als Alpha dieses Rudels versagt, und das hat mir zu schaffen gemacht und dazu geführt, dass ich mich auf eine Art und Weise verhalte, die fragwürdig ist." Sie sah einen nach der anderen der Anwesenden an, als sie das sagte, „Und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich glaube, ich habe keinen von euch die Unterstützung zu Teil werden lassen, die ihr gebraucht hättet."

„Sara, das ist doch…", begann Jax, doch der Alpha unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, Jax, hör mir bitte zu. Von dem Moment an, als das Time Bureau aufgetaucht ist und unser Team aufgelöst hat, habe ich begonnen an mir selbst und an meinen Fähigkeiten als Rudelführer zu zweifeln. Und deswegen habe ich zugelassen, dass wir uns auseinanderleben und dann versucht uns unter Zwang wieder zusammenzuführen. Ich dachte, dass sich alles schon wieder von selbst einrenken würde, wenn wir nur wieder alle zusammen auf der _Waverider_ sind. Aber das war falsch. Manche Probleme sitzen tiefer, und über diese müssen wir sprechen. Wir müssen uns ihnen stellen. Und ich möchte auch klar stellen, dass niemand hier ein Gefangener ist: Martin, Rip, Zari, wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann steht es euch frei zu gehen. Ich habe euch vielleicht aktiv oder indirekt das Gefühl gegeben keine Wahl zu haben, was das angeht, aber ihr habt eine Wahl. Jeder von euch hat sie. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir alle zusammen bleiben und gemeinsam Damien Darhk und Mallus suchen und aufhalten, aber ich will euch weder dazu noch zu irgendetwas anderen zwingen. Jeder hat das Recht auf sein eigenes Leben, und seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Das ist mein Plan: Wir hören endlich damit auf unsere Probleme zu ignorieren und stellen uns ihnen. Und dann stellen wir uns unseren fleischlicheren Dämonen. Seid ihr mit dabei?", schloss Sara schließlich.

Das war er also. Der Moment der Entscheidung. Miss Tomaz sprach als Erste: „Ich habe mich hier niemals als Gefangene gefühlt. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich gerettet habt, und dass mein Totem irgendwie mit Amayas Totem verbunden ist, und dass diese verrückte He-"

„Meine Enkelin", merkte Amaya an.

„…. dass Amayas Enkelin deswegen hinter mir her ist. Also gehe ich nirgendwo hin", fuhr Miss Tomaz fort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich bleibe auch", meinte Jefferson, „Mit oder ohne den Grauen, mit oder ohne Kräfte. Ich habe gerade Lynden B. Johnson gerettet, und das nur durch mein Wissen und meine Fähigkeiten. Ich bin der Schiffsmechaniker und der Beta hier, und für beides brauche ich keine Superkräfte."

„Ich bleibe auch. Ich war nicht glücklich in Central City und habe mich als Held nutzlos gefühlt in einer Stadt, in der Speedster und Viber leben. Ich bin Historiker, das Leben hier an Bord dieses Schiffes und in diesem Rudel ist ein wahrgewordener Traum für mich", erklärte Nate.

„Auch ich bleibe. Etwas verbindet mich mit Zari und auch mit Kuasa. Und ich muss herausfinden, was es ist", meinte Amaya.

„Ich gehe auch nirgendwo anders hin", sagte Ray, „Ich war selten wirklich glücklich in meinem Leben, aber hier bei euch bin ich es. Hier fühle ich mich geliebt und nützlich. Es ist mein Bestimmung hier zu sein."

Mister Rory sah ihn kurz an und meinte dann schlicht: „Ich bleibe auch. Ihr seid mein Rudel."

Nun wandten sich alle Blicke Rip und Martin zu. Martin fühlte sich unangenehm berührt, doch dann horchte er tief in sich hinein und meinte: „Auch ich werde bleiben, aber nicht für immer und nicht auf Vollzeit. Ich vermisse meine Familie, und ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist die Zeitlinie zu beschützen und Darhk und Mallus aufzuhalten, aber ich will mich nicht zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Leben entscheiden müssen."

„Das musst du auch nicht", versicherte ihm Sara, „Das erste, was wir tun werden, wenn wir hier fertig sind, ist nach Central City zu fliegen. Time Burau hin oder her."

Martin nickte dankbar und sah dann zu Rip. Dieser schwieg noch einen Moment lang. Dann meinte er: „Ja. Ich bleibe, denn mir wurde einmal gesagt, dass ich zu euch gehöre, und wenn dem wirklich so ist…"

„Dem ist so", unterbrach ihn Sara,

„… dann müssen wir uns allem, was kommt, gemeinsam stellen", schloss der ehemalige Time-Master.

„Und was sagst du dazu, Gideon?", fragte Sara dann.

Der holographische Frauenkopf über der zentralen Konsole blinzelte ihnen zu. „Ich sage, dass ich mit keiner Crew lieber fliegen würde als mit den Legends of Tomorrow", meinte die K.I., „Und ich setze Kurs nach Central City im Jahr 2017. Irgendein bestimmtes Datum?"

„Oh ja, sorg dafür, dass wir rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit von Barry Allen und Iris West dort sind. Jax hat mir gesagt, dass Barry aus der Speed-Force zurück ist, und das ist eine Hochzeit, die wohl keiner von uns verpassen möchte, oder?", meinte Sara dazu nur noch.

* * *

 _A/N: Es folgt der Epilog._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Wir sind das Team

**13\. Wir sind das Team, das die Zeit zerbrochen hat**

* * *

„Wir müssen darüber reden. Sara hat recht, wir können unsere Probleme nicht einfach ignorieren und darauf hoffen, dass sie von selber wieder verschwinden", meinte Nate in dieser Nacht zu Amaya, nachdem sie fertig mit Liebe machen waren.

Amaya rollte sich von ihrem Omega herunter und warf diesem dann einen ernsten Blick zu. „Okay, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich das nicht habe kommen sehen", gab sie zu.

Nate nickte ernst. „Du hast mich verletzt. Sehr tief sogar. Nicht nur, weil du mich verlassen hast, sondern vor allem auch, weil du einfach so verschwunden bist ohne auch nur einen Zettel zu hinterlassen, und dich alleine dazu entschieden hast in deine Zeit zurückzukehren, und mir das durch Rip hast ausrichten lassen", erklärte er bitter, „Ich habe mir alle möglichen Szenarien eingeredet, warum du weg bist, aber letztlich konnte ich nie das Gefühl los werden, dass es meine Schuld war, dass ich etwas getan haben muss, das dir klar gemacht hat, dass ich es nicht wert bin dein Omega zu sein. Dass ich immer noch irgendwie beschädigt bin. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich mein ganzes Leben lang, Amaya, und ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du es mir einmal vermitteln würdest."

Nun war es an Amaya zu nicken. „Ich verstehe. Und es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid, Nathaniel. Du kennst meine Gründe, und ich habe nie erwartet, dass du dir mein einfach verzeihen würdest", meinte sie.

„Aber ich wollte dir so gerne verzeihen, weil ich dich unbedingt zurück wollte, verstehst du? Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, dass es Tage gab, an denen ich dachte, ich würde nicht überleben. Aber ich habe überlebt, und das war das Schlimmste daran, denn wenn wir echte Gefährten gewesen wären, dann hätte ich nicht überlebt. Dass ich überlebt habe, muss bedeuten, dass mit unseren Band irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und das belastet mich", fuhr Nate fort.

„Mich würde es mir belasten, wenn du gestorben wärst. Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du nicht gestorben bist", warf Amaya ein.

Nate seufzte. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe und zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass ich nicht bereit war mich voll und ganz auf dich einzulassen, weil ich immer befürchtet habe, dass ich dich verlieren könnte. Deswegen habe ich überlebt. Aber es ist auch so, dass ich das alles kein zweites Mal durchmachen kann. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, wenn ich damit rechnen muss dich erneut zu verlieren, sobald du mit dem, was auch immer dich hier bei uns hält, fertig bist", erklärte er.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Amaya, „Ich habe das kommen sehen. Und Kuasa hatte recht damit, als sie mich egoistisch genannt hat. Ich wollte alles haben, und das war nicht richtig von mir, deswegen…"

„Deswegen will ich, dass du mir versprichst, dass du mich mit in die 1940er Jahre nimmst, wenn du dorthin zurückkehrst", unterbrach Nate ihre Rede, „Und wenn du mir das versprochen hast, dann können wir damit beginnen an unserer Beziehung zu arbeiten. Diesmal wirklich."

„Oh." Das wiederum hatte Amaya nicht kommen sehen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie dann nach, „Ray, Sara, Mick, und Jax - sie alle leben in den 2010ern. Genau wie deine Eltern und alle anderen, die du kennst."

„Ja, aber mein Rudel besteht aus Zeitreisenden. Ich bin mir also sicher, dass ich sie alle wiedersehen werde, egal, wo ich mich niederlasse. Ich meine es ernst, ich will dort sein, wo du bist. Und das immer. Kannst du mir das versprechen?", meinte Nate.

Amaya dachte darüber nach. Kuasa hatte wirklich recht gehabt, als sie sie egoistisch genannt hatte, wie es schien, denn ihre Antwort lautete: „Ja, ja, das kann ich dir versprechen."

* * *

„Nun."

„Also."

Sara und Rip lösten sich voneinander und starrten beide für ein paar Minuten stumm an die Decke. Schließlich meinte sie: „Ich habe das übrigens ernst gemeint: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte dich niemals zwingen sollen an Bord zu bleiben. Ich wusste nur einfach nicht weiter. Und ich war wütend auf dich, und dachte, ich wüsste besser als du, was zu deinem eigenen Besten ist. Aber ich lag falsch, und was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich."

„Ja, das ist es", erwiderte Rip nur.

Sara wartete ab, ob er noch etwas sagen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Sie seufzte. „Nun, ich schätze damit ist alles gesagt, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dich, das weißt du, oder? Aber mir ist klar, dass es vorbei ist." Sie hatte ihn verraten, indem sie ihn dominiert hatte um ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen, und sie erwartete nicht, dass er ihr das so bald verzeihen würde. Ja, er war geblieben, als sie ins Koma gefallen war, und ja, er hatte sich entschlossen weiterhin beim Rudel zu bleiben, aber ihre Beziehung, die schon so lange in der Auflösung begriffen gewesen war, war nun endgültig tot. Heißen Nach-Koma-Sex hin oder her.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber du hast dich verhalten wie es die Alphas immer tun", meinte Rip und bestätigte damit ihre Annahme.

„Ja", erwiderte sie nur.

„Ich werde Zeit brauchen um das zu verarbeiten", sagte Rip dann, „Also sollte ich von jetzt an wohl wieder in meinem eigenen Quartier schlafen."

„Ja", meinte Sara bedrückt, „Das solltest du wohl."

* * *

„Hey, Mick, Nate hat mir erzählt, dass dieser Alpha dein Vater war. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht darüber reden?" Ray stand etwas unschlüssig in Micks Türe.

Mick sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was hat er dir noch gesagt?", wollte er dann wissen.

Ray war für einen Moment verwirrt. „Nicht besonders viel mehr. Wieso? Hätte er mir noch etwas sagen sollen?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein. Komm rein." Mick deutete ihm einzutreten.

Ray riss sich zusammen und trat in das Zimmer. Wann genau war es eigentlich so schwer geworden mit Mick zu reden? War ihm das nicht früher immer leicht gefallen, weil Mick eben Mick war? Mick, von dem er immer irgendwie gewusst hatte, dass er ihn nicht dafür verurteilen würde, wenn er ihm seine Verletzlichkeit offenbarte.

„Mein Vater war kein guter Vater, aber er war mein Vater, und ich hab ihn umgebracht", erklärte Mick, „Und wenn ich daran denke, dann … fühle ich Gefühle. Verstehst du?"

Ray nickte und trat zu Mick, der neben seiner Werkbank stand, und umarmte diesen dann schnell, bevor er zurückweichen konnte. „Das tue ich. Sag mir, was du brauchst", versicherte er dem Alpha schnell.

„Nur dich. Ray, ich brauche dich. Ich … liebe dich, aber ich bin nicht gut für dich. Ich mache dich unglücklich, und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll", gestand Mick ohne die Umarmung zu erwidern, „Das, was wir hier betreiben, das ist nicht gesund. Wir reden nicht mehr miteinander, nicht wirklich. Und wenn ich ein besserer Mensch wäre, dann hätte ich dich schon lange gehen lassen, aber ich konnte es nicht, weil ich zu sehr an dir hänge."

Ray erstarrte. „Du liebst mich?", fragte er ein wenig erstaunt. In den letzten Monaten hatte Mick ihm nicht gerade diesen Eindruck vermittelt.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut mit Gefühlen und diesen ganzen Kram bin", brummte Mick und lehnte sich ein wenig in Rays Umarmung, woraufhin Ray seinen Kopf an Micks Schulter rieb.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mick", sagte er dann, „Und ja, es geht mir nicht gut. Es geht mir seit Doomworld nicht gut. Ich wollte so gerne, dass wir endlich glücklich zusammen werden können, aber dann war da dein altes Versteck mit diesem ganzen Zeug von Leonard und … ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ihn dir gestohlen. Als wäre das alles, was ich immer tue. Ich stehle Leuten das, was ihnen wichtig ist. Ihre Leben, ihre Partner, ihre Zukunft."

„Leonard? Gott, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Das war vor Monaten! Ich dachte, … ich dachte, du willst mich verlassen, weil du eine Familie willst!", rief Mick aus und schob Ray von sich weg und sah ihn strafend an.

„Eine Familie? Aber… Du meinst wegen William? Oh, Mick, ja ich bin ein Omega, aber bei meinem Lebensstil wäre ich kein guter Vater, das weiß ich doch. Damals im Restaurant in Starling, ich meine Star City - … und ich dachte, du hast einfach genug von mir und meinen Neurosen", murmelte Ray ungläubig.

Mick schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sahen sich einen Moment lang betroffen in die Augen.

„Nun, offenbar müssen wir an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten", stellte Ray dann fest, „Ich weiß, du hasst es über deine Gefühle zu reden…"

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran. Amaya und Nate haben mir schon ganz schön ins Gewissen geredet, weil ich mich nicht genug um dich kümmere. Und Zari auch. Die steht übrigens voll auf dich", meinte Mick.

„Nein, das tut sie nicht", widersprach Ray, „Sie ist meine Freundin. Sie hat mir geholfen Gummiball zu retten. Diese Mission … das war mein letztes Halloween mit meinen Eltern, Mick. Ich … das hat mich daran erinnert, wie sehr ich sie immer noch vermisse."

Mick umarmte nun seinerseits Ray. „Du musst mir sagen, wenn du traurig bist, Schmalzlocke, denn sonst kann ich nicht helfen", erklärte er.

„Ich war traurig, aber jetzt im Moment bin ich es nicht mehr", versicherte ihm Ray, „Jetzt im Moment bin ich glücklich. Was ist mit dir?"

„Seltsamerweise bin ich es auch. Wobei ich nicht einmal genau weiß, warum", lautete die Antwort. Ray lächelte. Diese Antwort genügte um ihn noch glücklicher zu machen. Zumindest für den Moment.

„Willkommen, Grodd, größter Alpha der Gorillas", sagte Damien Darhk zu dem aufgebrachten telepathischen Affen, kaum dass dieser vor ihm auftauchte, „Ich weiß, du bist wütend, aber interessiert es dich gar nicht zu erfahren, warum ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, dich durch die Zeiten zu mir zu holen?"

Bald würde es soweit sein. Bald würde er seine Rache bekommen. An den Legends, Team Arrow, Thawne und Malcolm, der Liga der Assassinen, und allen anderen, die ihn jemals verraten hatten oder seinen Plänen im Weg gestanden waren. Immerhin war er nun ein zeitreisender Zauberer, mit einigen der stärksten Verbündeten, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Gemeinsam mit ihnen würde er alles bekommen, was er wollte.

Und diesmal würde ihn niemand aufhalten. Am allerwenigstens Sara Lance und ihr Haufen eingebildeter Helden.

Oh ja, diese sogenannten Legends of Tomorrow würden sich sehr bald schon sehr wundern und es zutiefst bereuen sein Friedensangebot nicht angenommen zu haben.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war der vierte Teil._

 _Zu den weiteren Plänen: Es wird einen fünften abschließenden Teil geben, doch erst nach einer Crossover-Fic._

 _Diese kann ich aber erst schreiben, nachdem ich „Crisis on Earth-X" gesehen habe, was noch einige Zeit dauern wird, da ich vorher noch den Großteil der fünften Staffel „Arrow" anschauen muss (ganz zu schweigen von der sechsten)._

 _Außerdem werde ich vermutlich eine Fortsetzung zu meinem „Supergirl"-Teil dieser Reihe schreiben, da dieser der beliebteste zu sein scheint (ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher warum), aber auch das wird noch dauern._

 _In der Zwischenzeit wird es vermutlich eine Sammlung allgemeiner One-Shots in diesem Universum geben, haltet also danach Ausschau, wenn ihr wollt._

 _Bis wir uns das nächste Mal lesen, bitte ich zum letzten Mal um Reviews!_


End file.
